He Will Be Watching Me
by thelastsoulxx
Summary: Summer... It does sound great, doesn't it? Well, that's what I thought when school ended, but being punched, almost drowned, stalked and... Wait, maybe I should start at the beginning of everything... Two sisters go in summer to Gravity Falls there they'll meet the Mistery Twins and they'll have adventures with them and find "love" Follows episodes. [ Bill Cipher x OC ]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity Falls

Summer... It sounds great, doesn't it?

Well, that's what I thought when school ended, but being punched, almost drowned, _**stalked**_ and...

Wait, maybe I should start at the beginning of everything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First of all; my name's Alice, I'm 18 years old, I have hazel eyes and dirty blonde curly hair. I like to see myself as someone tall, when, in fact, I'm 5.2ft.  
had just began, and me, being the lazy ass I am, had all of it planned, my plans being doing nothing but relaxing and having marathons of my favorite shows.  
Easy, right? Well, forget about it.

My dear parents (mark my sarcasm) decided to send my little sister and me to some village in the _**fucking**_ _ **middle**_ **of** _ **nowhere**_ , called Gravity Falls. After a lot of hours (and by a lot I mean _**a lot**_ ) we got there, it was pretty nice, but do you know what isn't? The first thing you see after being in a smelly bus with no air conditioner for more than five hours, being your sister throwing up.

Her name's Clara, she's 12 years old and she has blue eyes and brunette wavy hair. I used to think she was the most annoying person I knew before meeting Bill Cipher.

Well, as I was saying, when we got there we unloaded our things (after Clara finished throwing up) and we looked around us, we were in front of a big wooden building sorrounded by trees, I sighed with relief when a cold breeze lightly brushed my hot skin.

"Mystery Hack?" Clara inquired with clear confusion.

"It's Mystery Shack. The 'S' fell off. See?" I explained to her, pointing to the S on the ground.

"WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in my ear.

"What the f-heck?" I said while holding my ear. You know, I actually curse, a lot, but when I'm with her I can't, or she'd start to scream and hit me.

" . . ." she said grabbing me by the neck of my tank top and pulling me down to her eye level.

"Alright, alright. But not now. "she started to pout "Don't give me that look, you know It doesn't affect me. Also, we have to unpack our things"

"OH! IT'S TRUE! LET'S GO!" she screamed, grabbed her things and started to run.  
I rolled my eyes sighing and started to count down, knowing what was about to happen.

"5. 4. 3. 2.1..."

"ALICE!" I could see her running to me, making me smirk.

"Zero"

"I don't know where the camping site is."

"This way!" I said looking at my phone with my best adventurer voice. It was surprising that it had any battery left; as it had been my only escape during the torturous journey we had just had.

"At last!" Clara said "I simply thought we were never going to get here!"

"Quit complaining! You're not the one who's been carrying all of _**OUR**_ stuff!"

"Sure... Now, where's our bungalow?"

"Right there." I said pointing at one "Wait for me; I've got to get the keys."

I watched her jump with excitement towards what was going to be our house for the rest of the summer. I went to the guard's cabin and gave him the papers and all that shit was needed for staying at the camping site.

"Sure love, here you go. And if you need anything just call me." He winked at me and gave me the keys and a piece of paper with (obviously) his number.

 _"What a creep... I hope he's not looking at my butt. Should I turn around? Nope, I prefer not to know"_

Ok, so I left the creepy guard and went back to where Clara was.

"Let me unlock it! Let me unlock it!" She said while jumping to try to grab the keys as I lifted my arm so she wasn't able to do so.

"Alright..."I said giving in, making her squeal with joy as she opened the door.

"OMG! Bunk beds! I want the top one!" She yelled an started to climb the ladder.

"No way" I laughed "I don't want you to fall in the middle of the night and wake me.

So it's mine!"She pouted and glared at me as I threw my backpack on top of the bed "Now, get down here and help me unpack everything"

"Aye aye captain!" She said and jumped on me and started laughing.

"Hey! Get off me! I can't see anything!"

After some tries I could finally get her off and (at last) we started to unpack our things.

When we finished Clara made me go outside so we could go see the Mystery Shack, the weird wooden building we had seen before.

"And can you get me something? A t-shirt or a snow globe or..." Clara rambled on from outside of the bungalow, hoping to get something of the store.

"I'm not gonna buy you anything. It's obviously a tourist trap and all its souvenirs probably cost a ton of money. I bet you 5 bucks the moment we get in there there'll be someone telling us to buy something."

"Deal!" she exclaimed and shook my hand.

I opened the door and we got inside. It was a big wooden room full of people that were looking at the "very realistic" souvenirs. Most of them were families that had probably stopped for a moment to rest and hit the road again towards their holiday destination. A male voice surprised us:

"Hey kiddos!"  
"Uh..." I looked around to see if he was calling for us. "Us?" "Yes, you two!" he approached us.

The man was in his early sixties and was wearing a black suit, a red and gold fez and… _**An eye patch over his glasses?**_ Really? What the actual fuck?!

"Can we, Alice?" I suddenly heard Clara say. Clearly they had been talking as I skeptically studied the male that was standing before us. I was so concentrated examining the man before us that I didn't hear what he said.

"Err… What?" I mumbled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"I just asked if you tow wanted a tour" He grunted while trying to keep smiling. "

"Sure, is it free?" I asked and the moment I said that his friendly expression faded.

"No, but it´s only 30$ each."

"Did you hear that?! It´s only 30$" said Clara.

"Then, no thanks, we´re good."

"B-but Alice! It´s not expensive!" My sister stuttered with a heartbroken voice.

"Yeah! Listen to the kid!" The man tried to convince me as he put a hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Not expensive?!" I exclaimed before sighing to try to calm down "I've got an idea! What if we go free and you can make one of those fools pay for our tour?"

"I like how you think" he said giving me a sly smile. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Yay! The Mystery Man is gonna give us a tour" my sister said jumping like a little kid in a sugar rush and grinning.

"Mystery Man? I questioned puzzled.

"She means me, kid, but call me Stan Pines." The man, Stan, said.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister, Clara and…"

"And we´re gonna stay here this summer!" Clara blurted out, her voice full of excitement.

"So, you're new, then; **welcome to Gravity Falls**."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Summerween**

* * *

After the tour (may I say it was really shitty) we went to the shop with Stan (and also the tourists, who started to buy things).

"So, what do you think? Pretty good, wasn't it?" Stan asked.  
"It was amazing!" Clara exclaimed.  
"Do people really believe that all that stuff is real?" I asked. Like; what the fuck? There was even _**a rabbit with antlers glued on his head**_ and people thought it was real. "Also, what kind of statue is that? It's really creepy"  
Stan turned around and said:  
"What the heck? Who put that in here" he went over the statue and picked it up.  
It was a guy praying with a hood covering his head and eyes all over him (*pewdiepie voice* illuminati confirmed), it made me feel as if I was being watched.  
"I'm back, so, where were we?" Stan asked, but suddenly we heard two voices shouting.  
"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! We've gotta go to the mysterious place you told us this morning!"  
"Mabel stop dragging me!"  
A girl and a boy entered in the shop. She was wearing a stripped jumper, a purple headband, a purple skirt and had long auburn hair. He was wearing a blue vest, an orange t-shirt, a pair of grey pants, a white and blue cup with a pine tree and short auburn hair.  
"OMG! New girls!" the girl shouted" Hi! I Mabel I like jumpers and I have a pig called Waddles! And this is my brobro dipping sauce"  
"Hi! I'm Clara and this is my big sis Alice"  
"Hey kid" Stan said nudging me " Wanna come?"  
"Sure" I said "Where?"  
"To buy some stuff"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stan parked his car (half of it was outside of the parking).

"Here we are! The summerween superstore" he said when we got down.  
"Wait, summer what?" Dipper (a.k.a dipping sauce) asked.  
"Summerween. People of this town love Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn't you know it, it's today!" Stan answered showing him a calendar with the day of today (June, 22nd) circled.  
"Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?" I asked.  
Stan looked awkwardly at both of his sides and said yes.  
"Summerween... Something about this feels unnatural" said Mabel, who had became one of Clara's best friends.  
"It's free candy" said Soos, a guy who worked in the Mystery Shack.

The four of us smiled and run(well, Mabel and Clara did, Dipper and I walked) into the shop, there Mabel and Clara got inside of a wheelbarrow while Dipper and I pushed them around the shop.

"To the costume isle!" shouted Dipper and Mabel at the same time (twins thing).  
We were running around when we suddenly crashed into some jack-'o'-lanterns made from watermelons, we started laughing and I could see Stan carrying a barrel of blood that was leaking all over the floor.  
"Have the police coming and make the Pines family get out from the store" said the store lady.  
"Not today!" shouted Stan threw a smoke bomb and we all started running.  
"You paid for this stuff, right?" said Clara, who was (with Mabel) still in the wheelbarrow.  
"Of course" answered Stan.  
We got in the car and Stan pulled back, making a pole fall over a big watermelon jack-'o'-lantern.  
"Lets move!"he shouted.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm so excited!" said Mabel when we got back to the Mystery Shack, in the back there was a house, where Stan, Mabel and Dipper lived.  
"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy" said Dipper.  
"And get the the biggest stomach-aches ever!" exclaimed Mabel.  
They both laughed and high-fived each other.  
"Dude, I've never seen you guys so pumped" said Soos, who was wearing a Mexican wrestler costume.  
"Well, back at home me and Dipper were kind of the kings of trick or treating" said Mabel and Dipper handed her an album called: trick or treating memories.  
She opened it and started talking again:  
"Twins in costumes, the people ate it up"  
"Well you dudes better be careful out there, it's a night of ghouls and goblins, not to mention," Soos turned off the lights, grabbed a flashlight and pointed it under his face " the Summerween Trickster."  
"The Summer-what-what-what?" asked Clara confused and scared (Clara: I wasn't scared! Me: sure you weren't).  
"The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, "started telling Soos" eating children who laugh at Summerween's spirit"  
"Well, you don't have to worry about us" said Dipper throwing a treat in his mouth. "We've got spirit to go around" then he started coughing and he groaned "What is this stuff? I've never even heard of this brands" he started to number some of the brands.  
"This is all cheap loser candy" I exclaimed.  
"Quiet your discontent children, maybe the trickster's over here" said Soos after he grabbed a gummy with the shape of a pair of lips.  
"Your cape is caught in your belt, Soos." Dipper said while walking whit the bowl in his hands.  
I got up and followed Dipper to the kitchen, there we started to throw the candy off the window.  
"Goodbye looser candy" said Dipper.  
Suddenly the bell ringed.  
"Trick or treaters!" we heard Stan exclaim "Quick! Give them that terrible candy!"

Dipper and I went to the door and there we saw a ginger-haired girl, she was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, a purple skirt and a pair of boots with her there was a boy wearing a skeleton hoodie a pair of grey jeans and a pair of black shoes.

" 'Sup brat?" the boy asked.  
 _"Brat? I don't even know him but he sounds like a jerk"_ I thought glaring slightly at him.  
"Hey dipper" said the girl.  
"Wendy!" Dipper started to laugh nervously and hit his leg with the stairs.  
"Hey who's that?"asked Wendy.  
"This is Alice, she just got here this morning," I smiled and waved "Alice, this is Wendy, she works in the Mystery Shack. And... This is Robbie" he said pointing at the boy "he's uhm... Her boyfriend." Dipper finished with an awkward tone. "So... What's up, guys?"  
"Ugh, I left my jacket here, again." she grunted.  
"Hey, what's up with the candy?" Robbie, the jerk, asked "are you going trick or treating or something?"  
"Well, actually... I..." Dipper started to say but was interrupted by Wendy.  
"Shut up, Robbie. Of course he's not going trick or treating." She said while putting on her jacket.  
"No, yeah" he started to awkwardly laugh and hide the album behind his back. "Trick or treating is for babies, right Alice?"

I shrugged, I actually trick or treated with my friends back at home, but, who cares?

"Hey, you two should come to this party with us. Tambry's parents are out of the town and it's gonna be great" Wendy said to us.  
"It's the party you didn't hear about" said Robbie to Dipper while handing him a paper before leaving with Wendy.  
Dipper looked at it and then run to the door.  
"Hey guys! Maybe I'll see you at the party"  
"If you're not to busy playing dress-up" Robbie said.

Wendy hit him and said to Dipper before the went away:  
"It's at nine, don't forget!"

Dipper looked at the paper and then at the album before sighing and asking me:  
"How am I gonna tell Mabel?"  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dipper and I went downstairs, where I could see Mabel, Clara and Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda. They were dressed as an strawberry jam pot, a sugar skull, a sweet and a witch respectively.

"That's a very good Dipper costume" said Candy looking at Dipper.  
"What the hey-hey bro-bro?" said Mabel walking over to Dipper "Where's your costume?"  
"Look I can't go trick or treating. I'm really sick," Dipper said and started coughing "must've been that bad candy. You can go off without me."  
"Where's your Summerween spirit?" asked her.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Dipper went to the door and I followed him (I was curious of who it was). He opened the door and I heard a raspy voice said:

"Trick or treat"

There in front is us stood a tall silhouette that was wearing a long top hat, a yellow mask with a happy face and a suit that looked as if it was made with a lot of cloths.

"Dude, really? You're a little old for this, man, sorry" Dipper said to him.  
"But wait..." I heard the man say before Dipper closed the door.  
"Don't be like that, Dipper, just give him some candy" I said grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door again "I'm sorry, don't mind him, he's just a little down 'cause the girl he has a crush on is with her boyfriend" I grabbed a lot of candy and threw it in his sack. "There you go!"  
"Thank you my lady. Happy Summerween." he said and I closed the door.

A few seconds later someone knocked on the door again, but this time harder. Dipper opened it and told the man, who was still there:

"Look man, just go to another house, she's already gave you candy!" After that he slammed the door.  
"Dipper! Where's your Summerween hospitality?!" Mabel exclaimed.

The man knocked on the door even harder than before.

"I'm not getting that" Dipper grunted.  
"Well, I am!" Mabel said angrily and opened the door. She started to apologize for Dipper but the man was really angry (even though I gave him candy).  
"Silence!" he shouted " You've insulted me! And for this you shall pay! With your lives!"  
"Aw! What a cute little mask! You're a funny guy aren't you?" said Clara trying to sound confident.

The man stepped inside, having to bent down, for he was taller than the door.

"Funny, am I?" he asked.

Suddenly a kid dressed as a pirate walked to the door, but the mans grabbed him by the head and _**ate him.  
**_  
"What the Hell, man?!" I shouted "Chill! I gave you candy!"  
"There's only one way for you to avoid his fate." he continued ignoring me " I need a treat, if you can collect 500 pieces of candy and bring them to me before the last jack-'o'-melon goes out, I will let you live"  
 _"So they're called jack-'o'-melons..."_  
"500 treats in one night?! That's impossible!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"The choice is yours children, you must trick or treat or die! Happy Summerween my lady" he bowed to me and jumped to the rooftop laughing.  
"Oh my Gosh, Mabel. Do you know what this means?" asked Dipper terrified.  
"I think I do... It means we have to go trick or treating! Yay!"  
"Who was that guy?"asked Candy.  
"It's the legend Soos told us about. It's true!" Clara said.

Grenda grabbed Dipper and started shaking him while shouting.

"What's going on here, dudes? I heard a rampage" Soos said "that's a funny word" he laughed to himself.  
"Soos! The monster'a make him trick or treat, or else he's gonna eat us!" Dipper said as we run over him.  
"I've got a picture!" Candy said showing Soos a picture of the Trickster that she had edited.  
"The Summerween Trickster! Oh man dudes! You're in crazy bonkers trouble."  
"How are we gonna get so much candy in one night?" I asked.  
"There's no way!" Dipper said.

Mabel called us over and she started to give a motivating speech.

"...even if it takes all might!" Mabel shouted as the end of the speech.  
Everyone walked away except Dipper and I.

"So... What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know" he sighed.  
"Don't worry" I gave him a soothing grip in the shoulder. "I'm going inside to put on my costume."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were on the streets trick or treating I put my costume on, I was going as a skeleton and I was wearing ripped clothes.  
Dipper was grumbling about going trick or treating and when we went to an old lady's house (I think her name'a Lazy Susan) she only gave each of us a treat, because he wasn't in a costume.

"You've gotta put on your costume, Dipper" Mabel said.  
"I told you, I'm not up to it Mabel" he said and started to cough.  
"Oh, really? the Trickster's voice sounded.  
"Man, you've got to stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" I exclaimed and glared at him.

He climbed down a lamp post and and landed on Soos' shoulders, looked at the treat he had and murmured:

"I've seen better"

Then he jumped off him, grabbed a jack-'o'-melon and went to a rooftop.

"Tick tock" after that he blew the candle and disappeared.  
"So... What was that about being too sick to wear a costume?" asked Mabel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Introducing, for the first time in public... Tada! Peanut butter and jelly!" Mabel exclaimed.

We all awed and Candy took a picture.

"I will make you internet famous"  
"Hey! Erase that! Let's get this over with, ok?" Dipper grunted.

We started to run from house to house trick or treating and putting all the treats in the wheelbarrow Soos was carrying.  
"124!" shouted Mabel right before we saw a man blow out his jack-'o'-melon.  
"498, 499! We did it!" Mabel said and we all screamed in happiness "All we need is one piece of candy!"  
"And it's only 8:30! Perfect timing" Dipper said looking down at his watch.

I run with Soos to get the truck while the rest went to the last house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were calmly driving down the street when we hit something.

"Hey! Stop the truck!" I told him.

He stopped and we got down.

"That wasn't, like, a regular pedestrian, was it?"  
"It was the monster!" exclaimed Clara.  
"Thanks Soos!" Dipper sighed "I'm just glad it's over, right?" he asked Mabel, who ignored him.

We all got in the car and started to drive back to the shack.  
I was looking out the window when I saw the pieces of the Trickster flying back to him and recomposing him.

"Uhm... Guys?!" I said making them look and scream.

The Trickster jumped on top of the truck and Soos started to turn the truck from one side to another, making him fall.  
We crushed into the Summerween Superstore, we got down and quickly began to look for a place to hide. I found one under some shelves and made Clara hid with me.  
She started to wimper and I hugged her, trying to give her some comfort.

"Shh... Everything's gonna be allright, don't worry. Just, stay silent or he'll catch us."

Soos had the idea to hide our faces and run to the door hiding as if we were part of the shop.

"This way!" I said "We're almost there!"  
"Soos!" Dipper exclaimed.

Soos pushed one of the skulls from the shop.  
The Trickster came from behind him and ate him.  
We all run to him with fake weapons and started to hit him.  
The Trickster grabbed us and took off his mask, his face was made of candy, _**looser candy**_.  
The Trickster started to tell us his story, about how he is made of every treat no one likes.  
Conclusion: always eat all your candy or it'll eat you.  
The Trickster was about to that when he started to groan and Soos got out of him from his body.

" 'Sup bro?" he asked.  
The Trcikster screamed in agony and fall to the ground.

"You want some of this?" he asked us while eating the Trickster's body.  
"Wait, you actually think I taste good?" asked the monster.  
"Sure, you know."  
"All that I ever wanted was that someone thought I was good" he started to cry corn candy "I'm so happy"

Soos continued eating and suddenly the kid got out and said smiling:

"I've been traumatized!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When we got back to the shack we found Stan watching some old horror movie and Wendy carving a jack-'o'-melon.

"I didn't see you at the party, where were you?" She asked Dipper and I.

Dipper started to stutter but suddenly said:

"I was trick or treating, with my sister" and hugged Mabel.  
" I was doing the same, actually" I said.

She told us how lame the party was and Dipper laughed.

"Oh man... We went to every house and we disinterested even get to eat candy" said Mabel pouting.  
"Candy?" said Stan and pulled from behind his armchair two bags full of candy.

At the end we all stayed to watch a movie.

"You know kids? I've been thinking, at the end of the day **Summerween** is not about candy or costumes or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters. _**Pure evil!"**_ he said and started to laugh evilly.

And we all did the same.  
When we all ended Soos suddenly said:

" I ate a man alive today"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stalkers, crazy water ladies and triangles**

* * *

First night in Gravity Falls, we were so tired that we almost fell asleep when our heads hit the pillows.  
There was some light coming through the windows, which meant that Clara was awake.

"Clara" I groaned " are you there?"  
"I'm in the bathroom" she answered, shouting of course.  
 _"Time to get up, then"_ I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling and, do you know what I saw? _**A girl staring at me**_.  
She had dark hair and square glasses, she was wearing a white t-shirt, a yellow vest, black pants and black shoes and a white and yellow cap with a yellow triangle in the middle of it.

"What the Hell?!" I shouted and threw her the first thing I grabbed, that actually was a flashlight I kept in my bed.

The flashlight hit her right in the nose and by the cracking sound it made I think I broke it.

"My nose!" she shouted before grabbing it and falling down on top of me.  
"Get off me!" I shouted and pushed her off the bed, making her hit the ground.

I climbed down the ladder, put my foot on her chest and pointed the flashlight at her.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you staring at me?" I started asking her at full speed.  
"Hey! Slow down, would you? I've got a broken nose over here." she glared at me and rubbed her nose, after a few seconds I heard a cracking sound "Much better"  
"Now, answer me! I demanded"  
"Well, I was just..." she looked awkwardly at both of her sides "I was just looking for some shampoo, yes! I was just looking for some shampoo!" she smiled proud of herself.  
"Really? And what were you doing on my ceiling?"  
"I... I was trying to wake you up"

At that moment Clara got out from the bathroom and saw us.

"Hey! It's the ceiling girl!" she exclaimed smiling at her.  
"W-what? You know her?!"  
"Of course! She's been there since last night."  
"A-and how is it you didn't tell me!" I mean she's really easy to scare.  
"Sis, yesterday we fought with a candy monster. I'm not afraid of anything anymore!"  
"Yes... Sure... What about dogs?"  
"Or spiders" said the girl, who still was on the floor.  
"Ok, so I'm afraid of them, but you have a-arachnophobia!" (A/N: it's actually true, my sister is afraid of dogs (or any animal) and I'm afraid of spiders, but only the big ones.)

I ignored my sister and instead pushed my bare foot harder on the girl's chest.

"Who are you? Answer me!"  
"O-ok! Jeez woman! My name's Jara." she said and tried to get my foot off her "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going" she said and run to the door.

What I didn't know was that after that she went to a cave and went down on her knees.

"Hey boss, uhm... How to say it?" she started to talk "She's discovered me. I was watching her, as you asked me to, from her ceiling and she saw me." she said playing with the hem of her t-shirt "First she discovered the statue I was in and Stan Pines threw it away."

Jara suddenly started to feel a burning sensation in her boss' mark.  
Her family had been working for him for centuries and she had gotten her mark last year, when she turned 14.

"I-I'm sorry!" she whimpered "It won't happen again!"

The burning stopped but it continued hurting her shoulder.  
She stepped away from the wall and got out of the cave grabbing her shoulder.  
In the wall there was a _**triangle**_ with a single eye.  
Jara got to her house and looked at the mirror.  
In her shoulder there was a scar with the shape of an eye. It was opened and some blood was trailing down her back. She sighed and started to clean the wound.

Well, now that you know a bit more of Jara, let's go back to me. (Clara: *glares*) ...and to my sister of course.  
 _  
"Cool, so now I have a_ _ **stalker**_ _"_ I thought and sighed.  
"Let's go to the lake!"Clara said as if nothing had happened "Mabel told me she was going today!"  
"Yeah, sure. But you have to pack your things by yourself."

After half an hour packing our things (it took us that long because Clara didn't know what to bring with her) we could go to the lake, but unfortunately, I had to ask the guard (the perv one, remember?) for directions, and I think that going just wearing a big t-shirt and my bikini wasn't a good idea.  
He told me how to go as he eyed me from head to toe.

"Hey babe howya doin'? I think you lost the paper I gave you. Why don't you come with me and I'll give my number again. And maybe _**something more**_. " he winked at me and grabbed my hand.  
 _"WHAT THE FUCK!? I don't even know his name!"_ I started to panic _"What do I do?!"_

He was getting closer to me and I tried to get away of him but I couldn't, I was petrified.

"Alice! Are we going or what?" Clara shouted from where she was.  
"Yes! Coming!" I shouted back and run to her.  
"What were you two doing?" she asked innocently.  
"Nothing."  
"Ok, let's go!" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When we got there we saw Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Soos.

"MABEL!" Clara shouted and run to her.

While they were hugging each other I put our things down next to were Stan was sitting and waved him.

"Let's go swimming, Alice" she said taking her dress off, revealing her swimsuit, it was white with blue flowers on it.  
"Sure!" I smiled at her as she run to the twins.

I took my shirt off as well showing my black bikini.  
I walked to the shore and got into the water, it was cold, but nice.  
I saw Dipper running away from Mabel and Clara, who were trying to splash him and I decide to help him by splashing the two girls. This made them to stop running and to turn me grinning evilly.  
I started to run as Dipper had been doing before.

"Dipper! Help me!" I shouted.

He just laughed and shook his head.  
I ran to a deeper part in the lake and started to swim, leaving them far behind.

"Ha! You can't catch me now!" I shouted laughing. "I'm faster than you two!"

From where I was I could see Wendy coming.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

Clara, Dipper and Mabel run to her, letting me get near the shore without the fear of being splashed to death.  
Something touched my leg; I shuddered and started to swim faster to get to the shore.

"Hey Alice! Dome friends and I are gonna go rowing, wanna come?"  
"Yeah, sure." I answered "Do you mind if Clara stays?"  
"No, she's just one more kid."  
"Thanks Stan!" I waved him and walked to Wendy while putting my shirt on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was in a canoe with this guy called Nate, he seemed nice and quite funny, but, he tried to hit on me. He had tanned skin, had some tattoos and was wearing black trunks and a blue and white cap.  
Dipper was with Nate's best friend, Lee, he was pretty cool too, he had long blond hair and was wearing red trunks.  
Tambry, a girl with dark pink and pink hair that was wearing a purple bikini, she was obsessed with her phone and left it because she didn't want it falling into the water. She was with a guy called Thompson, he reminded me of a funnier version of Peter Pettigrew, he had short dark brown hair and was wearing mustard-colored trunks.  
And Wendy was with Robbie, she was wearing a turquoise swimsuit and he was wearing black and red trunks.  
We were rowing calmly (if you don't mind people splashing each other, it was calmly) when Nate started to move the canoe.

"Hey, stop it!" I told him.  
"What? Afraid of falling over?"  
"No, I just don't wanna fall." I said gripping the canoe's sides. "The one who's gonna be afraid is you if you make me fall!"

After I said that he make the canoe turn on its side, making us fall.  
I was underwater, I was gonna swim to the surface when I felt something grab my leg and pull me down.  
I tried to shake it off by kicking it, which, surprisingly, worked. I swam as fast as I could to the surface, I had just got my head out of the water when the thing grabbed me again, I screamed and went underwater.  
I started to panic, something was pulling me down and I was running out of air!  
Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm, I looked up and I could see Nate pulling me up, he tugged really hard and got me out of the thing's grip.  
We got to the surface, again, and he pulled himself into the canoe, he tried to pull me in it too, but the thing grabbed me again.

"Something is pulling me down!" I exclaimed.  
"A little help would be great, guys!" he shouted.

The group got near us and started to pull me up or to try to hit the thing.

"Guys, I think I remember reading something about the lake."  
"Well, spit it out!" Robbie shouted.  
"They're called dryads, they're girls made of water who live in the lake. They're usually really calm and don't attack anyone." Dipper explained.  
 _"So these_ _ **crazy water ladies**_ _, don't usually attack anyone, but they've decide to attack me! Great, just great!"_ I thought while trying to pull myself out.  
"We've gotta make her get out of the water! She'll acquire a physical form and she'll get weaker."

They started to help me get to the shore, when we got there, which took us half an hour; they tied me to Thompson's van with a rope and started to pull.  
When I got out of the water a girl with hair made of water and blue skin appeared, she was really beautiful, but when the air touched her skin she started to hiss.

"Quick! Get something to get her in!" Dipper exclaimed.

Wendy run to the van got a barrel and put it on top of the dryad.

"We've got to make her evaporate, does someone have a lighter?" asked Dipper.  
"I do!" I said "It's in my bag, in the small pocket."

I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I looked down at my leg and I could see water starting to run over it.

"Uhm... Dipper? What's happening?"

He looked and run to me with my lighter in his hand.

"She's going to try to drown you or to posses your body!" he explained "Quick guys! Bring something to make a fire."

They brought a lot of stuff, like leaves, branches, papers... And light it up.  
When she started to evaporate we heard a hissing sound and the water that was on my leg turned boiling hot, making me scream. After a few minutes of pain, it all stopped but my leg continued stinging.  
I tied myself off and got up limping.

"It was easier than what I thought it was going to be." I laughed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After I got my burn bandaged Dipper showed me his journal, and told me how he found it in the woods when he was hanging some posters Stan gave him and how he wanted to find the author, after he told me that I promised him that I'd help him.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted "Can Clara and Alice come have supper with us? Pleeeaaasseee!"

They pleaded him over and over again, he sighed and nodded.

"YAY!" they both shouted and started jumping while hugging each other.

We started to gather our things to go when I saw something shine near the shore; I came near it and picked it up.  
It was a golden necklace, with the shape of a _**triangle**_ , in the middle there was an eye-shaped blue stone, I turned it around and in the back there were 4 symbols, they looked as if they formed a word.  
I didn't know that it had been left in the water by my dear stalker, Jara, by the command of her boss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! SPOILER ALERT! Bill is gonna appear soon.  
Also, I'd like to present you my dear friend Jara; say hi Jara! Jara: I'm the best and you should pay me for my existence, also, I hope more people will read this. (She's actually told me this)  
Stay awesome! ~Alicia


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dreamscaperers**

* * *

t had been almost two weeks since I found the strange necklace (those two weeks involved Mabel and Stan making a bet, falling down a bottomless pit, the twins changing their bodies, Mabel and her friends fighting over a boy-band and being chased by a pterodactyl) and I had been having these weird-ass dreams, like, one was odd as fuck. There I was, just chilling, and this illuminati symbol, was there looking at me and he said:

"You know I'm your future husband, right poppet?"

And then I woke up, it was one of the weirdest things I had ever dreamt in my whole life.

I have also been having nightmares, one started in the woods.  
I was alone. Everything was in black and white and the concept of time itself seemed to have lost all meaning. Leaves were frozen mid-air and my shaggy breath formed small clouds of fog. The cold light of the sun was so bright it blinded me for a second. The only thing I could see were dead trees with eye-shaped symbols carved in them and scratches a few inches deep all over the woods. A trail of what seemed to be blood leaded from where I was standing. The only thing I heard was an static sound ringing in my head. Suddenly, my vision started to get blurry and the whole world seemed to stretch and change colors. The carved eyes turned around and looked at me, making a cracking sound. But then, everything went silent, until I saw a boy limping out of the woods. He grabbed my arm and asked me to help him, in that moment I saw he was bleeding, he had a scratch on the left side of his face. Something a deep red was flowing out of it. I reached out to clean it but it wasn't blood, it was sticky, like... _**Resin**_.  
I accidentally moved his hair, that rustled like if it was made out of dry leaves, revealing the left side of his face. Instead of an eye there was a hole with small roots coming out of it.

They started to grow very quickly covering his face. His grip on my arm tightened and I couldn't shake him off.  
I looked up at his face and I saw that the left side of his face was smiling evilly, while the right one whispered a single word:

" _ **Run**_ "

The roots started growing even faster, covering his whole body.  
I took my jacket off and run away, the trees were shaking, even if there wasn't any wind blowing.  
I tripped over a root and fell down (I was sure it wasn't there before) and everything went silent again, the only thing I could hear was the boy screaming and the cracks of the wood covering him.  
I looked around and saw a tiny blob in the distance, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again right in front of me there was a 10ft tall creature. I watched him jump at me and I screamed, waking up.

I was covered in sweat, my body was shaking and my heart was beating fast. I looked at my watch, 6:00, it read with bright numbers. I wouldn't be able to fall sleep again, so I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took my clothes off and I was about to take the necklace off too, when I found that the clasp wasn't there.

"Well..." I muttered and sighed " I'll have to take a shower with it on."

I got inside of the shower and turned it on, it was _**cold**_. Just the way I hate it.  
I was washing my hair when I shivered, I had just felt something trace my back, like a hand. I washed the shampoo off quickly and turned around, covering myself with my arms, but there was nothing.  
I sighed and continued showering myself. After I finished I got dressed and went outside to wait (reading and listening to music) for Clara to wake up. That means... Almost three hours waiting.

When she woke up we went to have breakfast to a place called "Lazy Susan's" which owner was a old lady with just one opened eye, called Lazy Susan.  
We both had pancakes for breakfast (may I say they were delicious) and then decided to go to see the twins.

We were walking to the Mystery Shack when it started to rain, making us run all the way there.  
When we finally got to the shack we were soaked wet and Mabel had to lend Clara some of her clothes (which made Clara delighted, because she loved her jumpers) and I had to wear one of Stan's huge T-shirts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were in the twins' room, it was big, with a bed in each side of it, you could guess the owner of the bed by simply looking at it. The one on the right had pink sheets, some stuffed animals and its wall was covered by boy bands' posters.  
The other one was a bit messy, it had blue sheets and few books lying around.  
Clara was sitting with Mabel while she was playing battleship with her brother, and I was lying on their window sill, the window was a triangle, I mentally groaned, I was starting to hate triangles, they were everywhere in this town and in my dreams.

"I'm gonna say... B5" Dipper said to Mabel.  
"Miss! Wap!" she answered while putting it in F7, forming a cat's face.  
"I don't think you're playing this right"  
"Kids! Come quick!" we heard Stan shout from downstairs.

We run downstairs to the living room where he was sitting on his armchair watching TV.

"I need you to laugh at this with me" he laughed pointing at the TV.

We looked at it and we saw a little kid singing and playing the guitar. This kid was Gideon, Mabel's crazy ex boyfriend, she had told us about him and how he tried to kill Dipper.

"Ugh. Gideon" Dipper groaned.  
"Remember when I dated him and he tried to destroy us?" Mabel said.  
"He's always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack!"  
"Once he tried to steal of my hair products, and he doesn't even know me!" I exclaimed.  
"And yet, our hate bonds us together" Soos said before we heard the TV say that the new tent of telepathy was going to open where the Mystery Shack was.  
"Should we be worried about that?" Dipper asked looking at Stan.  
"Please! The only way Gideon can take over the Shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed."

We heard a glass shattering sound and Clara said:

"You mean like, right now?"

We went to Stan's office and we found Gideon trying to unlock Stan's safe.

"Gideon!"  
"Well, well, Stanford! My archinemesis! We're still playing our dangerous cat and mouse game! But who is the cat and who is the..." he was interrupted by Stan asking Soos for a broom.  
"Oh no! Not the broom!" Gideon screamed while running in circles chased by Stan.

He hissed and Stan hit him with the broom making him run out of the shack.

"Mark my words Stanford! One day I'll get that combination! And once I steal that deed you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!"  
"Good luck, bucko!" Stan laughed at him and closed the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were all lying around the living room, bored, watching an old western movie.

"I'm tired during day" said a character from the movie.  
"I can relate to this" said Stan.

I could relate to that too, mostly because I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep because of the goddamn nightmares.

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie that we all enjoy," said Mabel and showed us a really colorful movie "like Dream Boy High, where love is in your permanent record."

We all booed, while Clara cheered.

"You'll learn to like it, right Mabel?" said Clara grinning evilly.

Suddenly we heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen and Soos came running to us.

"Dudes! There's a bat in the kitchen, it tried to touch me with its weird little bat fingers." He said moving his fingers.  
"Don't worry! I've got this under control!"Stan leaned back in his armchair and said "Dipper, take care of it."

Clara and Mabel laughed at him.

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" He asked.  
"Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV" answered Stan.  
"No way Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time." Dipper said while stomping his foot.  
"I said, do it kid. Now!"

They started glaring and grunting at each other until Stan won.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Dipper exclaimed scared and sighed while walking to the kitchen.

I got up and followed him in case he needed help.

"Stupid chores" he mumbled under his breath.  
"Remember! Bats are more afraid of you than you are of them." Mabel said to him while Clara gave him a thumbs up.

I peeked into the kitchen when he got inside with a saucepan and a spoon as weapons.  
I heard Clara say something to Mabel and then I had to dodge a lot of things that came flying out of the kitchen while Dipper screamed.  
After he finally could get the bat out of the shack Soos and I bandaged him.

"Swabbing on disinfectant" Soos sang while Dipper hissed in pain.

"Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me?" he asked while I was bandaging his head "Think about it, the more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?"  
"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's greats mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow." Soos explained to him after we both finished bandaging him.  
"I bet you can't" Mabel and Clara teased him.  
"I bet I can" he said back.  
"Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!" They both chanted while walking with him put of the kitchen and he tried to lick his elbow.

Dipper sighed and said to me:

"Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me"  
"I doubt it. He may be harsh with you, but I think he cares a lot about you." I said to him rubbing his back.

I had just said this when Stan called him asking him to do another chore. Dipper grunted and fired a Nyarf dart to a picture Stan had.

Dipper had just finished fixing the sink and was sweeping the carpet when I started to have a horrible as fuck headache.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" we heard Stan mumble in his sleep.  
"What it's going on in that guys head?" Dipper said while I shrugged and held mine between my legs.

Dipper was finishing when Clara, Mabel and Soos ran into the living room.

"Dipper! We've gotta help Stan!" shouted Mabel, making me groan in pain.  
"Wait, what?" asked Dipper confused.  
"This evil _**triangle guy**_ said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe!" explained Clara.  
"Also we stopped for snacks on the way here" said Soos eating some Burrito Bites.  
"Triangle guy?" I asked lifting my head.  
"I feel like I've seen something like this before in the journal..." said Dipper taking the journal out of his vest, where does he put it?!

He started reading a page:

"Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, _**never let him enter your mind**_ "  
 _"Well, that's great!"_ I thought to myself _"Cause his constantly appearing in my dreams"_

We all heard Stan grunt and we gasped.

"Grunkle Stan!" exclaimed Mabel while I cursed under my breath.

Then there was a shadow shaped like the goddamned demon entering Stan's body and making him start moving and his eyes glowing blue.  
Mabel took the journal from Dipper and continued reading the page:

"It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation."  
"Ugh, this is great." Dipper groaned "I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?"  
"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!" said Clara making Dipper sigh.  
"Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been" said Dipper dramatically.  
"Your grunkle's mind" I finished and a lighting flashed.  
"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" Soos said and laughed "You know what? I'm just gonna bring 'em"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We had turned off the lights and made a circle of candles surrounding Stan's body and us, and right now my headache was only worse than before.

"Ok, guys, in order to save him, we're gonna have to follow that... Dream demon into his mind" said Dipper while holding the journal.  
"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now" Soos grabbed Stan's chinchilla as a ventriloquist dummy and said in a high voice " I love Soos like a son!"  
"Soos! This is serious!" Dipper said while I chuckled.  
"Sorry!" he said still using Stan's mouth.

My sister, Soos and Mabel high-fived each other laughing.

"Let's do this" said Dipper putting his hand on Stan's head and doing the same the rest of us "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad homiem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! Magister mentium!"

As Dipper was speaking his eyes went blue, the Soos', then Mabel's, then Clara's and I think that at least mine. After that the candles went out and there was a blue explosion and we got in Stan's mind.  
Everything was in black and white and blurry with things flying around. In front of us there was a creepy and messy version of the Mystery Shack.

"What the...?" Soos said.  
"Wow, this is Stan's mind?" Clara said "It's kinda creepy"  
"I figured there would be more hot old ladies" continued him.

I groaned the pain was unbearable, how could I feel pain if I didn't have a body?

"Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy" Dipper said making us focus on the mission.  
"Yeah! Look out for the triangle guy!" a new voice said.

I turned around and grunted when I saw _**him**_. The fucking demon that had been giving me nightmares for two weeks.

"It's him! It's the guy!" Soos exclaimed.  
"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" said Mabel and ran to tackle him but ran inside of him.

He took a watch out, looked at it with a boring expression and after a few seconds passed he let Mabel out.

"Gotcha! Wait, what?" said Mabel confused.  
"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last!" he exclaimed happily "Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!" then he shoots hole in Dipper's chest.

He screamed and Mabel stuck a hand into it.

"Mabel!" he said angry then asked Bill "What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?"  
"And of course I didn't forget about you, love" he continued talking, ignoring Dipper's question "I see you've been loosing sleep because of me." he laughed circling me making me take a step back. "By the way, how's your headache?"

Then I realized that my head had stopped hurting.

"H-how? It's gone!" I exclaimed.  
"See? You just needed to see me! I've been dying to finally touch you" he said rubbing my neck, where the chain of the necklace was.  
"What the Hell?! Stop touching me and answer Dipper's answer!" I demanded him.  
"Ok, love, no need to be so harsh" he tapped his fingers where his chin should be "What was it? Oh yeah! What go I want? Just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing his memories." he started to explain "Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely."  
"Not if we stop you!" Clara exclaimed.  
"Hah! Fat chance, Clara! I'm the master of the mind." blue flames started circling him "For example! I know what you're thinking" he said pointing at Mabel.  
"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!"

He snapped his fingers and two really bright and colorful boys. One had tan skin, chin length blond hair and was wearing a sleeveless turquoise shirt, white shorts and brown sandals. The other had pale skin, short blue hair and was wearing a fuchsia shirt with a red and white jacket, turquoise jeans and white shoes.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" asked the blond one.  
"We must be in Heaven 'cause I just saw an angel!" blue haired one answered pointing at me.  
"Hey! Hands off my girl!" Bill exclaimed getting closer to me.  
 _"What the fuck?! Why are they flirting with me? I mean, they're Mabel's dream!"_  
"Chill dude, we didn't know she's yours" the blond said to him.  
"I'm never letting go of your leg, Craz!" said Mabel hugging the blue haired's leg.  
"You're way out of your league, kids." Bill said "Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" Then he crushed through a wall of the Mystery Shack.  
"We're going in Mabel, can we leave those guys out here?" asked Dipper "Looking at them...Hurts my eyes..."  
"No! They can help us!"  
"Totally! Arm throne!" They both exclaimed offering it to me.  
"No, thanks. I can walk by myself"

They shrugged and picked Clara and Mabel up and put them in their arms, making the girls chuckle.

"Dude! Arm throne!" said Soos to Dipper and started walking after him.

We went inside of the shack and saw that it was huge. It had lots of doors and stairs.

"Radical!" said Craz.  
"I also think it's radical!" said the other guy.

We started to go down the stairs when a bat with Stan's face flew by our side screaming "No refunds!"  
We continued walking until we got to a door that said: Memories.

"Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!" exclaimed Soos pointing at the hall.  
"Great. Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that." grunted Dipper still angry.  
"Come on Dipper, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!" I said.  
"Alice is talking!" said Craz.  
"So rad!"  
"Let's get searching!" exclaimed Soos.

We started to run down the hall opening and closing door that showed Stan's memories, like when he was in jail or in a date with Lazy Susan.  
While running we saw a door that said: Dipper's memories.

"Look, guys! Memories about me!" said Dipper opening the door.  
"That doesn't seem like a good idea." said Soos trying to stop him from seeing the memories.  
"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me." explained him.  
"We already know how Stan feels about us!" said Mabel "He loves us! We're great."  
"Yeah. Let's just keep moving." Clara said.

We continued running when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw... Jara, the stalker girl.

"You!" I exclaimed "What are you doing here?!"  
"Well... You see.." she started to explain "I was in the Mystery Shack but there was no one, so I walked further in and saw this journal lying around a guy, and decided to read out loud what it said and... Now I'm here. And I don't know how to get out!"  
"Ok... Just come with us and we'll help you get out of here."  
"Thanks!" she said happily.

After that we continued walking and opening doors. I could hear Soos calling out for the code. And Craz and Xyler talking about how they could open and close doors.  
After Mabel showed us a really traumatic memory about Stan's tummy Soos said:

"We've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?"  
"If we wanna find Stan's memory, we gotta think like Stan." explained Mabel to us "He's always hiding stuff, right?"  
"Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?" said Soos.  
"Soos, that's it! Look!" I exclaimed and lifted the rug under us, revealing a door.  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Jara and opened the door, showing us a memory of Stan locking his safe.  
"What do we do now? Jinx!" said Craz and Xyler at the same time.  
"Let's just destroy the door before Bill can find it!" Clara exclaimed while grabbing a battle axe.  
"I think I should do it" Jara suddenly said "I'm pretty strong."  
"Ok! Here you go!" said Clara handing her the axe.

Jara lifted it and was about to hit it when Soos stopped her saying:

"Wait! Maybe I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!"  
"Uh... Ok"

After she said that Soos began to lift up the door with some kind of psychic power, I looked at him confused and heard Jara gasp and curse under her breath. As he was doing this, another Soos walked in talking about one of Stan's memories. I looked back at the Soos with the door and heard hi laugh like... _**Bill**_.

"Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code!" he turned into the demon while laughing "It's funny how dumb you are."

I glared at him with hate.

"The combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier then I thought!" he continued talking "For a moment I thought this stupid meatsack was going to screw everything" he glared at her, making her tremble and muttering an apology.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" said Mabel angrily.  
"Awesome comeback, Mabel!" complimented Na Xyler.  
"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler." snapped Mabel at him.  
"Later, suckers!" said Bill taking Jara and flying away.  
"Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" said Mabel.  
"What's the point? Why should I save him, huh?" asked Dipper walking to us "I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me."  
"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true." I tried to comfort him.  
"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Alice! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!"  
"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw." Mabel saidto her brother "If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!"  
"No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix." he snapped at her.  
"Fine. Come on, guys. We'll save Stan ourselves."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We found Bill telling Gideon the safe's code so Clara fired a Nyarf dart at the door, making it fall in the memory about the Bottomless Pit.

"Ha ha! Boom!" laughed Clara high-fiving me.  
"Clara did it!" exclaimed the dream boys.  
"The Shack is safe!" said Soos.  
"The deal's off!" we could heard Gideon shout at Bill.  
"Wa-wait! No! Wait!" he pleaded.  
The screen in Bill's body turned off and his body cracked to pieces and fell off. Then it reappeared as red.  
"YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!" I stepped in front of Clara, trying to protect her "Do you have any idea what I'm like WHEN I'M MAD?!" he said with a low, demonic voice.

Several characters passed by Bill's eye. Then a Stan rock head popped out from our feet and raised up and Bill got very big.

"So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad." said Soos.  
"EAT NIGHTMARES!" shouted Bill with the creepy voice.

We all screamed, scared as fuck.

"One nightmare, coming up!" Bill an ounce.  
"Nightmare?" said Soos "Hope it's not that British dog man I'm always dreaming about..."

The British dog man appeared in front of him and started poking him with his cane.

"You!" Bill striked a nightmare to Mabel.

Mabel became green and ugly. Her voice also changed to a low and slow tone.

"My cuteness!" she screamed with a low voice "What did you do to my cuteness?!"  
"You're next!" said Bill to the boys.  
"Cool! We're next!" Craz said.

Craz started to dance with Xyler but they both got knocked out by Bill's beam. They burnt and vanished.

"My dream boys!" Mabel screamed.  
"This one's for you!" said Bill pointing at Clara making lots of dogs run to her and making her scream and run.  
"Clara! Calm down! They're not real" I said trying to hug her and calm her down.  
"Don't think I've forgotten you, love!" He laughed at my and snapped his fingers, making me gasp in fear.

The moment I did that I felt something burning my lungs, I breathed in but it made it worse. I needed air! I was drowning! I fell to my knees clutching my neck and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And now to finish you all once in for all!" Bill shouted really mad.  
"No, no!" Mabel and Soos pleaded.  
"Hey! Bill!" said Dipper flying in.  
"WHAT?!" he grunted.  
"Nice bow tie!" Dipper made a hole in Bill with a laser from his eyes making him scream.

Dipper started to explain how we could conceive anything in Stan's mind, but I wasn't listening, because... You see... I was drowning! I could see they were killing their nightmares, so I started to ask them for help.  
Clara came tuning to me and helped me, I started coughing but I could hear Xyler and Craz playing synthesized music.

"No! Synthesized music! It hurts!" screamed Bill.  
"And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!" Dipper shouted to him "Mabel! Everyone, together!"

We all started to imagine and then a hole below Bill appeared

"No, no, no! Enough!" He made everything turn white and he became yellow again "You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

Soos poked at Mabel and whispered to her:

"He's talking about you."  
"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching! Especially you, love. I'll be watching you! "He looked at me and disappeared, his words echoing.  
"He's gone! we did it!" exclaimed Dipper and we all cheered but then they began to disappear  
"Stan must be waking up." I said with a hoarse voice.  
"Will we ever see you guys again?" asked Mabel to Xyler and Craz.  
"In your dreams." said Craz.  
"Good one, bro. Good one." Xyler said before they disappeared.

We all woke up in the living room, shouting in surprise.

"We did it!" Mabel exclaimed happily.  
"What? Did what? What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men and flying triangle flirting with Alice?" Stan asked.  
"Grunkle Stan! You're okay!" said Dipper hugging him.  
"What is this, a hug?"  
"Nope! It's a choke hold." he said and started to choke Stan.

We laughed and Dipper stopped choking him.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." Stan said chuckling.  
"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this old shack." said Clara.  
"Group hug!" Soos exclaimed but no one moved "No? I never know the right time!"

The Shack suddenly started to shake.

"Hey, do you guys feel...?" I started to ask but I was interrupted by an explosion.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?" Said Gideon appearing from the smoke.  
"But.. we defeated Bill!" Dipper said.  
"Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite!" explained the evil kid.  
"What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Stan asked really confused.  
"Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed!" Gideon showed us the the deed "The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get out of my property!" He got a handheld transceiver "Daddy? Bring it around the front."

Don't worry, guys! It's just part of the dream!" Dipper said "We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?  
Suddenly a wrecking ball smashed the Mystery Shack's sign and we all screamed.

"Someone pinch me, dude..." muttered Soos.

The broken sign fell in front of us.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:  
Holly fuck! 4800 words! It's the longest thing I've ever wrote.  
Btw, have you seen the cool picture of the story? It was done by the great Jara! She also wrote most of the nightmare of the beginning and helped me during the chapter.  
Love you guys! ~Alicia


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gideon Rises**

* * *

After Gideon stole Stan's deed and he kicked us out of the shack Soos took Stan and the twins to his grandma's house, where he lived. We helped them to take their things to the house and also took some to our bungalow.  
Right now we were all in the Mystery Shack dressed up in some really stupid costumes (a trench coat, a fedora and fake beards or mustaches).

"We're in." Dipper whispered to us.  
"Just gonna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm loving these fake mustaches." Mabel said twirling hers.  
"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos." he said pointing to his hat that said "Not Soos"  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you..."Gideon made a dramatic pause and then said "Gideonland!"  
"What?!" we all screamed in horror.  
"We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment." he continued talking "And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!" his father pulled off a cloak to reveal Waddles in a Gideon costume.  
"Boom, he's a pig!" Gideon exclaimed.  
"Waddles!" Mabel cried out "You monster!"  
"All right, that's it!" Stan said and pulled his disguise off.

We all pushed our way into the crowd and ran up the stage.  
"Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud!" Stan shouted.  
"This kid broke in and stole his property!" I continued pointing at the pig kid.  
"Arrest him, officers!" Clara shouted.  
"Yeah!" said the twins at the same time.  
"Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me." Gideon said putting a face of surprise.  
 _"What the fuck?! He's such a fucking liar!"_ I thought, getting really pissed off.  
"Look, here's the deed right here!" he pulled the deed out of his shirt as he said that.  
"Well that's all the proof I need to see." said the fat and short officer.  
"I love you, Lil' Gideon! Sing them funny songs!" shouted the tall and skinny one to the damned kid.

Gideon snapped his fingers, and two burly guards grabbed us to kick us off the stage.

"Now get off my property, old man!" Gideon said.  
"I'll show you who's the old man!" grunted Stan but his hearing aid acted up "Ow, my hearing aid! Ow!"

We got carried off the stage while Gideon waved and said to us:

"Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all."

The guards throw us outside and left us to watch the ceremony through a chain-link fence. Dipper sighed as he leaned on it. He kicked a rock out of frustration.

"Don't worry, guys." Dipper said reassuringly "We'll get the shack back somehow."  
"We better" said Wendy suddenly appearing  
"Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper.  
"If I can't work at the Shack," started explaining the ginger-haired girl "my dad's gonna force me to move upstate to work at my cousin's logging camp."  
"Logging camp?" I heard Clara mutter to herself.  
"What? You're leaving town? But we need you here!" said Dipper.  
"Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on" Dipper glared at Soos, making him stop talking" ...you... calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees!" he laughed nervously and whispered to Dipper "Saved it!"

We heard a noise coming out from some bushes and Wendy said:

"Oh man, guys. Don't look now."

Suddenly Robbie emerged from the bushes holding a boom-box and shouting.

"Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boom box forever!"  
"I was never here."

Wendy mounted her bike and rode away.  
Robbie continued chasing after her and calling her name.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family." said Soos's grandma.  
"No se preocupe usted, abuelita, Clara y yo no vamos a quedarnos [Don't worry, abuelita, Clara and I won't be staying] " I said to her, talking my native language, Spanish (from Spain, not from South America), and making her smile.  
"Where are we gonna stay, Dipper?" I heard a worried Mabel say to Dipper "Where am I gonna put all my sweaters?"  
"Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does." said Soos trying to cheer the twins up.  
"What's Stan gonna tell mom and dad?" asked Dipper.

I heard Stan talking with their parents and nudged at Clara while pointing at the kitchen with my head, we shared a look and then gave the kids a reassuring smile, not showing what we had just heard.  
After that, Mabel decided to ask Stan if we could order pizza, which we did (being payed by me). When we were done eating I went to the kitchen to help cleaning the dishes, leaving with some toy cars. Stan was in the kitchen, looking sad.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him "Are you gonna send them back?"  
"I think so... I don't think I'll be able to take care of them if we don't get the shack back"

I finished scrubbing a glass, walked to him and patted his back.

"Don't worry, I think you're doing the right thing" I said to him.  
"You know what, kid? I like you, you're not like the rest of teenagers, you're more... Mature." I smiled at him laughing "I'm gonna go tell them."

He walked out of the kitchen and I followed him. In the living room Soos, Clara, Mabel and Dipper were still with the cars.

"Kids, we've got to talk." Stan started to say, nervously "Look I've been thinking and... I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have house or a job, the plan is, you're goin' home. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets."  
"But Grunkle Stan, you can't give up!" said Dipper.  
"Yeah dude, look at these faces!" Soos began to nudge at Mabel and whispered to her "Be cuter Mabel! Your summer depends on it!"  
"Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents. Sorry kids, Gideon won." replied Stan, defeated, he placed the bus tickets and got of out the house "Summer's over."  
"Mr. Pines, come back! RECONSIDER!" shouted Soos runnig after him.  
"Guys, that's enough." Dipper said confidently "If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon, then we'll have to do it ourselves."  
"Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have one thing he doesn't." Clara exclaimed.  
"The Journal!" "A grappling hook!" exclaimed Dipper and Mabel at the same time.  
"Oh. The Journal..."muttered Mabel, then cheered "Journal!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning we went to the woods near the shack and watched how the men were working in building Gideonland.  
I had decided to help them get the shack because I hated that little pig-little-man and wanted Clara and the twins to be happy.

"Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed" explained Dipper gesturing at each thing while talking.  
"Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!" Mabel shot her grappling hook, but it hit a tree branch, ricocheted to Dipper and hit him in the face.  
"Now will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!" he grunted in pain and rubbed his face.  
"Nope!" she exclaimed and high-fived Clara, who was snickering.  
"Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let's see..." he started to number creatures from the journal, which Clara and Mabel agreed to.  
"Whoa, what's this?" asked Clara pointing at a page, it was full of symbols and circles... And stuff like that.  
"I've stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon- "explained Dipper to her but was interrupted by Mabel.  
"BORING! To defeat those guards we need some kind of army."  
"...Wait a minute! An army! Mabel, that's it! The gnomes!" he exclaimed after thinking about it, making Mabel to nervously tug her sweater's collar.

We decided to go the forest to look for the gnomes, while we were walking they told us what had happened with them.

"I think this is their hiding spot" said Dipper.  
"I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?" Mabel thought out loud.

I pushed some bushes and we all screamed at the sight before us. A gnome, I think his name was Jeff, bathing (while singing) _ **in squirrels.**_

"This...this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub." he awkwardly said and scrubbed his armpit with a squirrel he had in his hand.

We all looked at each other disgusted and after the squirrels had stopped he said:

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin' back. Take five, Chris." he said to a squirrel (it was the one he was using to scrub himself) and said to the rest to keep running in circles "So, changed your mind about marryin' me, did ya Mabel?"  
"Ew, hardly. We need your help. And seriously, ew!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"You want our help? After you left me at the altar? No dice!" he said angrily "Or are you offering me this lovely tall girl as my new queen?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
"Err... No, sorry I'm already taken" I nervously lied, but couldn't help but remember how Bill had said that I was his.  
"What if we were able to get you a new queen? One even more beautiful than Mabel or Alice" Clara tried to negotiate with Jeff.  
"Her name's Gideon and she has lovely white hair." Dipper said and I had to cover my mouth so he could not see how I was smiling.  
"Whoa. Mature woman, huh?" he seemed to think over it and called for a gnome Hey Shmebulock, get my cologne!"

An older gnome came with some cologne and Jeff asked him if the only thing he could say was "Shmebulock", making him nod sadly.

"It's a deal!" Jeff said and shook hand with Dipper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We got to the Mystery Shack and when Gideon's dad saw us he called for him. I saw him throw the shovel he was using to the ground and walked to us.

"Give us the deed to the shack, Gideon, or else." Dipper said to him.  
"Am I supposed to say, "Or else what?" " he answered mockingly.  
"Yes, you are supposed to say that." Mabel said and then yelled "Now!"

Suddenly Gideon's bodyguards fell to the floor and an army of gnomes surrounded Gideon, making him gasp.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back our deed and get off our property!" Dipper shouted to him.  
"And let the marriage ceremony begin!" exclaimed Jeff rubbing his hands.  
"Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to—" Gideon pulled out a whistle and blew it, and all the gnomes covered their ears "Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes too!" he blew the whistle again.  
"Stop! We'll do anything!" Jeff begged "How can we serve you your majesty? The most beautiful girl we've ever seen!"  
"I am not a girl!" Gideon exclaimed angrily.  
"Really? But your skin is so soft. You moisturize, or...?" Jeff said rubbing Gideon's hand, but was interrupted by him.  
"Subdue them!" he ordered the gnomes pointing at us.

They grunted and charges at us while Gideon talked.

"I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever..?"  
"Let go!" Dipper shouted and the 3rd Journal fell out of his pocket "Oh no!"  
"Shit" I muttered under my breath.  
"No! Could it be? Is it?" Gideon run up to the Journal and laughed "Of course! It all makes sense!" Dipper struggled to break free from the gnomes and Gideon continued talking "The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" After that he flicked Dipper's nose.  
"No! Give it back" Dipper reached for the journal.  
"Every victory you had was because of your precious book!"  
"Give it back or I'll—" Dipper threatened Gideon.  
"Or you'll what, boy? You'll what? Huh? Huh? No muscles. No brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this! Bye bye forever, y'all!" he whistled, and the gnomes carried the four of us away.  
"He may not do anything, but I will." I shouted at Gideon.

When we got near the forest the gnomes throw us to the ground and Jeff said:

"Next time, do your own dirty work" then, he run away with the rest if the gnomes.  
"Well, that's it." Dipper sighed "Guess the bus should be here soon."  
"What? Dipper, don't give up!" said Clara trying to encourage him.  
"You always have a plan!" Mabel said.  
"No! The journal always has a plan! Think about it, Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Stan, or anyone."  
"There's gotta be something we can do!" I said desperately.  
"What can we do?" Dipper said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We went to the bus' station to say goodbye to Mabel and Dipper We all exchanged our phone numbers and they promised to call us when they got home. They hugged us one last time and got into the bus, looking glum.  
They got to the back and looked at us.

"Sorry kids, it's for the best." he said with sadness in his eyes.

Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Grenda, Candy, Clara and I waved at Dipper and Mabel as the bus departed.  
I kicked the ground and grunted.

"I can't believe that kid is gonna win"

Clara and I went to Soos' house. His grandma was vacuuming the curtains and Stan sitting on the couch.

"Well Stan, this is it. Rock bottom. No friends, no family, stuck watching infomercials for whatever that is..." he muttered with sadness, he picked up the Gideon pin and looked at it "How did you do it, kid? Why are you always one step ahead? Maybe he really is psychic after..." His hearing aid acted up and made him cringe "Ah! My hearing aid! What keeps causing that?"  
"Wait a minute! That pin is the thing making interferences. We know Gideon's weakness!" said Clara.

In that moment Soos' grandma offered us tea, but we got up, Stan kissed her and run to the door, being followed by us.

"Hey! Wasn't Soos the one driving the bus taking the twins back home?" said Clara while we were running to Stan's car.  
"I think so!" replied Stan.  
"I'll give him a call" I said pulling my phone from my pocket an dialing Soos' number.

After a few seconds he picked it up.

"Hey Alice! What's up?"  
"Soos, are the twins with you?" I asked him "We've found Gideon's weakness"  
"That's funny!" he laughed "We've just been attacked by a giant robot that looked like him"  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed and stopped running making Stan and Clara to look at me with worried faces "Are you all okay?!"  
"Yeah, we're cool. I'm in the bus, which is in a cliff, and the twins are fighting against the robot in the old mine railway"  
"Ok!" I started running again "We're going there" I hanged up the phone and told them what was happening.

We got in the car and Stan drove us where everything was happening. But suddenly we saw a giant explosion.

"Drive faster!" shouted Clara.

When we finally got there we found the police officers trying to arrest Dipper and Mabel.  
Stan parked screaming, got out of the car and shouted

"Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got somethin' to say!"  
"Not this guy again." muttered officer Blubs.  
"Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest" he started mocking Gideon "Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!"  
"He's more honest than you!" exclaimed the officer. "Yeah! And he's psychic too!" Durland, the other officer, said.  
"How's this for psychic? Alice..." I kicked the Gideon-bot and a panel fell off" Bam! Take a good look!"

Inside of the bot there were many screens showing the Gravity Falls' people and all their secrets.

"Wait a minute, is that ME?!" Lazy Susan pointed at one of the screens, it was showing the secret ingredient to her coffee omelet.

Then everyone started pointing at the screens, recognizing themselves.

"And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" Stan broke the pin revealing a camera in the eye of the picture and everybody started doing the same and glaring Gideon.  
"Gideon, we gave you our trust..." said the tall officer.  
"You LIED to us!" exclaimed a big ginger-haired man.  
"Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?" Gideon said trying to hide from the people.  
"Tyler?" Durland said.

We all looked at a skinny man wearing a black and white cap that was next to Gideon, who I suppose was Tyler.

"Get 'im..." He whimpered wiping his tears "Get 'im!"  
"Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs." sentenced the older officer, arresting Gideon (and making my sister and me to secretly fist pump)

Durland put the tiny handcuffs on Gideon's wrists.

"Wha- no! Let go of me! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he said struggling while they took him to the police car, where Stan was waiting.  
"Just one more thing" he picked the kid up and started shaking him, making things fall from him.  
"I believe this belongs to me." said Stan snatching the Mystery Shack's and people started taking him pictures.  
"No! No! Watch the hair!" Gideon shouted when he was put in the car "You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!" he continued shouting as the car left.  
"There you have it. Local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Stanford?" Sandra, the reporter, said.  
"The Mystery Shack is back, baby!" Stan exclaimed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We all helped to fix the shack and after a couple of hard-working days the shack looked as it did before.  
I was taking a break outside of the shack and thinking about everything that had happened these last few days.  
Entering Stan's mind, Bill, the shack being stolen and... The nightmares stopping. It seemed as if seeing Bill was the thing that had stopped them.

"Alice" I heard Dipper call my name, making me to stop thinking and to open my eyes "can we talk?"  
"Uhm... Sure" I got up from my lying position.

He hesitated for a moment but then asked:

"Why... Why did Bill talk to you as if he knew you?"

I stared at him in shock, but I knew that he would probably ask sooner or later, and I was grateful that he preferred to do it with no other people around us.

"Well... I... I think is because of this." I said while taking the necklace out of my shirt.  
"Where did you get that?" Dipper exclaimed looking at it in shock.  
"In the lake, after that dryad almost drowned me. Why?"  
"There's a page of the journal that is about it"

He pulls out the journal number 3 and read out loud.

"Bill Cipher's trap: don't ever wear it, _**ever**_ , for you won't be abeles to take it off (unless Bill wants you to or you die)." I sighed and Dipper looked at me with pity "It chains your soul to Bill, turning you into _**his**_ _**property**_. Currently it's lost... Well, not anymore" muttered Dipper while writing where I had found it "...but I've heard that it's been in the property of a family that works for him for hundreds of years." Dippers pointed at a drawing of the back of the necklace and continued reading "Code in the back there's written a message in Bill's code that says: mine. When the person wearing it meets him, his power over them grows, letting him connect with them in their dreams"  
"Well, isn't it just great?!" I groaned angrily and tired.  
"Don't worry Alice, I promise I will help you to get rid of it." Dipper said with determination.  
"Thanks Dipper" I said and hugged him.

When I pulled from him I found him blushing, I smiled and said before walking inside the house:

"We better start unpacking your things"

We went upstairs and Clara and Mabel were finishing putting her posters when Stan came into the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel waved at him.  
"Uh, you kiddos settlin' back in okay?"  
"Yep! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl." said her pointing at one.  
"Hey, Grunkle Stan, we've all been talking, And I think there's something we should finally tell you." Dipper said and pulled out the journal "This is a journal I found in the woods." he handed it to Stan "It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it."

Stan solemnly closed the book.

"I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper... AHAHAHA! Now I know where you've been getting it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!"  
"But it's all real!" I exclaimed defending Dipper.  
"Haha. You all gotta quit readin' this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" Stan got up, taking the book with him and started to leave.  
"Wait, no! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper tried to stop him.  
"Magic book." We heard Stan laughs "Ridiculous!"  
"Stan, I need it!"  
"Dipper, you don't need that book! Don't you see?" said his sister "On your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands! You're a hero whether you've got that journal or not!"  
"Whoa. Thanks, Mabel." he smiled "I still want it back though." he sighed  
"I'm sure you'll get it back." Clara said reassuringly to him.  
"What would a boring old man like Stan want with that book anyway?" continue Mabel.

Suddenly Soos popped out of behind some a cardboard box and shot a pair of water guns at us.

"Soos-ed!"

We all got up and chased after Soos laughing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:  
Chapter 5 done! Yay!  
I know that Bill hasn't appeared in this chapter (even though this is a Bill Cipher x Oc story) but he will appear really soon *grins evilly*  
Bye! =^-^=  
Oh! And there's one more thing I have to mention!  
I love you! 3  
(Steven Universe reference)  
~Alicia


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Scary-oke**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Everything was black and there were tiny white lights flying around. Everything was kind of beautiful and relaxing.

"This is new..." I muttered to myself "Hello? Is anybody here?"  
"Why yes! There's anybody!" I heard a voice say, I looked around but there was no one "Well, that's not correct... There's someone! But that's not correct either, because it's not just someone, it's me!" suddenly the owner of the voice appeared, and guess who it was... Bill-fucking-Cipher.  
"You!" I exclaimed frowning "What the Hell are you doing here?! I thought you were leaving me forever!"  
"Don't worry, dear. I'm not leaving you!" he said and pinched my cheek.  
"Well, do it!"  
"Oh..." he looked down and sighed "Ok..." he turned around and floated away.  
"That was... Easy..."  
"Just kidding!" Bill appeared again and started laughing when he saw my face "Oh man... You really thought I was leaving!"  
"B-but... I was sleeping so well! I was having more than 5 hours of sleep"  
"Wow, honey! I'm impressed! But don't complain, you've been almost a week without me. You should be happy to see me."  
"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and grunted.  
"What do I want?" he said and started circling me and whispered "You."  
"W-what?! A-anyway, I would never be interested in you. You're a triangle, for God's sake!"  
"So that's the problem! Don't worry, love, I can fix it" he snapped his fingers and a bright blue light appeared, making me close my eyes.  
"Done! Love, you can look!"

I opened my eyes and I saw a man floating in front of me. He had short blond hair, a goatee and an eyepatch was covering one of his eyes, it was black with a golden eye. He was wearing a yellow suit jacket with a brick pattern on its lower part, under it there was a black shirt, some black suit pants and black shoes. And of course, a bow tie and a flying top hat.

"Like what you see, babe?" he smirked when he saw I was staring at him and I blushed. "Aww no need to be so shy!" he said hugging me from behind and burring his head in my shoulder.  
"I'm not shy!" I said shaking my head "I was surprised, that's all! Now, stop hugging me!"

He tightened his embrace and whispered in my ear:

"Make me"

I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on my skin and I frowned. What could I do?  
I lifted my leg and kicked him.  
 _ **In the balls.**_  
He let go of me and fell to the floor.

"You bitch!"  
"What? You mad" I put my hand on my hips and smiled smugly.

He looked up to me and I saw his eye glint red for a second, making me stop smiling.

"Feisty... I like it" he stated getting up "It may have hurt but now you look... Hotter." he floated near me and licked his lips.

I tried to take a step back but I couldn't.

"W-what are you doing?!" I asked in panic.  
"I'm not doing anything" he smirked grabbing my chin and rubbing it with his gloved thumb.

He stopped suddenly and grunted looking around.

"It looks like you're gonna wake up, love." he kissed my hand "Have fun at the party, m'lady!"

I woke up suddenly, and I looked at my phone, that was ringing.

"Hey, Alice!" I heard Mabel say from the other side of the phone.  
"What do you want?" I groaned.  
"We're gonna re-open the Mystery Shack and the cameras are gonna come!"  
"That's great..." I muttered rubbing my eyes "Wait. When are they coming?"  
"At... Dipper! When are the cameras coming?!" shouted Mabel to Dipper and I heard Dipper answering her "At 9:00"

Shit! It was 8:30 and I still had to wake Clara up, get dressed, have breakfast and go to the shack.

"Ok! Bye!" I hung up and jumped down from my bunk bed. We had to hurry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" Stan said to the tourists and cameras making them cheer for him "We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!"

Clara grabbed a Li'l Gideon doll and everyone booed.

"Please, please... " said Stan making them stop "Boo harder!" we all did as he said before he continued talking "But I didn't catch that pork chop all alone. These four scamps deserve SOME of the glory" he playfully rubbed Dipper's hat and Mabel elbowed Stan. "Okay, okay. Most of the glory."

Toby, the ´journalist´ held up a cinder block painted to look like a camera and said:

"Smile for the camera!"  
"Your camera's a cinder block, Toby." snapped Stan  
"I just wanna be a part of things..." pouted him, making me look at him with pity.  
"Smile for a REAL camera." Shandra Jimenez, the beautiful and real journalist, said.  
"Everybody say "Something stupid!" " Mabel exclaimed to the five of us.

Mabel poked her fingers in her cheeks, Stan put on some jazz hands, Dipper pretended to choke himself, Clara showed her teeth, I stuck my tongue out while winking and we all exclaimed:

"Something stupid!"  
"And don't forget to come to the after-party tonight at eight. " Stan said showing them an After-Party poster. It was black with letters in bright colors and a drawing of the Mystery Shack.  
"We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people!" Clara and Mabel grabbed a karaoke machine "Light! Music! Enchantment!" she blew confetti out of her hand "And an amazing karaoke performance by my family band, Love Patrol Alpha!" Clara and I looked at each other and snickered.  
"I don't know about that." Dipper said.  
"I would never agree to that, ever." grunted Stan.  
"Too late!" stated Mabel smiling "We wrote your names on the list! It's happening!"

Suddenly Wendy bursted in the shack blowing an air horn.

"Buy a ticket, people! You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!" she said pointing to a guy with a red t-shirt and the tourists followed her outside, leaving the five of us alone inside.  
"The town loves us; we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going my way." sighed Stan happily.  
"Hey, Grunkle Stan. Now that we have a moment. I've been meaning to ask you for my journal back." said Dipper.  
"What? Journal?" he searched himself for the journal patting his jacket, but finally he pulled it from under a counter laughing "You mean this old thing! It was so boring I couldn't even finish it."  
"Wait, you're just gonna give it to me? Just like that?"  
"What else do you want? A kiss on the cheek?" he answered smirking and pointing his cheek with his finger.  
"I... I gotta go!" Dipper exclaimed and gestured us to follow him.

When we got their room, in the attic, Dipper locked the door, turned Mabel's stuffed animals around, pulled down the blinds window and turned on his electric lamp.

"We've gotta talk. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls." Dipper started explained "Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this Journal. But why?" he started pacing up and down the room "Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said "everything was going to change"? "when he mentioned the demon I scowled, remembering the dream "There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it."

He pointed at a board with lots of pictures of the mysteries of Gravity Falls and of people that could be the author of the journals.

"Hey! I know that guy!" I said pointing at one of a man with auburn hair and a goatee looking at the camera scared "His name is Alex, he's pretty nice and draws super well, we've met a couple of times. So... Yeah... Only for you to know..."  
"Anyways..." Said Mabel after a pause "Bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember?  
"I just feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything." said Dipper while flipping through the pages of the journal.  
"Don't worry Dipper!" said Clara lifting up Waddles and saying in a British accent "Lord Mystery Ham is on the case!  
"I play by my own rules! Wot? Wot?" Mabel finished.  
"I don't know why I tell the two of you things..." after Dipper said that we heard Stan's voice announcing something "Do you hear that?"

We run to Stan while we saw all the customers leaving the gift shop.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening?" Mabel asked, worried.  
"Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop." continued Dipper as Stan paced nervously.

Suddenly we heard someone ringing and knocking.  
Stan went to open the door and started offering to whoever it was souvenirs and money.  
"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town." said a man with a serious voice.  
"Activity!" said a younger man while poking Stan in the chest and making him move aside.

The older man, Agent Powers, had dark hair and dark beard, his face was super serious, the younger one, Agent Trigger, had dark blond hair and he was quite handsome, both of them were dressed in black suits.

"Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!" Stan asked nervously.  
"I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor." Powers said, making Stan laugh nervously "I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth." he stated and I looked at him with a face that said: _seriously?_ "Now, if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation." after that both men entered the Mystery Shack.  
"Investigation!" Trigger exclaimed poking Stan menacingly.  
"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?" exclaimed Dipper excited.  
"That information is classified," Powers stated before kneeling down "but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. "He close-up, making me get near then to hear everything "We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery."  
"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Dipper and briefly looked at me "I'm investigating the exact same thing! I found this Journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!"

The older agent checked Trigger before speaking again.

"If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk." After this he gave Dipper a white card with the drawing of an eagle.  
"We could talk right now! Please please. C-come in! I have so much to show you!" Dipper said almost stuttering because of his excitement.  
"I'm sorry agents." Said Stan after letting out a nervous laugh "The kid has an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem."

As he said this Mabel and Clara laughed while I looked at him with confusion in my eyes "Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?"

"Popodopopo! Swag!" Soos appeared suddenly and put some bumper stickers that read _"What is the Mystery Shack?"_ to both agents and also some funny antennae on their heads.  
"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way." Stated Agent Powers as Trigger took ten Stan bobble-heads.  
"I'm confiscating this for evidence."  
"Smart move."  
"Wait!" I exclaimed as Dipper started running after the two agents.  
"No, wait! We got so much to talk about!" He said.

Stan stopped Dipper and I from going after them.

"Hold it kiddos. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops. I'm confiscating that card." After that he took the card from Dipper, making me glare at him and Dipper gasp. "Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill." he continued talking while putting the card in a box that read: _"Contraband Box"_ and walking into the living room.  
"But Grunkle Stan! You don't understand!"  
"And don't go talking to those agents. This goes for both of you." He stated pointing at the two of us.  
"Ugh! That could've been my big break!" Dipper groaned.  
"Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan is right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you both go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?"Mabel said as she took the journal.  
"We're not gonna raise the dead." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah! I just need a chance to show those agents my book!" Dipper said.  
"Trust us Dipper," Mabel said pointing at Clara and herself "the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Boop!" Clara showed him a "Karaoke Songs" book and Dipper held it.  
"We say kara-, you say —oke! Kara—" Clara and Mabel said raising their arms and repeating it over and over "We could do this all day."  
"...oke..." I muttered to make them stop and smile at me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the re-opening Clara and I decided to stay for helping them prepare the things for the party (the truth is that I only agreed to do it so we could go for free). And let me tell you, after "dreaming" (I don't really know how to call it, as it wasn't really a dream) with a fucking perverted triangle, seeing lots of triangles around the shack and some of the decoration having triangular shapes, can make you really pissed.

"Stupid dorito..." I muttered as I ripped open a bag of candy and poured it into a bowl "Coming back to pester me..."  
"Alice, are you okay?"Dipper asked as he carried some snacks.  
"Yes! I'm fine!" I spatted glaring at him.  
"H-hey!" He said raising his hands "I'm just worried about you. You've been all grumpy all day"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as he helped me open the bags of candy.

"Sorry Dipper, it's just that..." I hesitated before continuing talking "That Bill's back in my mind! A-and he's all touchy and flirty..." I muttered embarrassed "I can't stand it!"  
"What?! Repeat that!"  
 _"Shit... Did he hear the flirting part?"_  
"Err... I can't stand it?" I said nervously.  
"No! Did you say that Bill is back?! Tell me everything! We have to..."  
"Hey guys!'Sup?" Wendy said interrupting Dipper and saving me in the process.  
 _"Thank God"_  
"Hey Wendy!" We both said at the same time.  
"What were you guys doing?"  
"Well... You know... Just chilling." Then he grabbed a handful of candy and shoved it into his mouth "Heck yeah! No rules!" He mumbled but then he started choking.  
"You okay dude?" Wendy asked him.

He nodded making an okay sign with his hand and tears in his eyes.

"Alice!" I heard Clara shout and saw her waving her arms at me.  
"Sorry guys, gotta go" I said as Clara dragged me away.

I looked back at them and I saw them fooling around with some lights. I sighed; poor Dipper, he was helplessly in love with her.

"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, you just have to change your clothes."  
"What for?" I asked bedazzled.  
"Why, for your singing performance, of course!" She said with a cheerful tone.  
"What the heck are you talking about?" I said mimicking her voice.  
"Your just gonna sing some songs in front of everyone, no biggie"  
"What?! No! When did I ever agree to do that?!"  
"That's the fun in it! You didn't!"

I stopped on my tracks and stared at her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not gonna sing in front of anyone!"  
"But you are always singing!"  
"That's different you idiot! I don't wanna"  
"Well, too bad" I heard Mabel say from behind me and I was blindfolded.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" They were surprisingly strong and soon I was tied up to a chair. "Don´t worry Alice! When we´re done you´re gonna look so beautiful!" Clara sais as I heard some rustling.  
"Yeah! All the cute guys won´t be able to stop looking at you." Mabel said making me smile awkwardly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The torture was over and they decided to take off the blindfold, which they had left on even while doing my makeup (How?).

"The only thing left is the dress!"  
"Here you go!" Mabel shoved some clothes into my arms while Clara pushed me into their wardrobe "Be careful with the Invisible Wizard!"

I got inside and got dressed, it was a nice dress. It was black with a white baby neck.

"Ok, I'm done!" I said getting out of the wardrobe.  
"You look so great! But there's still one thing left!" Mabel announced "A flower crown!"  
"...why?" I asked as she put a blue one on my head.  
"Because!"  
"...ok"  
"Now lighten up a little! And look at yourself in the mirror!" Clara said pushing me to a mirror.

I was wearing the dress with some formal creepers and my hair up in some kind of bun with the flower crown.

"You are ready to shine!" Clara said high-fiving Mabel.

They grabbed my hands and dragged me down where Stan, Wendy, Dipper and Soos were waiting for us.

"Since we are all here we can finally start the party." announced Stan.

Mabel and Clara run to the stage, where Mabel shot Stan in the face some confetti making him scream.

"Well, the confetti cannon works!" laughed Clara while grabbing some of the confetti and throwing it at me.  
"And the karaoke machine has all the best songs!" said Mabel and started to read aloud" "We Built This Township on Rock and Roll", "Danger Lane to Highway Town", "Taking Over Midnight" by &ndra!"  
"Listen kid, you do not want to hear this voice singing. Trust me." He said as he got the confetti off from his clothes.  
"Grunkle Stan, karaoke is not about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible, TOGETHER." Mabel said putting her hands on her face and grinning.

I smiled and got to where Dipper and Wendy were talking.

"Hi guys! What are you talking about?"  
"I was telling Dipper that I'm pretty sure Stan hides, like, everything in his room."  
"He might have the card that agent gave you in there."  
"Ugh, if I go into Stan's room I could get in so much trouble." Groaned Dipper looking sad.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. That's what makes it fun, dummy!" Wendy exclaimed while putting a party hat on his head and grinning at him.  
"Good luck! I have to stay here to…" I shivered nervously "Sing."  
"Ohh I´m gonna tell Tambry to film it!"

I glared at her and they laughed as they went inside of the shack.  
Suddenly I saw Clara, Mabel, Candy and Grenda running to me and calling my name.

"You have to sing!"  
"What?! So soon?" I said nervously looking around and seeing the room getting filled with people of the town.  
"Don´t worry big sis, you´ll do alright! I´ve chosen this song because I know you Know the lyrics" Clara explained to me reassuringly.  
"C´mon!" Shouted Grenda graving my arm and dragging me to the stage. I was getting tired of being dragged.  
"This is Alice and she´s gonna sing "Sarcasm" by Get Scared!" Announced Mabel and shoved the microphone in my hands.

I looked at Clara who gave me a thumbs up and smiled reassuringly as the music started.

"You've got me shaking from the way you're talking.

My heart is breaking but there's no use crying.  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes.  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die." I felt my voice tremble as I sang.

"Sticks and stones could break my bones,  
but anything you say will only fuel my lungs.  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,  
if this is love I don't wanna be loved.  
You pollute the room with your filthy tongue.  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,  
if this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
before an audience of death." I started to feel more confident as I went on singing.

"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer.  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner.  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer.  
Everything you say is like music to my…  
You could be the corpse and I could be the killer.  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner.  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer.  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears!"  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,  
if this is love I don't wanna be loved.  
You pollute the room with your filthy tongue.  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,  
if this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
before an audience of..." I breathed in, finally feeling relaxed while singing.

"Failure, find me  
to tie me up now  
by my neck cause I'm a fate worse than…  
Failure, find me  
to hang me up now  
by my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death.  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,  
if this is love I don't wanna be loved.  
You pollute the room with your filthy tongue.  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,  
if this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
before an audience of death."

Everyone cheered when I finished singing, I bowed smiling and run to the girls.

"I can´t believe I did that!" I exclaimed as I high-fived them." I have to tell Dipper and Wendy!"

I went running inside and upstairs, only to find Stan pushing Dipper outside of his room and as the boy glared at him.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly to him.  
"Don´t worry, I´ve talked to those agents and I´m meeting them at the back of the shack."  
"That's great!"

We got there and a government vehicle from appeared. Agent Trigger and Agent Powers got out of it while looking at their watches.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you. Working together we can crack all of the big questions of Gravity Falls!" The agents looked at each other while Dipper talked "Trust me, this book is the lead you've been looking for." He gave it to them and they started reading "I'm thinking full scale investigation. Forensics, researchers. Do you guys have a helicopter?" Dipper chuckled and corrected himself "I'm sorry, helicopTERS."  
"Kid, I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle's gift shop." Powers said as he pointed a page "I mean, Leprecorn? I can't be the only one who thinks that's not funny."  
"I can confirm." Trigger said shaking his head "Not funny."  
"No, no, no! It's real, I swear!" Dipper said.  
"Yeah, it's true!" I said trying to help him.  
"You should "send it to the lab." Am I saying that right?" Dipper asked.

Powers handed Dipper back the journal and said:

"Your uncle was right about that overactive imagination of yours. We've got paperwork to do, kid."  
"Boring. Paperwork." Remarked Trigger as they walked away.  
"WAIT! This book is real." Dipper exclaimed flipping through the pages "Gnomes, cursed objects, spells! LISTEN! Uh, uh, Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICIUM!"

I looked at Dipper with fear, I knew a bit of Latin and that sounded really dark and dangerous.  
As his words echoed the ground started shaking making the Agents scream.  
A huge crack formed between our feet making us jump away and land near the Agents. Green smoke came out of the crack and a zombie slowly climbed out and roared.

"Ha, a zombie! A real, actual, zombie. See? Spooky journal, 100% real. Now can we work together?" Dipper exclaimed pointing at the zombie.  
"Mother of all that is holy!" Powers shouted.  
"What do we do?" Asked Trigger.  
"It's just one zombie, trust me I see stuff like this all the time" Dipper scanned trough his journal, looking for a solution.

After a few seconds the zombie roared in his face about to eat his brains, making him scream.  
I quickly grabbed a big rock and hit the zombie with it, knocking it out.

"Whew. Oh, good thing it was just that one." Dipper sighed happily.

The ground started shaking again and more cracks formed and more green smoke appeared. Suddenly hundreds of zombies appeared and started going after us.

"You guys can help right?!" I exclaimed with fear.  
"Girl, we've been chasing the paranormal for years but we have never seen anything like this before!" exclaimed Powers.  
"Get down!" Shouted Trigger but the zombies tackled them pulling them into the darkness of the forest, leaving us.  
"OH, MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Shouted Dipper throwing his hands to his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We run into the party and Soos, Clara and Mabel were the only ones left, everyone else had run away because of the "earthquake" Dipper had caused.  
Mabel noticed the zombies following us and asked him:

"Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?"  
"Raise the dead."  
"And what did you do?"  
"Raise the dead." Answered Dipper sounding ashamed.

As the zombies got closer, we backed up as Soos heroically stepped in front of us to protect us.

"Stay back dudes, this is about to get intense."

A zombie knocked over a table, forcing us into a dead end, as they surrounded us, making us scream.

"Sorry, one second." Soos said taking out his phone and taking a picture "You got to admit this is pretty cool."  
"ZOMBIES!" Shouted Dipper.  
"Don't panic. Maybe they're just a really ugly flash mob?!" Said Mabel trying to calm us down.

A zombie swung and almost hit our heads before we ducked and we run behind Soos while screaming.

"Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen, I literally know all there is to know about to avoid zombies." A zombie bite Soos, and he became a zombie. "Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yea or Nay? Seeing some Yea faces over here." He said making us scream.

We run around the side of the house, Soos and the other zombies in slow pursuit and I had to slice through a zombie with his shovel I had found while running.

"Quick! The golf cart!" Dipper exclaimed but some zombies attacked it, tipping it over and biting at it "Aw, come on!"  
"Hoo, that's a bummer. Good news for me though, ha ha." Laughed Soos.  
"Soos!" Clara exclaimed.  
"Sorry, dudes, I just really want those brains!"  
"Stay back!" Exclaimed Dipper as he threw a colorful disco ball at me and I hit it throwing it at the zombies.

But one of them caught it in its mouth and swallowed it, sending rays of colorful light shining out between its ribs and they continued advancing toward us.

"Give it up, dudes! Your fighting only makes us look more rad!" Soos said.  
"What do we do? Where's Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked worried.  
"How's he supposed to help? He doesn't even believe in the supernatural!" Dipper exclaimed.

A zombie popped in front of us trying to attack us.

"Take that, sucka!"Abel exclaimed before hitting it with the karaoke machine, making its head fly off "This thing's a surprisingly good weapon!"

More zombies approached behind us, making us scream and run into the shack.

"Quick! We need to board up all the windows!" Commanded Dipper.

We started to pile things in front of the door, blocking it. The zombies pressed against the door and begann to break it.

"Okay, maybe that'll hold 'em." Sighed Dipper as we backed away.

The window crashed open and Soos leaned in.

"Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!" He laughed as some zombies started to climb through the window "Get those brains, dawg!"

We run for the other door, just as a zombie hand smashed through it, making us back into a corner.

"Dipper, isn't there something in the journal about defeating zombies?!" Asked Clara with fear.

Dipper frantically looked through the journal:

"NO! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT WEAKNESSES!" He shouted and sighed "This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault and no one can save us!"

A zombie grabbed my arm and lifted me up making me scream in absolute fear.

"ALICE!" Clara screamed with tears in her eyes.

I screamed, the zombie opened its mouth, when suddenly it was jotted with a baseball bat and dropped me to the flower, making me groan and close my eyes for a second.  
When I opened them I saw its head being crushed by the foot of... Stan!  
He was standing in a heroic stance, panting, his clothes torn and his hat gone.

"YOU ALL! ATTIC! NOW!"  
"Grunkle... Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper asked as I stared at him in awe.  
"I said NOW!" He shouted as the zombies approached us.

I got up and picked Clara up, not caring about the twins, and running upstairs.  
The twins run into their room and slammed the door and backed away as something started breaking in. The door opened to reveal Stan, who coughed and clutched his side in pain.

"Oh! Ow. Everything hurts." He muttered as he turned and closed the door, barricading it with a chair.  
"That was amazing! Are you alright?!" I exclaimed.  
"Heh heh, well, at least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?" Laughed Dipper nervously.  
"Kid, I've always known." He said after a moment of silence.  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dipper asked.  
"I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird!" Exclaimed Stan "And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!" A zombie's hand broke through the door and we backed into the center of the room "I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!" A zombie broke through the window and Stan punched it and watched it fall to the ground, where a crowd of zombies was staring up at the Shack as ore started crawling up the outside walls. "It looks like I didn't lie well enough."  
"What do we do, what do we do?" Asked Mabel nervously.  
"Well, normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies!" Dipper said pacing across the room and pausing by a black light, glowing on the journal and revealing a glowing text "It's hopeless!"  
"Wait, wait, wait! The text! It's glowing in the black light!" I exclaimed pointing at the journal.  
"What?" He flipped through the journal, while we watched, the pages were covered with previously hidden notes "All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!"  
"Invisible ink?" Stan asked.  
"This is it!" Exclaimed Dipper and started reading "Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony.  
Three part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?"  
"I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally." Stan said.  
"Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution." Mabel said grinning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I looked down from the side of the rooftop as Mabel finished preparing the karaoke.

"That's a lot of zombies..." I muttered.  
"Hey kid" I turned to look at Stan "use these, when we are singing I won't be able to protect us, so you'll have to do it" he said as he handed me his brass knuckles.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Said Mabel through the mic making the zombies gather around the shack.  
"Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!" Mabel announced excited.  
"I never agreed to that name." Stated Dipper.  
"Hit it!" Mabel shouted to Clara, who was holding the confetti cannon, and  
" _Taking Over Midnigh_ t" started playing.  
"Uh, Mabel, our lives may not be worth this." Stan said as he looked at the lyrics and Dipper started singing.

As they continued singing the zombies started crawling up the roof. A zombie tried to grab them but I punched it on the face!

"Aah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" Exclaimed Mabel.

The three of them started to sing together, making a sound wave go out, causing the zombies to cover their ears and their heads started to explode.  
As the guitar riff played, a zombie popped up and Dipper screamed.

"DUCK!" Shouted Clara and shot it with the confetti cannon. Its head landed in the punch bowl as the rising sun illuminated the corpses of all the zombies.  
"Thank you! We'll be here all night!" Exclaimed Mabel when they finished singing.  
"Deal with it, zombie idiots!" shouted Stan as he laughed maniacally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were in the ravaged living room, everything was in ruins. There were shards of glass and green "blood" everywhere.

"I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything." Said Dipper as we helped clean everything.  
"Dipper, are you kidding me?" Mabel asked laughing "I got to sing karaoke with my two favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that."  
"Kids, listen. This town is crazy." Explained Stan "So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal; as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble."  
"Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town." Said Dipper.  
"Promise."  
"Promise." Said Dipper crossing his fingers behind his back.  
"Man, we have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up." Stan sighed "Where's my handyman anyway?"

Suddenly Soos walked in, still a zombie and groaning as he asked for brains

"Holy Moses!" Exclaimed Stan as he grabbed a chair, almost hitting Soos.  
"Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification." Exclaimed Dipper looking through the diary "It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde."  
"Ooh, and cinnamon!" exclaimed Mabel excitedly.  
"Come on Soos, let's fix you up." I said as I gently pushed him out of the room with the chair.  
"Brains! Braaains!" Grunted him waving his arms.  
"Soos cut it out!"  
"Heheh, sorry dude!" He laughed showing his… Yellowish teeth.  
"I can't believe it! All this time the author's secrets were hiding in plain sight!" Said Dipper pulling out a portable black light and shinning it on the journal.  
"Maybe there´s something about keeping Bill away." I sighed in relief "Or more information about the author!"  
"A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:  
 _ **5740 WORDS.**_  
God… That's a lot.  
You see… I have lots of ideas for the story, but when I´m about to write them I don´t know how to do it.  
Btw, can you believe I haven´t watched the last episode yet?!  
What do you think about the Billice (Bill + Alice) moment of the beginning?  
~Alicia


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Into the Bunker**

* * *

After hours looking through the journal, we found lots of new information. For example, the name of the family that had been working for Bill.

" _Garseea dee Vai-eedma_ " Dipper said struggling "How is this supposed to sound? Spanish people are so crazy, am I right?" He said as he nudged my arm smiling.  
"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be angry "You know I'm Spanish, right?"  
"Er... I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that!" He stuttered.  
"Just kidding, I don't mind. And by the way it's García de Viedma (Gar-cee-ah d-eh Vee-eh-dmah)" I said laughing at his face.

Dipper looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" He said standing up.  
"Late for what? A date?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.  
"Yes! I mean, NO! We're just friends."  
"Is it Wendy?" I asked and he blushed.  
"I don't have time for this! Bye!" He said and run out of the shack.  
"Omg, I ship it so much!" I said fangirling.

I mean, they'd be so cute together.

"ONE DAY YOU'LL HANG OUT WITH SOME GUY AND I'LL GET MY PAYBACK!" I heard Dipper shout from the outside, and then it was my turn to turn red. I couldn't help thinking about Bill. I-I mean, that weird ass triangle I wouldn't date or anything in his human form. Because, you know... He's not hot at all...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Clara and I were walking through the forest. Wendy and I were left behind and instead of trying to catch up with the group I started asking her about the not-date.

"So... How was it?" I said wiggling my eyebrows and making her punch my arm.  
"Dude! You know I don't like him back, right? I mean, he's funny, sweet and all that stuff, but he's like one of my little brothers."  
"I know, I know... Just kidding" I said rising my hands "Do you think he's gonna tell you anytime soon"  
"I don't know. I hope so, it'll help him release some stress."  
"Hey, you two, don't stay behind! I think we've found something!" Dipper shouted to us standing around a tree.

When we got there he tapped a pen on his lantern.

"Thank you all for coming."  
"Hey, when there's a mystery, you can count on your sister... Hey!" Mabel said realizing it had rhymed.  
"That's an amazing rhyme." Soos laughed "When you want some, good... When you need a Soos, you... Oh oh, gosh, I don't know."  
"We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue,"

He turned on his portable black light, revealing hidden drawings on the page "we may have found his secret hiding place. We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there."

"Chop it down, dudes!" Wendy said fist pumping the air "Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home. So... Thanks for the invite, man!"  
"Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we're always... Us." Dipper said flustered.  
"Uh oh!" Mabel poked Dipper "Inviting Wendy on our mission? Me thinks there's romance afoot!"  
"No, look, I've thought this through and I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle, and that thing was going nowhere. I know what matters to me now, and it's finding the author of this journal." I heard Dipper explain to Mabel.  
"Hah! You're over Wendy?! Allow me to put on my 'skepticals.' " She made circles around her eyes with her fingers, as if they were glasses "Whooop!"  
"I've moved on, Mabel. You should too."  
"Skepticals..." Mabel muttered looking at him.  
"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a  
lever?" Wendy said pointing at a big curvy branch.

Dipper turned his back on the tree and Wendy used her belt to start climbing up the tree.

"Huh, yeah. But how do we get up there...? It seems we'd need like a ladder, or like, ladder shoes... Yeah, ladder shoes. I'll get Soos to draw up a prototype." He started to ramble while Wendy pulled an axe out of her belt, swung it around and hit the lever.  
"Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it." She explained, when she got down, smiling.

After that the tree began shaking making a metallic sound.

"Whoa, what is that?" I asked looking as some crows flew away.

Suddenly, the ground and tree started to sink down, taking me with it. But the others pulled me out before I could fell in. We stood around it as a staircase to the middle of the tree appeared, and subsequently a door inside the tree opened.

"Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one." We all nodded and Dipper held up a lantern "Now, who wants to go first?"  
"And... What if we all go down? Like... Together?" Clara asked while looking at the stairs.  
"I think that's a great idea!" I exclaimed, a bit scared. But who wouldn't be scared if they were going to a bunker in the middle of the forest.

We all walked down the staircase and into a room.  
It was kind of rusty, filled with old technology and survival kits.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must've belonged to the author."

I whistled in awe as Wendy took the Fallout Shelter poster off the wall and dusted it off

"This is going over my bed."

Mabel put her face in a barrel and came out with caterpillars on her face, laughing "My face feels fuzzy!"

"That's disgusting Mabel! Don't get near me!" Shouted Clara covering her eyes.  
"This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster." Dipper exclaimed looking around the room.  
"But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over..." I looked up a shelf with dated boxes, the highest labeled 2070 "Sixty years?"  
"Oh my gosh! A Smez despenser! I remember these things. What's that, yes I will have some of your old-timey face food. Soos said after opening a locker full of weapons and ate candy from the dispenser "Ew, dusty!" He said but ate a second piece.  
"Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently."Dipper said holding a dripping bean can.  
"The author might still be alive, down here!" Soos exclaimed.  
"Wait a minute..." Wendy pulled down a map of Gravity Falls from 1982, revealing an open hatch cover "I think I know where he might have gone..." Then crawled through the tunnel, leading everyone in.

I stayed behind looking at some papers in a desk.  
Suddenly I heard buzzer sounds and felt the floor vibrate. I ran to the tunnel but found out that it was closing.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" I shouted through the small opening. All I could hear was them starting to panic and something which sounded metallic moving.

I started pounding on the metal piece as I called their names, but there was no response.  
I got up and started to look around for something to open the tunnel, but the only thing I found was a map of the bunker, so I kept it.  
After more than half an hour I heard the entrance of the tunnel opening. I turned around and started crawling through it.  
At the end there was a room with symbols on the walls and floor, which were rusted.  
At one of the side there was Dipper's vest and a piece of paper with four symbols written on it.

"Ok... So... I have to press those symbols for something."

I started looking for them, some being in places I had to jump to be able to press them.  
When I did it a door opened just in the place where the vest was.  
I got to the other side to find a surveillance room, but it was empty, so I got the map out and looked at it.  
The first thing I had to do to find them was to get out of the room. In the outside there were two paths, one to the right and the other to the left.  
I looked at the map again, the one to the right led to a room called 'Summoning Room' and the other one to the 'Isolation Room'.  
So... As I didn't know which path I should take I started saying:

"Eeny meeny miny moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother said to pick the very best one and you're not it." At the end my finger was pointing to the left "Ok! To the right then!"

I started walking and I got to the room. There were papers lying around, triangular crystal prisms and a circle drawn on the floor with candles all around it.  
It was quite dim so I got my lighter out and turned some of the candles on.  
I looked down to the circle and inside of it there was a big drawing of...  
 _ **Bill Cipher.**_

"W-what?!" I exclaimed as I looked around, there were drawings of Bill everywhere.  
"What if... What if he's the author... And he's just trying to tricks us all..." I muttered in panic as I looked at the necklace I had to always wear, his necklace.

I had to get out of there and find everyone, they could be in danger!

"WENDY!" I heard Dipper's voice echo.

I turned around and started running in the direction the sound came from.  
When I got to where everyone else was they were all drenched form head to toe in the other room.  
Inside of one of the big tubes there was a frozen Dipper.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" I ran to them and I hugged Clara "I was so worried!"  
"Good luck sleeping tonight!" Soos laughed as Dipper stared at the frozen version of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We got outside of the bunker and the tree returned to its default position.

"Dude, I think I'm kind of adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day." Soos said as he made a screaming face, making us laugh.  
"Yeah, but you gotta admit we're all total heroes." Mabel said.  
"Hey, who wants to get some heroes' breakfast, huh?" He said as he tousled Clara and Mabel's hair.  
"Syrup on cereal" Clara shouted as Soos picked them up and sat them on his shoulders.  
"Clara, you're a visionary!" He exclaimed as they walked off and I frowned worried.

I had to stop Dipper from looking for the author in case it was Bill.

"Look, Wendy, about earlier. In the heat of the moment, I might have said some dumb things, and can we pretend none of that ever happened? Please?" I heard Dipper say to Wendy.  
"Dude, dude. It's okay. I always kinda knew." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and crouching down to his level.  
 _'What are they talking about? Has Dipper told Wendy he likes her?'_ I thought as I waited so I could talk to him alone.  
"Wait, you did?" He asked surprised.  
"Yeah man, you really think I can't hear that stuff you're constantly whispering under your breath?" Wendy chuckled making Dipper groan and sit down on a log "Listen Dipper, I'm like, super flattered, but... I'm too old for you. I mean, you know that, right?" She said sitting beside him.  
"Mabel said confessing would make me feel better."  
"Well, how do you feel?"  
"Anxious. Scared. Kinda itchy..."  
"Dude, don't be itchy, man. Let me tell you something. This summer was super boring until you showed up. I have more fun with you than practically anybody else. And if you ever stopped being my friend, ... I would, like, throw myself into the Bottomless Pit!" She said giving him a reassuring smile.  
"So things won't be too, awkward, now?" He asked.  
"I just wrestled myself, dude. That was awkward. If you can handle that monster, you can handle a little awkwardness." She said and she laughed.  
"Friends?"  
"Yeah, dude! Friends!" She shoved him backwards off the log and both of them laughed. Then Wendy pulled him back onto the log.  
"Oh, and hey Dipper? See you for movie night tomorrow. Your place this time, okay?" She said as she got up, got on her bike and drove away from him.

I walked to where Dipper was, feeling a bit worried and nervous.

"Dipper?" I said sitting beside him "I think you should... Stop looking for the author..."  
"Why? I'm getting closer to finding out who they could be!" He exclaimed looking at me, frowning. "Besides, you promised me to help me find them!"  
"You don't understand! This is putting all of us in danger!"  
"But we've been doing this all summer and you never said a thing, what's wrong with you?! You're starting to sound like Grunkle Stan!" He said angrily.  
"Why do you keep trying to find the author? He could be evil. He could harm you!" I said feeling my eyes start watering.  
"Why should I listen to you? I can make my own decisions!"  
"No! You can't! You're just a kid!" I shouted at the top of my lungs angrily. I felt guilty the moment those words got out of my mouth.

He looked at me with shock and his eyes turned sirius and cold.

"If that's what you think you should stay with Grunkle Stan and leave kids' games to kids."  
"Dipper?" We heard Mabel say from a bit far away.  
"Yeah, coming." He stood up and went away without looking back, leaving me all alone in the woods as I looked at him desperately.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been almost an hour since I had argued with Dipper when I got back to the Mystery Shack.

"Hey Alice! Where were you? I found a computer that... Are you okay?" Soos asked when he saw my puffy red eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine... Just... Tired" I sighed smiling to him.  
"Hey, if you need to talk about anything you can count on me." he put a hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me.  
"Thanks..." I muttered "Well, I just came to pick Clara up, so..." I explained to him and walked up the stairs to the twins' room. I knocked and opened the door.  
"Clara, we're leaving." I said without looking at Dipper.  
"You're no fun! Can't I stay a little longer?" She groaned from her spot on Mabel's bed.

This was one of the moments I needed her most, anyone could see it! And she preferred to stay with them!  
Couldn't she see how bad I was feeling?!

"FINE!" I exclaimed, done with all the bullshit that had happened in the last few hours "Do whatever you want!" I turned around and went downstairs fuming and stomping my feet.  
"Thanks! Can I stay the night?" She asked happily but I didn't answer.

When I got to where our bungalow was, the guard, actually called Jerry, tried to hit on me as he always did.

"Hey babe! Why don't you invite me to your room? I see that your little sister is not here. So... we could have some fun together."  
"FUCK OFF, YOU CREEP!" I shouted at him showing him the finger.  
"Oh, ok! I see someone's on her time of the month" He said rising his hands.  
"I'm not on my fucking period!" I shouted back at him and walked to the bungalow, opened its door and slammed it behind me.

I screamed and threw my backpack to the floor, then I slid down the wall and began to cry.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and I saw Jara hanging upside down from my ceiling.

"What are you doing here?! Leave me alone!" I shouted at her wiping my tears.  
"Easy, tiger! I just came to talk to you." She said and let herself fall, landing perfectly "He's right... She's quite the feisty one..." I heard her mutter under her breath.  
"Oh, shut up." I said standing up and walking to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I got out Jara was waiting for me sitting on my bed.

"You see, in fact I came here to see if you'd want to be my friend." She said sheepishly. "I've seen you guys and I'd like to have a bond like that."

I laughed sarcastically.

"We're not that close. Even my sister has left me."  
"Well, I wouldn't!" She said looking at me in the eyes, hers were full of determination. "And my boss wouldn't leave you either!"  
"Bill..." I muttered, my eyes widening in realization. I had made a decision. "Jara... Could you please leave? I'm quite tired and I need to sleep."  
"Yeah! Sure!" She said jumping down "Sleep well! And have sweet dreams!" And with that she ran out of the bungalow, God knows where.

I walked to the bathroom, again, and stripped out of my clothes, the only thing left on me being the necklace.  
I got inside the shower, thanking it wasn't as cold as ice, and started washing myself, with my mind focused in what I was getting myself into.  
Once I finished showering I put on a large t-shirt and some shorts and almost jumped into the my bed, really nervous because of what I was about to do.  
I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I opened my eyes, this time when I looked around there weren't flying tiny lights. I was in some kind of forest with a table with candles and a pair of chairs.  
Everything was black and white, except the two of us, Bill and me.

"Hello love!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it with his eye. "Take a seat! But first let's change your clothes, those are pretty shitty." He snapped his fingers and blue light surrounded me.

I looked down and I found myself dressed in a yellow sleeveless dress with some kind of black collar, that looked like a bow tie.

"Yellow doesn't suit you... What a pity..." He snapped his fingers again and turned the dress to black and the collar to yellow. "Perfect! But just one tiny thing." He opened his hand and there were _**a pair of teeth**_.  
"What the fuck?! Why are you giving me teeth?!" I asked widening my eyes.  
"They're not some teeth, they're deer teeth! And even better! They're earrings for you!" He got near me and almost ripped mine off to put the teeth on. "Now it's my turn!"

He snapped his finger for the third time and the blue light surrounded him, turning him into human.  
This time he was wearing a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up showing some tattoos on his arms, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. Being his eyepatch golden with a black eye and his top hat and bow tie black. He was also wearing a pair of deer teeth earrings.

"Well... These clothes look pretty normal." I muttered but he started smirking "Wait a moment... What have you done to them?"  
"I haven't done anything to them, but you should look under."

I looked under the top part of the dress and...  
My bra was black with tiny golden _**triangles**_ all over it. It looked as if it had been taken from a Victoria Secret's fashion because of all the golden lace it had.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted crossing my arms over my chest and closing my eyes as I blushed.

He laughed mischievously and winked at me as he floated to one of my sides and grabbed me by my waist.

"Well, you have to admit that it makes your figure look hotter."

I pushed him away punching him in the arm as he snickered.

"Now, now... Why don't we sit down and have some 'dinner'?" He bowed down to me and took my hand as he floated over to the table, he waited for me to sit down before sitting on the other chair, with me glaring at him all the time for being such a perv.

The chairs felt strong but fragile at the same time, as if you were to put too much pressure on them they would break.

"You know... If you don't like them you can just take them off..." He smirked leaning his chair back and wiggling his eyebrows as he eyed me.  
"N-no way! I won't get naked in front of you! You triangular creep!" I exclaimed becoming a blushing mess.

He just shrugged and changed the topic of the conversation.

"So, sweetheart... Did you know that these chairs and table are made from human bones?" He said smirking, waiting for me to frown in disgust, but I just sighed, tired of his games.  
"Bill, I'm not in the mood for this creepy shit of yours..."  
"What? Are you really that mad because of the sexy underwear I have given you?"  
"T-that's not the problem!" I said looking to the side as red tinted my cheeks. "Just stop trying to annoy me! Please..." He widened his eye at the tone of my voice and surprised because I had asked him something in a 'nice' way.

He snapped his fingers turning the furniture into one made from wood.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking my hand into his bigger ones. This time they weren't gloved and I could feel that they were calloused, as if he had worked a lot with them.  
"I... I argued with Dipper." I started explaining "Just because I don't want him to continue looking for the author of the journals, so he doesn't put all of us in danger."  
"You're right, but he doesn't see it."  
"And then, when I need Clara she ignores me and chooses to stay with them instead!" I felt myself trembling and a tear falling down my cheek, but it was wiped by Bill.  
"See, love? I can understand you in ways they can't." He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "I can also make you happy, in any kind of way you want me to." He released my hands and I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears.  
"Bill..." I said quietly as I looked down.  
"Yes, dear?" He asked twirling a strand of my hair.  
"I've been thinking... And..." He grinned, as if knowing what I was about to say. I looked him right in his eye with a determined look on my face "I want to make a deal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:  
Cliffhanger!  
What is the deal gonna be? No one knows... Just kidding, of course someone knows what's gonna be.  
So... Yeah...  
Sorry for taking so long, but I had a massive writer´s block…  
But don't worry! I have lots of ideas for the next chapters!  
Thnks fr rdng!  
Love you guys!  
~Alicia  
PS: _**SPOILER ALERT!**_  
The next chapter is only going to be about Billice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dreamon**

* * *

 **Day 1:**  
Fucking fuck shit goddamnit God what the fucking hell in fuck for fuck's sake?  
Fuckity fuck.  
Fucking triangle.  
Now that I've calmed down, I'm gonna explain why I'm doing this.  
I'm writing in this diary because of that goddamned triangle. I've had him as my only company for two days, _**two days**_! And he's already driven me crazy! If I don't write this I think I'll go insane.  
So, let's clear something up, this is not a diary, it's a dream journal. This is embarrassing enough, so I'm not gonna call it 'diary' and make it even more embarrassing.  
So I think I should start the first dream I had.

 _'Alice in Nightmareland'_  
I looked around me and saw that I was in the same woods from the last dream, but this time there was no table with candles to be seen and I was alone.  
There was a triangle with a big eye in the middle of it carved on a tree. I sighed, knowing that it had something to do with Bill, and I got closer to it.

"Look... down?" I read out loud as the letters appeared on the tree's surface.

I did as it said and the floor below me opened, making me fall as I screamed.  
I fell for what felt like hours but was probably more like, a few minutes? Until my ass collided against a chair, making me groan in pain as I looked around, realizing that I was in the middle of nowhere.  
Literally nowhere!  
Everything was black and I couldn't see a thing.  
After a few seconds stars started to appear and I could see a table and mirror coming, floating, to where I was sitting.

"You're late, Alice! Off with her head!" I heard a familiar loud voice shout.

I looked around, searching for where the voice was coming from.  
I saw something moving in the mirror, and suddenly Bill (in his human form) was there, all dressed in red, black and white. His eyepatch looked like a heart and for once he wasn't wearing a top hat, but a crown. His skin was really pale and his usually golden hair now was strawberry blond.

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed looking at him from head to toes. "And, what are you wearing?" I finished laughing at him.  
"How dare you talk to the King of Hearts that way?!" He frowned but then smirked, showing his pointy fangs "I think I'll have to punish you~" I looked at him in disbelief, I mean, that's how most of the smut fanfiction started (and, before you say something, I don't read smut) "But not now! Let's have some tea!"

He snapped his fingers making a teapot and a cup appear. In the other side of the mirror another cup appeared.

"So... What's all of this about?" I said as I stared at the teapot, which was filling my cup with my favorite tea, earl grey.  
"What's all what about?" He grinned mischievously as he stirred the tea in his cup without touching the teaspoon.  
"You know what I'm talking about" I said glaring at him as the same teapot poured some milk in my cup.

He laughed (with an attractive laugh may I say) and offered me some sugar cubes, completely ignoring me until I accepted them.

"Well, darling, we're falling down a rabbit hole in our way to my kingdom, Wonderland."  
"More like _**Nightmareland**_..." I muttered as I took a sip of the drink.  
"Ouch, that hurts!" He said putting his hand on his chest pretending to be offended "But you're right, aren't you such a smart cookie?" His hand went through the mirror's surface and pinched my cheek.  
"Wait! You can get out of there?" I asked surprised because that was the first 'move' he had made on me.  
"Of course I can" He said and smirked "Do you want me to prove it?" He leaned a bit and his head poked out. The hand that had previously pinched my cheek grabbed my face and got it closer to his.  
"D-Don't you dare!" I stuttered as I felt my face reddening.  
"What?" He got even closer to me and I felt his breath brush over my lips "This?" He started to lean in, our lips almost touching, when suddenly he leaned back and started laughing at me "Don't worry, love. I won't kiss you. _**Yet**_. Well, unless you want me to." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
"Oh my God, no!" I exclaimed pushing his face away with my hands.  
"Well, I'll just have to wait a bit more. Wink." He blew me a kiss as he closed his visible eye. "Maybe you couldn't tell because I have just one eye but I just winked. Anyways..."

He looked at a golden pocket watch that was floating in his side of the mirror "It's time for you to wake up. Don't miss me too much!"  
Then he snapped his fingers and everything went black. When I opened my eyes again I was back in the bungalow.  
Alone.

' _Demonic Triangles Cannot Swim'_  
This dream was kind of funny and I even had some fun.  
Everything was white and suddenly there was a bright blue light and Bill appeared.

"Hello love!" He said cheerfully and kissed my cheek "Today I'm in a really good mood, so..." He stopped and the sound of a drum roll filled the air "I'll let you choose your dream!" The drum roll changed to cheers of people.  
"Err... Thanks?" I looked at him with confusion "I can go to anywhere I want?"  
"Anywhere and anywhen!"

I looked at my feet, thinking. This kind of reminded me of Doctor Who, I could go to any place or time I wanted.

"Well... I wanna go to the beach."  
"Your whish is my command" He bowed down to me and grabbed me by my waist, making me struggle to get out of his hold.

He snapped the fingers of his free hand and light surrounded us. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds he whispered to me, his breath tickling me behind my ear.

"Open your eyes"

I did as I was told and before my eyes there was... A fucking beach from Hell.  
Literally.  
Like, what the actual fuck?  
The water looked as if it were blood (I'm pretty sure it was) and the sand felt really weird. I started jumping on my feet trying not to burn them.

"What the fuck is this?!"I said glaring at Bill, who had a smug smile on his face.  
"I expected more from you. You should've said: What the Hell is this? As that's where we are." I showed him the finger as he started snickering at his own joke. "By the way, yes. The water is blood and you're standing on, like, thousands of corpses, pulverized."  
As he said that I jumped into his arms, and he smirked, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck.  
"How could anyone want to be in a place like this?!"  
"Well Brad here seems to be enjoying himself!" He pointed at some kind of demon running in circles screaming his head off.  
"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
"Let's get the He... Fuck out of here!"  
"Of course my love!" Bill laughed and snapped his fingers.

We appeared in a beautiful beach. It had black sand, the sea was turquoise and there were a few palm trees here and there.

"Oh my God, love. You look so hot." He looked down at me and wiggled his eyebrows giving me a flirty smile.  
"W-What do you mean?" I looked down and found myself in a blue bikini with black stripes "Oh you cheeky bastard..." I growled under my breath. "Wait. Are you shirtless?" He was only wearing a pair of black and yellow trunks and his torso and arms were full of tattoos of symbols and other things that seemed to ring a bell.  
 _"I wish Dipper was here to help me check him out"_  
"I'd like that~"He snickered and started flexing his biceps, holding me with just one arm.  
 _"Well... Those tattoos sure make him look nice..."_  
"Thanks, sweetheart!" He kissed my cheek and smirked.  
 _"I have to stop thinking shit like that!"_  
"I don't _**mind**_ it" He snickered and put me down as a towel appeared on the floor. "We should start putting on sunscreen, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and a sunscreen bottle appeared. "We can do each other"  
"No way! You know how bad that sounded, right?"  
"Just let me help you." He opened the bottle and poured the sunscreen on his hands.  
"Don't you dare touch me or I'll fucking end you!"  
"Ah ah ah. Don't be such a bitch" He put his hands on my shoulders and when I tried to shrug them off I found that I couldn't move.

I groaned in exasperation and let him extend the sunscreen.  
He slid the straps of the bikini as he started massaging my shoulders. And I moaned, much to my displeasure.

"Don't say a thing." I muttered flustered and I heard him chuckle.

His hands started making its way to my hips and then to my thighs.

"Hey! I think I can do this by myself!"  
"Don't worry honey, I'll do it."  
"No, seriously, stop!" I said when his thumb caressed the pale skin of my thigh.

He let go of me laughing and watched me as I spread the sunscreen over my legs and face.  
I caught him staring at my boobs when I started applying it over my chest, making me blush and go faster.

"Ok, I'm done." I said closing the sunscreen bottle.  
"Let's go to the water!" I said excited.  
"Ok, but first let's drink something! You know, the weather is almost as hot as you" Bill said and winked at me before snapping his fingers and making a whole stall appear.

He floated to the other side of the bar and started mixing things. I followed him and sat on one of the stools, watching him work.

"I hope you're not putting blood or shit like that in it." I said as he flashed me a smirk.  
"Don't worry, darling, this is your paradisiacal beach."

After having our drinks I stood up and started walking to the sea with Bill floating behind me.  
When I was reaching it he picked me up bridal style and snapped his fingers, making a huge sandcastle appear.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he took me inside.  
"I bet you can't do something like this."  
"Of course I can't! This is too big for me! Are you trying to compensate for something?"  
"I don't need to, do you want to check it?" He winked at me before snapping his fingers again and a smaller version of the castle appeared inside.  
"Ok. I'll do the goddamned sandcastle!" I grunted and he put me down in the floor. Giving me some tools and letting me start working.

After at least half an hour building the sandcastle, I finished.  
And... The result was really shitty.  
Like, I wanted to cry. You could only tell it was a sandcastle because the bucket I had used had that shape.

"Ok. I'm done." I said standing up and cleaning the sand I had on my legs.  
"It's so pathetic!" Bill managed to say between laughs.  
"Well, you know what? Fuck you. I'm going to swim"  
"Hey, love, wait!" I heard him say as I stalked to the water, thanking its coolness when I reached it.

I continued walking until it reached my chest and then I submerged. I got out of the water shaking my head to get rid of the salty water.  
I started swimming when I felt someone lifting me out of the sea. Only to fall again and hear Bill screaming.  
I turned around and found him moving his arms trying to stay out of the water, but failing. I swam over to him and grabbed him. Then I took him to the shore and laid him down. I looked at him with a worried face as he started coughing out the little water he had inside of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him as he sat up. He nodded reassuringly as he finished coughing. "Wait. Do you know how to swim?"  
"Of course I know how to! I'm a powerful mighty dream demon" he huffed shaking the water off his hair, splashing me in the process.  
"You don't!" I exclaimed grinning evilly "Oh, man! I'm so using this for blackmail!" I laughed. Like, a real laugh.

Bill stared at me and I saw his tanned cheeks tint with red.

"O-oh really? Then, it's your time to wake up!" He snapped his fingers and I felt my body fall on his as my eyes closed.

 **Day 3:**  
Yesterday Clara and the Twins went to play some mini golf. And... They didn't invite me.  
Also, Jara went to the bungalow and hanged out with me. She's actually pretty nice! But also a bit creepy sometimes. We're into the same things and she understands me so much.  
So...  
As I wasn't invited to the mini golf thingy, Bill decided to take me to some kind of date at a garden.

 _'I couldn't think of a name for this one'_

"Hi darling!" Bill practically shouted in my ear as he hugged me tightly (and I groaned). "I know that Pine Tree, Shooting Star and your sister didn't invite you today. So..." He waved his hands and we appeared in a beautiful garden.

From where we were standing (well, I was standing, Bill was floating) I could see a river with a bridge. Over us there was an arch of flowers and a few benches scattered at both sides of the stoned path.

"Bill... This is beautiful..." I whispered looking around in awe.  
"Well. Not as beautiful as you" He kissed my hand and snapped his fingers, bright light covering me.

When it disappeared I was in a white short-sleeved lacey summer dress with a parasol in the same color.

"Let's go, m'lady" he said offering me his arm. He was dressed in a black suit with golden details and his eyepatch, bowtie and top hat were golden too.

I linked my arm with his in resignation and he pulled me to his side.

"Hey! You're standing for once! You're not floating around like always." I said realizing that he was taller than most of the time, like, 6 feet something.  
"Of course! How do you expect me to go for a walk?" He asked chuckling "By the way, how's the weather down there?" I punched his arm glaring at him "You know, love, I didn't know you were so short!"  
"It's not funny!" He laughed at me as I pouted glaring at him.  
"You're so cute!" He pinched my cheek and I slapped his hand away.

We continued walking (still with our arms linked) without talking. I decided to ignore him after glancing at him once and finding him staring at me, and instead focused on my surroundings.  
We crossed the river, only stopping at the highest part of the bridge to look down. There were tiny fish of multiple colors swimming and lily pads floating near the surface of the river.

"Be careful and don't fall. You don't want to fall, don't you?" I said in a teasing tone as Bill hugged me by my waist from behind, making my face redden.  
"How can I fall, when I already fell for you?" He huskily whispered in my ear and tightened his hold.

I felt my face turn red, so red that it would leave tomatoes to shame. My body tensed when his lips brushed my neck, giving it a light kiss, and leaving me paralyzed.  
Until I started laughing hysterically.

"You're kidding, right?" I said between laughs getting out of his hold and taking a couple of steps back, the parasol, long forgotten, fell to the floor.

He just shrugged and smirked, then started walking but when he saw I wasn't following him he turned around and gave me a questioning look.  
I quickly picked up the parasol and walked up to where he was waiting. When I reached him he grabbed my hand with an iron grip, not letting me go.  
He basically dragged me down the rest of the path, because, you see, I was screaming internally. He was joking, right? I mean, he couldn't be in love with me! ...Right?  
We continued walking in a really, _**really**_ , awkward silence as I freaked out.

"Err... Darling?" I heard Bill say when we reached a big cherry blossom tree with a picnic basket underneath it.

He snapped his fingers and the basket opened, a big blanket and food coming out of it. They placed themselves on top of the blanket.  
I sat down as I continued pondering over what had happened at the bridge. I was sure he was probably just teasing me, but, why did it make my heart flip when he had whispered those words in my ear? This wasn't right! Why couldn't I be just a normal girl who worried about boys liking her, not demons who visited her in her dreams!?

"Eat something, honey." Bill said, almost shoving a piece of pie down my throat, when I didn't comply. I glared at him and swallowed, not noticing how good it tasted. "Hey! Cheer up!" He put his fingers on the corners of my mouth, turning them up and forming a smile that fell the moment he removed them from my face. "Look!" He exclaimed in  
a failed attempt to cheer me up.

He whistled a couple of times and a cute white rabbit came jumping. Bill clapped his hands and the rabbit turned to me, moving his cute little nose and...  
He started turning inside out, leaving his guts and blood at view. Everything from the once precious garden looked like a bloodshed.  
I quickly covered my eyes before I started shouting at Bill.

"Why the fuck do you always have to make things weird and creepy?! You're such a freak!" I got up, grabbed the basket and threw it at his head."I don't want to see you anymore! Wake me up!" I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the angry tears. Bill quickly got up and tried to give me a hug to calm me down as he apologized "Don't touch me!" I pushed him away, not noticing the hurt expression on his face.

"...OK. If that's what you want." He snapped his fingers and I went back to reality.

And that's all, I guess...  
Now that I think about it, I was pretty cruel back there. I think I should apologize the next time I see him. To be honest, I got angry about something quite stupid...

 **Day 4:**  
My day has been pretty normal (still not talking to the Pines), so let's get down to business (to defeat the Huns).

 _' Chilling with the Dreamon'_  
I appeared again in an empty space, this time it was gray. I started walking, waiting for Bill to show up, if he wasn't already there. I called out his name as I had nothing else to do.

"Bill!" My voice echoed across the... Room? There was no answer, so I laid face down, closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
"What are you exactly trying to do?" I heard Bill say after a few minutes.  
"Sleep..." I groaned and he chuckled.. "I..." I muttered as I sat up "I wanted to apologize about... You know... What happened yesterday..."  
"Oh right!" He exclaimed and grabbed me by my hands and pulling me up, so I was standing "Don't worry, love. I always forget that you little humans don't like the same stuff I do! So in compensation... " He snapped his fingers and thousands of blood red roses appeared, leaving me looking around in awe. Bill picked me up and sat me on his lap, as he laid a bit back, floating in midair. "Tonight I wanna make it up for yesterday, we can do whatever you want."  
"What about just... Chilling?" I leaned onto him, so my head was resting on his chest and he hummed in agreement.

We stayed in silent and Bill started playing with my hair as I run my fingertips over his tattooed arms,that were showing because he was wearing a shirt with its sleeves rolled up. I knew he also had tattoos on his chest and his back. That and the black earrings he had on each ear (which were a bit pointy) made him look like some kind of bad boy, which I found pretty hot.

He suddenly stopped playing with my hair and I looked up at him, he was staring down at me. Bill put his hand on my cheek, his thumb caressing it and muttered something.

" _Et deosculer te, et iam._ (I would kiss you right now.)"  
"What?" I asked in confusion and he shook his head as he smiled, yes, _**smiled**_. He didn't smirk or smile smugly. This smile was one full of warmth, that made my heart flip and gave goosebumps.  
"Nothing" He continued petting my hair and I returned to my previous position, not really caring .  
"Bill..." I mutterd as i stopped looking at his tattoos.  
"Yes, love?"  
"Will you... Will you treat me nicely when... You know..." I asked him looking down at my hands with a nervous tone in my voice.  
"Of course I will, _**my queen**_." He lifted my chin and kissed me on the cheek "Everything will be perfect, well, at least for me." He chuckled somewhat evilly.  
"Err... Ok?" I said frowning in confusion.  
"Do you want me to show you how gentle I'll be?" He wiggled his eyebrows and eyed me.  
"What? No! Don't start being a perv! You should be grateful that I'm letting you hold me!"  
"Oh believe me, I'm very grateful~" his hands went to my waist and he whispered in my ear "And I'm even more grateful of you sitting on my lap~"  
"Stop being such a perv!" I groaned hitting him on the chest with my fist. "I just wanna chill. Not Netflix and chill."

He chuckled and forced my head to rest in his chest as he patted it.

"Ok sweetheart."

And that was basically all the dream. Just chilling, Bill and me.  
He was actually pretty nice and... Cute.  
I'm really confused, one moment his a gentleman and a nice guy and the next one he acts like a psycho.  
And I'm even more confused about the way I feel about him. At the beginning I knew I hated him, but now... I'm not even sure if I... Like him.  
Like... Some kind of weird crush?  
I know that I'm physically attracted to him. I mean, for a dream demon, or dreamon as I like to call him, he's pretty hot (he's even got a six pack, not very defined, but it's still a six pack).  
I don't wanna have a crush on him, when he's not in his human form he's a fucking triangle! I _**can't**_ have a crush on him!  
I wish I had someone to talk about this, but you know, people don't usually have crushes on demons.  
I'm alone in this.

 **Day 7:**  
 _'Clara's Nightmare'_  
I was tired of all those dreams. I really was. They terrified me to no end. I hoped that one day he would finally stop wanting to see me, I hoped he'd grow bored of me. I went to bed almost begging for a good night's sleep: just sharing my dreams with him seemed to be sucking the energy out of me, like if I weren't even sleeping and were actually awake all night. This had been going on for too long. I threw myself on the bed, not even bothering to turn off the lights or change my clothes, and immediately blacked out. Before giving up to sweet sleep, my barely conscious mind didn't catch a glimpse of that dreadful triangle. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, but this is getting out of control. I closed my eyes and sighed with content, thinking that maybe the time had come for everything to go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.  
I woke up covered in cold sweat. Already accustomed to Bill's dreams or illusions, whatever you want to call them, I quickly took in my surroundings, expecting absolutely anything, but I found myself in my room. Still suspicious, I checked for anything out of normal. The lights were off and there was a blanket on top of me, that was a first, but I couldn't find anything that proved this was indeed a dream. No triangle patterned curtains, no yellow ligts, nothing. I even was wearing the same clothes I had been wearing before falling asleep, which crossed out the creepy thought of somebody...

I don't even want to think about it.  
Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed unable to fall back asleep. I swinged my legs and stared into the void, listening to the crickets' sound outside.

"Clara?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

My question wasn't met with an answer and worry started to take over me. I held my breath and listened carefully: Clara's steady breathing couldn't be heard anywhere.

"Clara?" I said, louder this time, and quickly went down the stairs. "Clara!" I reached out to the bottom bunk and my hands grabbed a bunch of empty sheets. Freaking out, I turned on every light in the bungalow, shouting her name and looking for her. The sound of the crickets had stopped not so long ago, and, grabbing a jacket, I decided to go outside.  
 _"Oh, I'm going to kill her. Why does she always do stuff like this? It's always the same: she decides to go on some crazy ass 'adventure', scares the crap out of me, and then I'm the one who takes all the blame."_

It was surprisingly cold outside for a summer night, and I was shivering. The cold, wet grass, tickled my feet and I could already feel them get dirty with mud. Gross.  
I kept wandering through the camping, scolding myself for not even taking a flashlight with me. None of the lights of the other bungalows were on, and since the crickets had stopped no other sound could be heard. I cleaned my hands on the fabric of my jacket as I walked past the guard's house, which looked silent for the first time since we had arrived here. My feet hit the cold, hard pavement, and I cursed.  
 _  
"Clara better have a really good fucking reason why she left in the middle of the night, or else I'm going to be pissed. More tan pissed. I'm going to be furious."_

Weirdly enough, all the street lights seemed to be broken or out of order, and the only ones currentrly lighting up the street were constantly blinking.

"Great. A demon" I jokingly mumbled, remembering the things that happened before demons or other supernatural beings showed up in one of my favourite shows. Shivering, I clutched my jacket, still dirty from whatever was in my hands. Due to the fucked up lights I hadn't been able to see what it was. Probably another of my stupid sister's doings.

The town was as quiet as the camping: Gravity Falls seemed to be asleep. Of course, it's like 3 a.m. Who the hell would be awake or wandering the streets at this hour? Oh, I know the answer to that question. Me.

I decided to follow the path leading to the Mystery Shack. I could use some help right now. Not only that, but all the silence and darkness had started to creep me out. I quickened my pace as I saw the familiar building from afar, but suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. A dark figure seemed to be trying to break into the house. I looked around and picked up the first thing I saw: a medium sized rock. Slowly and carefully, trying not to make a sound, I continued walking towards the Shack, now only a few feet away. The misterious person wasn't really trying to be quiet: they were now banging the door and shouting the Pines twins' names.  
 _  
"Wait a second..."_  
"Clara?" I said, grabbing the person's arm. She turned around and looked at me, screaming, trying to get away, a look of pure horror on her face. I thightened my grip on her arm and stared at her face: she looked beaten up, and her clothes and hands were covered in what seemed to be... _**Blood**_. My face turned pale, and rage started building up on me.  
"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I KNOW IT'S YOU IN THERE, BILL! COME OUT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I shouted at Clara's face. "WHO DID YOU KILL, HUH?" I slapped her face, not feeling a thing when seeing her tears streaming down her face. I slapped her again, just for the heck of it. And again. And again. Blood started to come out her bruised cheek, and she tried to cover herself with her arms. I managed to hear what Clara, no, Bill, was trying to say between the sobs and the screeches.  
"Get away from me, you monster! I thought you were my sister! You're supposed to protect me!"  
"Protect you? PROTECT YOU!?" I laughed and punched her nose, gripping her arm even thighter. Clara started coughing, choking on her own blood, and fell on her knees. I kneeled before her and smiled, crying. "I won't protect you, you fucking demon. Who killed those people!? WHO?! WHO'S GOT THEIR HANDS FOREVER STAINED WITH THEIR BLOOD?!"

Clara managed to mumble an answer, her voice barely audible.

"Speak louder, you son of a bitch!" I screamed, punching Clara on her ribs. She cried in pain, and repeated her answer. "You! It was you! You killed all of them! You're a monster, Alice!"

A single lightning bolt lit up the sky, and I saw my own hands, my clothes, dripping blood, drenched in it. I looked at my sister's face, who had closed he reyes and was now crying silently. I released her arm and she fell backwards. Slowly, I moved a single strand of her hair out of her face. She was shaking, both in fear and in pain.

"I'm sorry, Clara. Does it hurt?"

She nodded, trying to crawl away from me with her elbows. I stood up and looked at my empty hands: the rock had fallen in some moment. Smiling, I picked up a bigger one, lifting it up with both of my hands. She screamed again and tried to move, but her head collided with one of the walls of the Mystery Shack. She looked up in fear, a silent prayer in her look. With all my strength, I lifted the rock over my head.

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away. Everything's going to be better."

I smashed her head with the rock, hearing a loud crack. Rain started pouring from the sky, and I kept crying, laughing, screaming, smashing her head over and over, my whole body dirtied with her blood. And I let go of the rock, my own hands bleeding, curling up and rocking myself back and forth.

I woke up. This time for real. I was covered in cold sweat and the first thing that crossed my mind was Clara. I threw myself off my bed and looked in her own, she was there. I sighed in relief, she was alive.  
But why did Bill make me dream that?  
I run outside of the bungalow, it was raining, like in the nightmare.  
I slid down the door, after closing it, hiding my head between my legs and started hyperventilating. I felt my heart start beating faster and with more force, and my blood flowing through all my body.  
I looked at my hands, images of them covered in blood, _**my sister's blood**_. My mind was full of all those horrible images and they wouldn't stop. The fear in Clara's eyes, the rock connecting with her head, her blood splashing me...  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, startled and with wide eyes. It was Jara's hand, she was looking at me with worry in her eyes. In that moment I didn't ask myself why she was outside the bungalow (which now that I think about it it's pretty creepy).  
She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her, the sound of my fast heartbeat clouding my ears, and I only could look at her.

"Alice!" She was almost shouting to me and I finally could hear her "You need to relax!" I nodded shakily and she started breathing deeply, indicating me to do the same. "Now, tell me exactly what are you feeling"  
"My... My heart is beating very f-fast... And my body is... My body is shaking... And I wanna t-throw up" I said, my voice trembling and cracking.  
"Ok, now, you have to repeat to yourself that this is only temporal, you'll be okay."

I felt my body start relaxing as I did so. I lifted my arms, reaching for some form of comfort, for Jara. She approached me and hugged me, I leaned into her as she awkwardly patted my back, the sound of outing rain filling the silence.  
Once I had finally relaxed I released her with a sad laugh.

"How is it that you always find me crying?" I rubbed my eyes with my hands, realizing they were full of tears. "Thanks..."  
"Don't mention it" she smiled friendly at me "I would never leave someone who's having a panic attack. Unless they were my enemy..." She said, muttering the last part, making me chuckle lightly. "Why were you having an attack? If you don't my asking"  
"It was... A dream, more like a nightmare, actually..." I sighed "I killed Clara in it."  
"Do you think it was the boss... I-I mean Bill?"  
"Boss? Oh, right... You work for him."  
"What bad can I do to you? If I ever did something bad to you Bill would most likely kill me! And what does it matter if I work for him? It's just a job." She shrugged as if it was nothing of importance.  
"He's a demon!" I exclaimed looking at her in astonishment.  
"And? That hasn't stopped you from being in dreams with him"  
"B-But I don't wanna be in dreams with him!" I exclaimed again, it wasn't my fault that Bill had decided to pester me.  
"You don't know how lucky you are!" She said as if she was done with me "Bill allows you to do a lot of things, without him punishing you! He's already punished me a lot of times, most of them over silly things! Do you think I've chosen this! I don't have a life! The only purpose of my existence is working for him!" She stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself down "Do not misunderstand me, I know you don't want this and I know you haven't chosen it." She sighed and continued talking after laughing sadly "It's as if I were Cinderella and you the daughter of the evil stepmother, but with the difference that you get the happy ending, while I continue scrubbing down the floor."  
"J-Jara... I'm so sorry... If there's anything I can help you with... Just tell me and I will, I promise!" I grabbed her hand with both of mine and the moment I made my promise a lighting bolt struck.  
"Well... Actually... There's something you can help me with..." I nodded eagerly as she freed her hand from my hold, to scratch the back of her neck "Bill doesn't allow me to eat or sleep while I'm working unless he says so and he also ordered me to do anything that you say, so... You see, I'm a bit hungry and tired, because I've been three days without eating or sleeping..."  
"Oh! I see..." I smiled before lifting my hand as if was giving her an order "Then... You can go eat as much as you want and go to have some rest!" She smiled thanking me "If you need anything else, just give me a call." We exchanged numbers and she left running, as it was pouring.

I came inside and looked at Clara, she was sleeping deeply. I smiled and climbed to my bed, but sleep couldn't come to me.  
Bill had some explaining to do.

 **Day 8:**  
 _'I didn't want to write the whole dream, so that is why this doesn't have a decent title'_  
Actually Bill didn't have to do any explaining, for he hadn't made me have a nightmare. When I had explained him what had happened, he had laughed and said, literally:

"Wow, love, you've got a pretty dark mind!"

And that's it. Then he had started picking me up and hugging me and all that stuff he does when I'm with him.  
I also talked to him about Jara and about he shouldn't punish her. His expression had turned dark and cold and he had grabbed me roughly by the wrist while saying:

"Sweetheart, I may indulge you a lot, but that's because it's you. Don't expect me to treat that sad excuse of human living any better."

Then he continued acting as if nothing had happened. I don't really understand him.  
Jara is a really nice girl and she doesn't deserve anything that happens to her because of that damned demon. I know that she probably tells Bill about all that we talk about, but I understand it and I won't get angry with her about it. I now consider her a friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:  
I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *ugly cries in a corner*  
I'VE BEEN WANTING TO UPDATE THIS FOR AGES, BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE BECAUSE OF THE HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK.  
Anyways (no more capital letters) I hope that you'll forgive me. I wanted to make this 10000 words long, but... This is all I've got T-T  
If anyone wants to know anything about what's going to happen or about the characters or anything feel free to message me.  
I'll try to update the next chapter soon *starts laughing and wipes a tear* Who am I kidding? I always say that and... Yeah...  
I love you all so much!  
Thnks fr rdng!  
~Alicia


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sock Opera**

* * *

After almost ten days without talking to the Pines family I decided it was time I did. So when Clara told me they were going to the local library I asked her if I could go with them.  
We reached the building where Dipper and Mabel were waiting for Clara. When the male twin saw me he stopped talking with his sister and looked at me with a serious face.

"Hello guys!" Exclaimed Clara throwing herself at Mabel, both of them started laughing.  
"Hi" I awkwardly waved my hand with a nervous smile.  
"What are you doing here? Why don't you go with Grunkle Stan to do whatever you adults like to do?" Dipper asked crossing his arms and scoffing at me.  
"Dipper can I talk to you?" I asked him nervously and when I saw that neither Clara nor Mabel were leaving I added "Alone." When I said that Dipper blushed, nervously rubbing his arm. Both of our sisters nodded and run inside of the building shouting something about looking for a place for us to sit down. We walked to a bench nearby and sat down.  
"Look, I know I was pretty harsh back there, but... I really worry about you guys." I started talking fidgeting with my hands "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that... I'm scared about who the author could be. For al we know it could be some psycho."  
"Alice, I forgive you." He smiled at me, making me sigh in relief "It's only that... This is very important for me." I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.  
"So... We're good? No harsh feelings, right?" He smiled at me and nodded "Ok, then let's go inside, 'cause even though it's cloudy the weather out here is hot as fu- Heck." I said almost cursing, used to being able to curse around Bill and Jara.

I was surprised; it had been pretty easy to get his forgiveness. I had expect it to be far more difficult.  
We got inside of the library and looked for Clara and Mabel. They were sitting in front of a table with an old computer on top of it. Behind it there was a big window with golden glass and some curtains covering part of it.  
We sat down and Dipper started rummaging inside his backpack while talking.

"Alright, today is the big day."  
"Big day!" Cheered Mabel.  
"Soos finally fixed up the laptop." Dipper continued talking as he pulled out the laptop from his backpack  
"Wait, is that the laptop from the bunker?" I asked, how much had I missed?  
"Yup." Clara said popping the 'p'.  
"If this thing works, we could learn the identity of the author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?" Said Dipper, informing me.  
"Oh, I'm ready, baby." Mabel opened a pop-up book with a drawing of a baby, and said with a high voice "Ma-ma."  
"This is it. This is it." He powered on the laptop, it had duck tape on it and even a band-aid on the screen, which read 'Welcome' "Aha! It worked!"  
"Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins." They did some things with their hands like high-fiving, bumping their fists... Leaving Clara and me looking at each other awkwardly.

When they finished an alarm started blaring. The laptop read 'UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN' before changing to 'Enter password'.

"Ugh! Of course, a password." Dipper groaned throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Don't you worry, bro bro. With you and Alice's brains and Clara and me's laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from..." Suddenly music started sounding, making Mabel stop talking "Did you hear that?"

We all turned around and there was some guy around Mabel's and Dipper's age singing with some puppets in front of some kids. He was fully dressed in black and had blond hair in a ponytail.

Then he started making the puppets make out while he laughed (the puppets were actually a book and a bee).  
Mabel opened again her pop-up book, but this time there was a drawing of a heart, and she started opening and closing the book as if it was beating. "Ba bump. Ba bump."

"Oh, boy." Dipper face palmed as he stood up, losing his sister's attention.  
"Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep."  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." Dipper grabbed a library book off of the shelf.  
"Who's Mermando?" I whispered to Clara.  
"He's a guy, well, actually a merman, Mabel had a crush on." She explained to me in whispers and I nodded.  
"Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel?" Dipper said and flipped through the pages of the book "Mabel?"

Dipper lifted his gaze from the book only to find Mabel's empty chair spinning.

"Clara has also left, I'll help you." I smiled at him as he sat down and I got near him, reading out loud possible words.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and I turned around. It was Mabel, she had fallen from a book cart and Clara was a bit further trying not to laugh. I chuckled and continued working with Dipper.

"Try with 'Password'"

He typed in the word on the computer and it beeped again, making him sigh.  
Mabel sat with Clara next to us.

"So, how'd it go?" Dipper asked with an exasperated tone.  
"Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?" Mabel asked nervously playing with her hands.

After she said all the things she needed to do (in less than a week) I slowly lifted my gaze from the book, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Dipper asked Mabel after the laptop beeped "Mabel, are you serious?"  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING." She started shouting and shaking Dipper.  
"Is he really that great?" I asked Clara and she shook her head.  
"I think he's a creepy guy with puppets." I snickered and nodded "And he's not even that hot."  
"What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?" Dipper said and bumped his own fists.  
"If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please!" Mabel grabbed him by the shirt and started begging "It's for love, Dipper." She finished whispering.  
"All right, okay-" He said after thinking over it for a few seconds.  
"YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!" Mabel screamed as she hugged him.  
"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh..." I giggled at the scene before me.  
"Alice! Clara's told me that you've composed a couple of pieces. Could you help me?" Mabel said and I looked at Clara from the corner of my eye.  
"Well... I guess I could try to help you both..." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck "Also, Clara's pretty good at sewing."  
"GREAT!" Mabel started shouting again, making people turn their heads at us.

After a few more minutes trying to decode the password and Clara and Mabel talking about the show we decide to leave.

"Man, I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it..."

Just as we were leaving the building I felt a shiver running down my spine. I turned around, but there was nothing there.  
We went to a thrift shop to buy some socks and some cloth we needed and then we went to the Mystery Shack, where I started working in the music for the show and the passwords with Dipper.  
Even after Clara and me left I continued helping Dipper talking over the phone, until almost 5 in the morning, then I made him go to sleep.  
We continued working like that for the next days. Helping Mabel with her show in the day and trying to open the laptop in the night. (One day Dipper sewed his t-shirt to the sewing machine a Clara had to free him.)  
It was Thursday, the day before the show and we were all reunited in the living room, which was a mess, working. And by we I mean the twins, Wendy, Soos, Clara and me

"Alright. This is gonna be called 'Glove Story: A Sock Opera'. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how tragic it is." Mabel explained waving her socked hands around.  
"Yeah, um. That sounds great."Dipper said trying to rip some sock puppets that were glued to his face and coughed up some pom-poms.  
"Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living." Wendy said, she was drying some socks with a hairdryer. I scooted near him from my spot next to Mabel, as there was where the piano was, to help him get the socks off his face.

Mabel signed me to get back to where she was sitting to play the piano (even though Clara played it better than me, the piano is not my instrument!) and she started singing

"Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I-"  
"Loooooovvvvveeee!" We all finished the song and Waddles squealed along.  
"Not even gonna ask." Stan started to walk in but stopped and after he said that he left.

After a few more hours working everyone left the shack, the only ones left being the four of us, plus Stan. We had some pizza and then Clara and I went back to our bungalow.  
That night I talked to Dipper till 2:30 in the morning, even after I had heard Mabel, hours before, telling him to go to sleep. Or... He would start to eat his shirt? When we hanged up he promised to call me if he was able to crack the password up.  
After a night without dreams, which I found really weird, but I was glad about it, we went to the Mystery Shack. I felt really rested; it had been almost two weeks without really resting. We had decided to meet up with the twins so soon that we had breakfast with Stan and Mabel, Dipper was still sleeping.  
Mabel had been waving a Stan puppet in her grunkle's face while imitating his voice for a few minutes, trying to get some kind of reaction.

"Hey, I'm Puppet Staaaannn!"  
"Still ignoring this." He sipped on his coffee and continued reading the newspaper.

Dipper walked in the kitchen and yawned.

"Hey, good morning." He yawned again.  
"Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Ha ha! Nobody?" Stan joked and when I chuckled he pointed at me and smiled.  
"Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night!" Mabel scolded him in a worried voice "Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice. It has plastic dinosaurs in it!" She held a blender full of red liquid with various objects floating around.  
"It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!" Stan said looking at it with fearful eyes.  
"I'm not sure if you should drink it" Clara said lifting her hands "Just saying."

Dipper asked us to go to the living room.

"Listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it."  
"Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?" Mabel held her fingers around her eye to make a triangle.

Oh no! That's why Bill hadn't bothered me last night! He was bothering Dipper now!

"He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?" Dipper continued talking about the dream.  
"Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew." Said Mabel trying to calm him down.  
"Production crew?" Dipper asked confused and in that moment the doorbell rang.

Mabel ran to the door and Candy and Grenda were outside covered in socks and other crafting materials.

"We read the script. Very emotional." Candy said while adjusting her glasses.  
"I cried like eight times!" Exclaimed Grenda with her deep voice.  
"Hey ladies." Gabe aka the creepy guy with puppets skated up to us. With his puppets still on his hands.  
"GABE!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.  
"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." He took off his (pink) helmet and shook his hair.  
"Hubbity-hubbuty." Grenada said as she eyed him.

And Candy whispered something in Korean while glaring at Mabel and also eyeing him.

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS" Mabel exclaimed as if it was the best thing in the world, after running to him.  
"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show." And that's the last thing I listened to. I didn't really care about how the puppets of that girl were made; I was more worried about Dipper and all that Bill stuff.  
"Later, ladies." Gabe skated off, I had missed the whole conversation.  
"GWAAA! We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!" Mabel shouted worriedly.  
"Not really" I muttered.  
"Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" Grenda held up a puppet of herself, but then ripped its arms off "Oops."  
"How many eyes does a face have again?" Candy held up a sock covered in googly eyes, making Clara face palm as I looked at her in astonishment.

A bit far away from where we were Soos was trying to keep a mountain of stuff on top of Stan's car. But it all fell down with himself under it.

"Ahhh! Okay, I'm back on fabrication." Mabel started running with a box while she continued shouting "Get me my lint roller!"  
Dipper grabbed her, making all the stuff fall.  
"Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!"  
"Dipper! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!" She went down on her knees and started picking everything up.  
"Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!" Well, he did have a point there, she almost had a crush per week.  
"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!" She said glaring at him. Dipper looked horrible, he had bags under his eyes, which where bloodshot, and his skin was sickly pale. I wondered if I also looked like that after so many nights with Bill in my dreams. Every day when I woke up I felt restless, as if I hadn't slept at all.  
"But you said you were going to help me today!" He said looking at her with sad and tired eyes after rubbing them with his hands, as if trying to rub the eye bags away.  
"Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" Mabel said making a voice and pretending to talk with the sock she had on her hand before tickling him.

Dipper started laughing but punched her arm away and Candy and Grenda laughed, while I separated the twins. "Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" Dipper stormed off and I followed him.

"Dipper, I can help you! I think I've finished my part of the work" he looked at me and smiled gratefully. We were walking up the stairs that led to the attic when I decide to bring up his dream with Bill "Dipper, don't make a deal with Bill."  
"What? I'm not gonna make a deal!" He exclaimed looking at me confused.

I sighed in relief but continued talking.

"But really, don't even think about making it. He's pretty nuts and who knows what he wants from you." Dipper chuckled and shook his head.

When we reached the attic I threw myself on top of his bed as he sat down on the windowsill. We worked for half an hour or so when Grenda bursted in the room and lifted me, taking me outside, where everyone else was.

"How?!" I looked at her in awe when she put me down."How are you able to lift me?!" She laughed and flexed her arms. I walked to where Mabel was and sat down crossing my arms. "What do you want? I was helping Dipper."  
"This is more important!" She exclaimed and then started saying (more like shouting) that they were not able to reach some of the lower notes. Aaand I had to rewrite some parts of the sheets, until they were able to sing them.

When I finished I got up and informed them that I was going to continue helping Dipper with the laptop.  
When I got inside I felt a 'whoosh' past beside me, which was Mabel, running to the kitchen, where apparently Dipper was.

"Hey Dipper!" I heard Mabel quickly say from the kitchen's doorway "I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!" Then she run off outside again. Man, that girl was fast when she wanted to be.  
"Sure, sounds great, sister! I'll see you at the show!" Dipper answered even though she could not hear him.  
"Hey Dipper, how's the laptop goi- Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked him, quickly getting to his side after seeing a fork stabbed in his arm as he had it inside of one of the kitchen's drawers.  
"Sure I am!" He said grinning widely at me.  
"I'm going for the first-aid kit to patch you up." I run to the bathroom to grab it and I made Dipper sit down in one of the chairs of the kitchen so I could work. "What were you exactly doing?" I got some alcohol in a gauze to clean the scratches he had in his arms and legs, having to get on my knees.  
"Just looking for something to eat. But I got distracted." That didn't really make sense, so I looked up at him and found him staring at me intensely, making me feel uncomfortable.  
"...ok? You should change your shirt, it's stained with soda" I said finishing with the scratches and covering the biggest ones with band aids "This may hurt a little. I'm gonna pull the fork off your arm." I grabbed it and looked him in the eyes, which seemed to be more golden than his usually brown eyes "On three. One... Two..." I pulled out the fork and he hissed, but it didn't seem like it really had hurt him. I cleaned the wound and bandaged it.  
"Hey, sweethea- Alice! Why don't you sit with me during the show?" He asked as I cleaned a scratch I hadn't seen on his face. Making me get closer to him.  
"Sure. But I thought you'd want to sit with Wendy." I sat down in front of him.  
"You're the one who's been helping me. I want to spend more time with you."

After he said that we heard Soos' voice calling our names.

"You can get going to the car, I've got to pick a couple of things for Mabel!" I said to him before running to the living room.  
"Alice!" I heard Dipper's voice call, in a desperate tone. I turned around but he wasn't there. I shrugged and continued picking everything up.

When I got outside Dipper was already sitting in Soos' car and seemed to be laughing (quite maniacal) at something outside the window.

"I'm here!" I said getting inside the car. I had to enter by the door on the side where Dipper was sitting as the other door was blocked with more stuff for the show. While getting inside I lost my balance and fell on top of Dipper's lap, making a groan escape from his lips. You see, trying to balance a box full of things without any of them falling, and also trying not to put your ass on somebody's face (with little space to move) at the same time is pretty difficult. "I'm so sorry Dipper!" I tried to get up but I lost my balance again and ended up falling (again) on his lap. I finally was able to get off of his lap, with his help, and sat down on the middle seat.

I looked at him, he wasn't even blushing, which was quite surprising, because he usually blushed when Wendy touched him (or I hugged him as I teased him). He had helped me to get off of him by grabbing me by my hips, which surprised me even more, for the same reasons. Dipper was staring at me again and it was really creeping me out.

"Man, stop staring at me, please." He quickly looked away and I saw his cheeks redden a bit, making me giggle.

After a few minutes of driving we got to the theater.  
When we finally finished preparing everything and people started to come the sun had already set down.  
I was sitting between Dipper and Wendy, his arms over Soos' shoulders and mine.

"Aw, nothing like the theater, huh toots? Hey Soos, wanna hear the exact time and date of your death?" I looked at him frowning. What was up with him?  
"Heheh, okay!" Soos laughed, not getting weirded out.  
"Hey guys! You all made it!" Said Mabel coming running to us.  
"Are you kidding me? I would never miss..." Stan said making a pause before continuing talking "Whatever this is."  
"By the by, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?" Dipper asked her, still grinning widely.  
"I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene! I still need a reverend, though." Mabel explained frowning when she said the last part.  
"Hey, what if I play the reverend?" Her brother suggested while gesturing a lot "I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?"  
"Right! Let's go!" Mabel exclaimed and run off with Dipper. But before he got behind the curtains he turned around and winked at me as he waved his hand. I waved mine back, a bit confused with his... 'Flirtatious' behavior towards me.

He had been all the day right beside me, and took advance of every excuse to touch me or grab my hand. He also seemed really out of character, but maybe it was the stress and the lack of sleep.  
The lights started to flicker and Grenda's voice filled the room.

"The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!" I chuckled and proceeded to silence my phone.

The room's lights dimmed and, as people started to applause, the curtain opened.  
The set was a glittery and colorful Mystery Shack. A light illuminated Candy, who was standing at a keyboard, dressed as David Bowie.

"Gather round, and let us sing, about a girl who had almost everything." The place where she was standing rolled off the stage.

It was time to see if all our hard work had been for nothing.  
The puppets started to sing a song about Mabel and when Puppet Gabe appeared Puppet Mabel looked at him in awe. Falling in love with him at first sight. The show continued on for one more hour before the intermission began.

"Our intermission has begun! Mill about!" Grenda announced and the audience got up and out.

I also got up, looking for the twins or my sister, who was participating in the show. At the end I convinced Mabel to let her play the piano.  
I got behind the curtains and walked to the dressing rooms, but I found Dipper beginning to climb up a ladder.

"Hey Dipper! Wow!" I wolf whistled "You're looking good" He was dressed in a two piece black suit with a grey shirt, a pair of brown leather shoes with golden points and around  
his neck there was a loose bow and the black and white thingy priests have.  
"Thanks!" He exclaimed "You also look really good! Well, as always." He winked at me and I blushed. Seriously, what was up with him?!  
"A-anyways..." I stuttered nervously "Where are you going?"  
"I'm just gonna pick my journal. To be ready for my part"  
"Ah! True! Good luck with that!" I said patting him lightly.  
"Why don't you give me a good luck kiss?" I looked at him in confusion and he realized what he had said "On the cheek. Just one tiny kiss on the cheek, to wish me good luck."  
"O-ok" I got near him and leaned down to peck his cheek. He was acting really strangely today. The lights flickered again, signaling that the show was about to begin again. "Oh! I've got to go. A-and good luck again!"  
"Hey! Why don't you stay here? You've worked really hard on this, you should be able to be in the backstage." Dipper suggested, stopping me from leaving. I shrugged, I guess he was right.

We climbed up the stairs, me first and he following me. When we reached the railing on top there was some kind of wedding cake (I'm not really sure what it was, I only knew it was going to appear in the wedding scene) hanging beside it. It started to fall and I rushed to grab it, but Dipper beat me and stopped it from falling.  
Mabel was inside of it scrolling through the pages of the journal.  
 _  
"Wait. If Mabel is here... Who's with the puppets?"_ I looked down, only to see them floating around. _"What the Hell?"_  
"Come on, come on now, there must be a way to get Dipper's body back!" I heard Mabel say. I was getting so confused! What was going on?!  
"But why would you want to do that?" Said Dipper laughing as he pulled the thing up and Mabel looked up to him.  
"Bill Dipper! Bipper." Mabel said glaring at him.  
"Wait! Bill? You're possessing Dipper?!" I exclaimed in shock as I took a couple of steps back. As he smirked in my direction and winked. In that moment I understood why he was acting that way, it was Bill!  
"Shh! You wouldn't want to ruin the show... Whoops!"

He briefly released the cake, sending Mabel plummeting. "It's slipping! How's about you hand that book over?" Bipper was smiling evilly at Mabel.

"No way! This is Dipper's! I'd never give it away!" Mabel hugged the journal to her chest.  
"Hmm, you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he needed you." I tried to take a couple of steps forward to grab the rope, but I found myself stuck. He turned in my direction and smirked "Not so fast, love. While you have that pretty little necklace of yours on, you're under my power. Even if this body isn't very powerful, the necklace still reacts to my essence." He turned back again to Mabel "So come to your senses, Shooting Star. Give me the book or your play is ruined." Mabel sighed and began to hand over the journal to him, making him change from frowning to grinning "There it is. I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?" Bipper stretched out his hand, firing the rope with just one hand. Dipper's body was stronger than it looked, or he was using more force than the limbs were able to.

Mabel stopped herself from giving the journal at Bipper's words and looked at him in realization.

"Dipper would."  
"Huh?" He looked at Mabel and she pulled him into the cake, making them fall to the stage.

I found myself able to move again, so I climbed down the leader, jumping when I was almost down. The cake had crashed to the floor and Mabel and Bill had tumbled out, grappling over the journal. The laser and fog going off.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" Mabel shouted as she pulled from the journal and got on top of Bipper. She hit him in the face with it and run away.

I threw myself at Bipper, tackling him down and pinning him down with my hands. He groaned but then smirked up at me.

"As much as I love the position we're in, I've got to move you aside." He pushed me lightly but I found myself being thrown to the other side of the stage. Bipper got up and started and shouted before lunging at Mabel "You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!"

I felt dizzy and my body was aching from the impact against the floor. I tried to stand up, but... Found myself, _**again**_ , unable to move a muscle, making me groan in exasperation.

"True, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!" She smirked and lifted her hand.  
"What do you mean his-" Bipper frowned in confusion before Mabel started tickling him.  
"Tickle, tickle!"

Bipper laughed and fell on the floor, grabbing his side.

"Aah! Body spasms! What are these?"

Mabel quickly got up and far away from Bill's vessel.

"A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours!" She stated grinning in satisfaction and started running around the stage, with him chasing her "Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!"

Bipper started slowing his pace, sweating and wheezing, sleep deprivation finally taking a tool on him.

"Ah! What is this feeling My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs!" He groaned punching his legs, trying to make them move faster "Curse you, useless flesh sticks! Body...shutting down... must...scratch... mosquito bites..." Bipper stumbled around, then he finally collapsed.

The vessel's eyes opened again, this time they were the brown the usually were. Dipper was back.

"Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember." He stood cheering but then gripped his back in pain. "Ooh, everything hurts."

I got up from where I had been thrown groaning in pain. I was sure I was going to have a nasty bruise in my right side.  
I got where the twins where, right when Bill started cackling. We looked over to see the Dipper puppet talking.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me" Those words sent shivers down my spine. I looked at the puppet with fear in my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Gabe." Mabel muttered taking out a controller and pushing the 'Big Finish' button. Bill was situated on a pile of pyrotechnics, which exploded the moment Mabel pushed the button, sending fireworks shooting into the audience and blowing up the box of puppets. I even had to duck in order to not be hit.

The rest of the fireworks went off in a cacophonous boom, and Dipper gleefully stomped on the Dipper puppet when in landed near his feet. As the smoke cleared from the smoldering set, we turned to the audience. Some scaffolding crashed to the floor behind us, making me jump in fear.

"Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!" She turned to the audience again smiling.

They stared at us before starting to boo. They got up and left the theater, grumbling about how they almost had died. Gabe stood up, frowning.  
"Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!" Mabel said to him smiling nervously.  
"Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form. Let's go, my loves. "He walked away, kissing the puppets.  
"Did he just make out with his puppets?" Dipper asked in disgust.  
"Yup, he did. Ughh" I answered him staring at the door where Gabe was getting out.  
"I might've dodged a bullet there." Mabel stated.

Candy ran past us and after him shouting something in Korean.

"Ugh. Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined." Dipper apologized looking down.  
"Well, one of them survived." She smiled, pulling out the Mabel puppet. "And she has something to say to you." She continued talking but as the puppet "I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap! "She nudged Dipper's face, making me awe at how cute the scene was "Mystery twins?"  
"Mystery twins." They fist bumped and Dipper gasped in pain. "Ow! What'd Bill do to my hand? Ahh!"  
"Nothing a little sleep can't fix." We walked offstage. "Come on, bro bro, let's go home."  
"Seriously, I need to go to the hospital." He groaned and I helped him walk.  
"You should've listened to your sister and me. We told you to sleep and I also told you not to make a deal with Bill." I scolded him lightly "I had to patch you, well, Bill up. You had a fork stabbed in your arm. When we get back to the shack I'll check you out." Dipper nodded, blushing in embarrassment.  
"A-Alice... Bill said... Err... Things about you." He said looking away from me. And I stopped walking, making him stop too.  
"W-what did he say?" I stuttered in fear and embarrassment.  
"W-Well..." Dipper was a blushing mess. Maybe I shouldn't make him say it if he was uncomfortable "He said he was dying to see you and... Touch you." I felt my cheeks redden "After you cleaned the mess he had made in my body he said he had to s-stop himself from doing anything to you. And when you fell on top of him in the car h-he..." Dipper stopped talking, closing his eyes, his face was red. Redder than mine, for sure.  
"Dipper you don't have to say anything else if it makes you uncomfortable." He sighed and I ruffled his hair. "Let's go."

We went back to the shack and had dinner again with the Pines family, we celebrated the... Success? The show had had. But we were really celebrating that we had won in our fight against Bill. that night I was going to talk to him really seriously. Who did he think he was to possess Dipper?

Back in our bungalow I talked to Clara about Bill, but without any details, I just told her that he came almost every night to my dreams and bothered me. I couldn't really tell her that I thought I felt something towards him (other than somewhat fear, disgust and hatred). I was really confused, but at the moment I learned that he had tricked Dipper into making a deal with him, it didn't matter. I was angry.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and doing all the other things I had to do, I went to bed, eager to confront Bill.  
I was in what seemed to be a cathedral. It was big and its windows were the only thing that weren't in black and white, they were very colorful and formed images of religious stuff. With the difference that Bill appeared in all of them, in his triangle form or his human one.

"Bill! Get here right now!" I shouted angrily as I looked around me to see where he was.  
"Dear Alice, there's no need to shout." Bill came walking nonchalantly to me, dressed as a _**priest**_. "Why don't you sit with me and confess your sins?"  
"Like Hell I'm gonna do that, Father Bill!" I scoffed glaring at him. "And don't you dare tell me not to swear! Because I don't fucking care!" My anger caused him to chuckle under his breath.  
"You're quite a hot head, aren't you? What's the matter? Don't you like my new outfit?" He pouted at me "You said I looked good in it while I was in Pine Tree."  
"That's exactly the problem!" I exclaimed getting near him and starting to poke him in the chest "So tell me, how are you sleeping easy? How're you only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature."  
"Wow, love! Relax! I didn't really lie to him, you know. I just... "He stopped talking to think "Didn't say which puppet I was gonna pick!" He laughed, making me mire angry.  
"Listen; mark my words, one day you will pay. Karma's gonna come collect your debt!" I exclaimed and slapped him. He looked at my furiously and his eyes, hair and even skin turned red. Bill grabbed me by the wrist of the hand I had slapped him with.  
"Karma?! I am Karma!" He exclaimed and angrily pushed me against one of the cathedral's walls, making me groan in pain when my back collided with it "Love; there's nothing that's able to hurt me, in any way." He got near my face, his lips millimeters from mine "But, I can hurt you, the Pines, your dear sister and any mortal."  
"You can't!" I exclaimed and pushed him off me as I smirked "We've got a deal, don't you remember?" At the mention of the contract he seemed to cool, but literally, a few seconds ago there was smoke coming out of him. "When the time comes I won't resist you and do whatever you want. But in exchange you can't hurt them. And I think you've broken our deal." I pointed out as I smirked at him. "You hurt Dipper, and he was one of the ones you couldn't hurt."  
"Sorry, sweetcheeks but I didn't break our deal." He started explaining floating in front of me and playing with one strand of my hair "I didn't hurt Pine Tree nor nobody else. I hurt myself inside of his body. And also, when fighting against Shooting Star she was the one to attack her brother's body." I stuttered trying to point him wrong, but I couldn't think of anything "Don't even try, for the time being you're stuck in the deal and there's no way for you to make me break it."  
"Ok then." I glared at him "I want to wake up."  
"What?! So soon?!" He exclaimed in disbelief, almost in an angry growl "Don't you wanna do something? Me, for example. I could be the priest and you the nun." He snapped his fingers and light appeared over my figure. When it stopped I was revealed to be in a nun dress. _**A slutty nun dress.**_ Bill wolf whistled checking me out as I tried to cover myself with my arms. "God sure did bless you."  
"YOU FUCKING PERVERT! THIS IS IT! WAKE ME UP!" I started hitting his chest as he scowled but then started laughing at me.  
"Ok, ok." He lifted his hands in surrender "But what about a goodbye kiss?"  
"No way you foul demon! You tricked me once, inside of a kid's body! I won't let it happen again!" He shrugged and proceeded to chase me to give me a kiss.

It didn't take too long for him to catch me, because I was too worried about my ass not being seen by Bill. When he did it he roughly pecked my cheek and I woke up.  
I looked for my phone to see what time it was. 8.00 am, I groaned, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, unless I wanted to see Bill again, and I certainly didn't.  
I unlocked my phone and got to the contact list, looking for the one I had included about a week ago.

"Yes?" A sleepy voice could be heard from the other side of the phone.  
"Hey, Jara!" I greeted in whispers, as Clara was still asleep. "How are you doing? Wanna go have some breakfast with me?"  
"Err... Sure..." She yawned and cleared her voice "Let me guess, you can't go back to sleep because of Bill."  
"Yup."  
"Ok. I'll meet you at Lazy Susan's at... 9.00?" She asked and I agreed with her.

I climbed down my ladder slowly, my body aching from the grand impact it had taken while fighting Bill.  
When I got down I shook Clara lightly until she opened her eyes.

"Clara, I'm going to have breakfast with a friend. Are you going to go the Mystery Shack?" She nodded and I patted her head in a loving way. It was best to treat her like a baby in the morning, because she really isn't a morning person. "Ok, just call me when you get there."

Clara went back to sleep and I got ready. By the time I had finished it was only 8.20. I decided to get going, without rush.

"Hey, babe! Long time no seen! What have you been up to?" A familiar voice greeted me, making me groan internally and flinch when he put his arm around my shoulder. It was Jerry, the guard.  
I had actually seen him, but I had been able to go unnoticed by him and his creepiness.

"Leave me alone." I said flicking his arm off of my shoulders and looking at him with disinterest.  
"Oh, don't be like that! How about when I finish my shift we go out somewhere" He said, and I realized he wasn't in his usual uniform; he was wearing a flannel and some jeans. For a creep he didn't have bad taste in clothes.  
"Sorry, but I no longer do things that make me want to kill myself." And with that I left, leaving him staring at me in awk.

I got to Lazy Susan's a few minutes earlier than the hour we had set up. Jara hadn't arrived yet, so I waited for her leaning against the hood of a car parked in front of the dinner.  
When she arrived, she looked at me and grinned, waving her hand at me. She looked so much more rested than the last time I had seen her. She was wearing

"Hey! Good morning!" She greeted me and I did the same "I love your t-shirt!"  
I looked down at my clothes, which were; a loose t-shirt with Iron Man's ARC, a pair of shorts, (my dear) black Vans and a flannel shirt tied around my waist. Even thought that moment the weather was pretty hot, at night it was really cold.

"Thanks! So... You like Marvel?" I exclaimed as I smiled, she nodded and we talked about that for a few minutes outside of the dinner.

We finally got inside and we ordered out breakfasts; I ordered some pancakes and coffee while Jara ordered some waffles and a chocolate milkshake. While we waited for our food Jara tried to make some conversation.

"So..." She put her hands under her chin, the tone of her voice was really whinny "Do you like someone?" I blushed, thinking about Bill, but at the same time asking myself what was she exactly doing.  
"Err... No?" I answered awkwardly looking outside the window we are sitting next to "You don't have to do this if it's something Bill is making you do."  
"Well, now that you mention him" she leaned over as if it we were gossiping "I shouldn't be telling you this, but... He's totally into you, girl!"  
"W-why are you talking like that? What kind of tone of voice is that?" I asked confused, and ignoring what she had just said.  
"W-well... I don't really know how to interact with people, so... I was trying to talk about 'girly topics' " she said sheepishly and blushing "But seriously, the Boss likes you, he might even love you." I gave her a sad laugh, and our food arrived, making me wait until Lazy Susan had left to talk.  
"It's impossible for him to love me. I'm sure he just like to tease me and make me think that..." I didn't finish the sentence, blushing as I sadly started sipping on my coffee.  
"Alice, I'm not sure if he loves you, but he sure cares about you." Jara started explaining with a soft voice "For example; after what happened in your dream in the garden, don't ask me why I know what happened, Bill came to my dream and started asking me what he should do to fix it. Even though I don't have Andy love life!" She exclaimed lifting her hand in the air, chuckling "Also, the nights he leaves you alone, he's usually in my dreams rambling about you, about how cute you loo when you blush, how hot he finds you and... A lot of more things..." I blushed at her words, feeling a smile trying to creep to my lips. "So, if you like him back, I won't judge, for he can be very persuasive."  
"I- I... I don't know..." I looked down at my half-eaten pancakes, confused. "I don't know how I feel about him."  
"Ok! We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I sighed and nodded "So... Thanks for, you know, letting me sleep and eat." I chuckled and shook my head.  
"Tell me something about you, I'm sure there's nothing much that you don't know about me." I asked her and she, my personal stalker by force, laughed.  
"Well, when I'm not working for the Boss I like to read and draw." She started to explain me what things she liked and we actually liked pretty much the same things, such as Harry Potter, Marvel, Lord of the Rings, Hetalia, Steven Universe... Yup, I had found another fangirl.

When we finished we decided to have breakfast again. I tried to convince her to meet the Pines family, but she said it was better if they didn't know she existed. I bid her goodbye and walked to the Mystery Shack, where my sister was waiting for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:  
Yay! 7746 words!  
I really wanted to write this chapter, Sock Opera is one of my favorite episodes of Gravity Falls. Also, the deal has been revealed! I'm gonna explain it, because I'm not sure if I've made it clear. Bill can't hurt anyone of the town and Alice won't try to go against him when the time comes, aka during the Weirdmageddon. But she doesn't know (nor anyone else) that it's gonna happen.  
I'm thinking about making the next chapter about fairies or the Hide Behind, which one do you prefer? Let me know! :D  
Tomorrow I'm going on a trip, and I'm not sure if there'll be wifi, so I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter. But I'll try to write while I'm there.  
Thnks fr rdng!  
~Alicia


	10. Chapter 10

**Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: the Hide Behind**

* * *

It was 7:30 am and we were already walking in direction of the Mystery Shack to meet the twins. Clara had woken me up telling me, more like shouting at me, that Dipper had called to inform us that Mabel and him were gonna go look for some creature at the woods. She made me get up quickly and run outside of our bungalow, without letting me stop to have breakfast. That morning I was in a pretty good mood, Bill hadn't bothered me at all and I had slept very well.

When we arrived to the shack, Clara knocked softly on the door and after a few seconds, Mabel opened it and greeted us whispering.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan is still asleep, so don't make a lot of noise." We walked to the kitchen, where Dipper was waiting for us while having breakfast. "Do you want to eat something?" Clara and I both nodded and Mabel went off to fetch something for us. "A glass of Mabel Juice for you and a mug of coffee for you." She gave our drinks to Clara and me respectively and Dipper gave us some toasts and butter.

"So..." I started after I sipped on my coffee "What are we gonna do?"

"Well... We're recording some videos called 'Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained' and I want to go and look for one of the creatures of these woods, the Hide Behind." Dipper explained to us while taking his dishes to the sink.

"Cool..." Clara muttered in awe "So... We can be in your video, right?"

"Sure! The more people, the better!"

We finished our breakfast and went to the attic, where Dipper explained us what he had planned; to go out and ask people about the Hide Behind. He handed Mabel and camera and asked her to start recording. She turned the camera on and whispered to Dipper, while he finished writing on a cardboard sign:

"We're on!"

"Oh." He cleared his throat and started talking "Hello. And welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained." Clara held up a UFO keychain from behind the camera and made it buzz "Thank you. Today we investigate Gravity Falls anomaly #132: The Hide Behind." Dipper held the title card up as he smiled. Mabel stopped recording and Dipper opened the Journal, showing the page where the creature was shown to the camera, and hestarted recording this time. "Local lumberjacks tell of a mysterious creature, always just out of sight." He pulled a picture of its footprints out, showing it too "But these photos suggest it might actually be real! Either way, I intend to find out!"

"YAAAH! HIDE BEHIND!" Mabel shouted after jumping out at Dipper, making him scream and drop the camera as we laughed.

After we stopped laughing we picked everything we needed and went to the house of Soos. We had the intention of interviewing the people of Gravity Falls and we needed his help with the microphones and all that stuff.  
"Hey, dudes!" He greeted us when he opened the door as he high-fived each one of us. "Let's do this!"

The first place we went to was the sawmill of Manly Dan a.k.a Wendy's dad. We walked to him, as we had heard he had had an encounter with the Hide Behind.

"Hello, Mr. Corduroy. Can we ask you a couple of questions about the Hide Behind?" I started talking when he stopped cutting wood with his axe "We're doing a documentary and..."

"Of course!" He exclaimed with his deep voice and he gestured us to get away from the zone where his sons (even thought one of them was a little kid) were cutting trees down. We started preparing everything, before we nodded at him, and we turned the camera on. He started talking as I held up a cardboard that had written 'Manly Dan. Lumberjack / Punching enthusiast' on it "Hide Behind? Oh, he's real alright. REAL AS MY BEARD! He was behind me once; made this sound: tchktchktchktchktchktchk." He said wiggling his fingers, making me look at him in confusion "Mighty spooky."

A loud creak and we all turned our heads at the sound, all of us but Manly Dan, who was occupied looking of in the distance. The tree that Dan's sons were cutting down started to fall.

"DAD!" his oldest son shouted as the three of them started running away from it.

"It's comin' down!" his middle son exclaimed, but they were ignored.

"DADDY'S DOIN' A MOVIE! He's doin' a movie now." He shouted back, not even bothering to turn around. The tree fell on a shack, where I suppose they had their tools and material needed for their work.

"Well... I think we've got everything we need..." Clara said nervously while starting to pack our things "We... We've got to go." She turned around and we all started running away from him, afraid that he might be angry with us because of what had happened to his shack.

When we reached the parking lot in front of Lazy Susan's we stopped running to catch our breath, before entering to interview Lazy Susan herself. We positioned ourselves and started recording, repeating what we had done with Manly Dan. Clara hit the recording button of the camera and Mabel held the cardboard with Lazy Susan's information 'Lazy Susan. Waitress / Smells like onions'.

Gray mustache man Can I get a refill ma'am? Refill?" A man with a gray moustache said to her, but she ignored him and continued pouring an overflowing a cup of coffee.

"Oh, the Hide Behind is definitely real. He might even be behind me right now! Let me see..." She started turning around and around while making some kid of siren sound saying 'Whoa'. This continued for two minutes and the man of the moustache looked at the camera while raising his hands. We bid her goodbye, but she continued turning around and spilling coffee as she did so.

"Okay... That was weird." I laughed as we made our way back to the shack to interview Stan, who we supposed had to be awake by now. Clara started imitating Lazy Susan while Mabel imitated the moustache man, making us all laugh.

"Are you sure we should interview Stan?" Dipper asked me after we stopped laughing.

"Of course! I think he's one of the most sensible people in this town. You know... Most of them are a bit..." I put my finger on my temple and whistled as I moved it.

"Hey, that's not true!" Mabel exclaimed looking at me and putting her hands on her hips "For example, Grenda and Candy are perfectly fine!"

"Just what I meant." I looked at Dipper while gesturing at his sister.

After that we continued walking until we reached the shack, where we found Stan sitting in a sofa, while drinking a can of Pitt.

"Hey! Back so soon?" He asked us when we got near him.

"Actually no. Grunkle Stan, can we ask you what you know about the Hide Behind?!" Mabel asked him excitedly and Stan shrugged, saying that he didn't know a thing.

We positioned ourselves for the third time and Dipper showed the cardboard ('Grunkle Stan. Great uncle / Mediocre boss') and I held the camera.

"Don't believe every legend you hear, kid. The people in this town are literally the dumbest people in the world. Literally." Stan started talking with a tired voice "The Hide Behind's just a rumor. You want a mystery? How about the mystery of why— "Something dark run behind Stan and into some bushes. Making us gasp in surprise.

"That's it!" Dipper exclaimed snatching the camera from my hands and running after it.

"Hey, we're doin' an interview here! Kid!" Stan shouted at him as Mabel called his name.

After half an hour he came back to the shack running and made us follow him to where he was sure the Hide Behind was. But it wasn't there, so we had to continue walking and following the sounds it was making. We reached a tiny tree in the middle of a clearing, if the thing was behind the tree it was impossible for it to escape.

"Alright. After hours of searching, I've narrowed it down to this tree." Dipper said to the camera and turned it around, making it face him "I know what you're wondering. How do you catch a creature who's always right behind you? How about..." He gave the camera to Clara and walked away, showing the suit he had made in... Five minutes? At the shack and he had been running with it on "A mirror suit! Nothing's going to sneak up on old Dipper— AAH!" He started boasting but his sister threw herself at him from a branch, knocking him over and making him scream in fear.

"BLIND SPOT!"

"AAH! Oof! I'm down! Dipper down!" He shouted waggling his arms around and trying to get up.

Clara stopped recording and helped Dipper up as I was busy laughing my ass off. I wiped away my tears as Dipper huffed, taking the suit off and putting it carefully on the floor. He grabbed the camera and turned it on.

"This is it. Get ready to finally be seen, Hide Behind! In 3... 2... 1..." He talked as he walked to the tree, only to find an owl with a maraca in its mouth. "A-ha! What?!"

"What the Hell?" I asked in confusion, looking at the bird.

"Wow! Cool! Maraca owl!" Mabel exclaimed looking at it in awe.

Dipper turned the camera off but placed it in a tripod and turned it on again as he groaned.

"Well, based on lack of evidence, I have to conclude, anomaly number 132, the Hide Behind, just a legend. Let's go guys..." He sighed and started to walk away, leaving the camera behind.

"Err... Dipper? The came..." I started to say to him. He was leaving the camera behind!

"Just continue walking. It's part of my plan." He then turned around, after a creak was heard "What was that? Meh, nothing." We kept on walking until we got back to the Mystery Shack.

"Seriously Dipper, why is the camera in the woods?" I asked him once we got inside of the shack and he grinned excitedly before answering me.

"The Hide Behind probably followed us when we were leaving the woods, so..."

"The camera must've recorded everything!" I exclaimed in realization "You are a genius Dipper! We've got to go back to get it!" I hugged him and grabbed his hand pulling from him in direction of the forest.

This had been the first time I had made that I hugged him since the 'Bipper incident'. He had made it pretty clear that it was uncomfortable for him after what Bill had told him, which still remained a mystery to me, as I didn't want to make Dipper talk about it. But at the same time I wanted, was I a bad person for wanting that? I knew that Bill was a huge pervert, so I could only imagine what he had told Dipper.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" I exclaimed releasing his hand when I realized this "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey Alice, it's ok. I know you've been avoiding any physical contact with me, but seriously, I'm fine." He said to me smiling "I must confess that it's been difficult to me, every time you touched me I remembered Bill and... What... He said. But, now I'm more worried about you. You've got to be careful." He said in a serious tone and I nodded.

We got back to where we had left the camera and took it back to the shack. We all sat in the living room and connected the camera to the TV. We watched everything and when the moment we were all waiting for came there was silence.

The image showed us a dark tall and skinny creature with glowing yellow eyes as its only facial features. It was following Dipper and me while hiding every time we turned around. It was extremely flexible; it could bend and crouch to hide behind everything.

"Yes! We did it!" Dipper cheered and quickly opened the journal to add the new discovery. "But there's still something that we don't know. Why does it hide? The journal doesn't mention anything. The author didn't even question it, but there's even a poem!"

"Don't worry! Tomorrow morning I'll tell you why he hides." I said confidently to him and cut him off before he could question me "I've got my ways."

i went back with my sister back to our bungalow after saying goodbye to the Pines and Soos. When we arrived I called a pizzeria to get something for diner.

"Clara, what do you want in your pizza?" I asked her as I waited for them to pick up the phone.

"BACON AND CHEESE!" She loudly cheered from my bed, where she was lying reading a magazine Mabel had lent her.

When they picked up the phone I asked for two pizzas, one for Clara and one for me (mine was a Carbonara Pizza. Seriously, I want to marry that pizza).

"Ok… Could you tell me the address?" The girl at the phone asked me with a bored tone. After I told her where we were staying she sighed and talked again "We don´t deliver to bungalows."

"Oh… Then… Just leave it at the guard´s cabin, I´ll pick it there." She hummed in agreement and I sighed in relief "Ok, thanks." I hung up and climbed up to my bed to lay with Clara. She moved a bit to the side and I placed my face on my pillow as I groaned.

"What´s wrong?" Clara asked without taking her eyes off the article she was reading.

"I´ve got to go to the guard´s cabin and I don´t want to. That creep is probably going to be there."I groaned again, my words muffled by the pillow.

"Is he the only guard?" She asked and I shrugged, hoping that she had looked at me "Why don´t you go out with him? Maybe he´s a nice guy."

I lifted my head and looked at her in disbelief. She was so innocent, I thanked that she hadn´t seen nor heard him trying, keyword: trying, to make a move on me, or even get in my pants. I was pretty surprised that Bill didn´t know about this; or that he hadn´t mentioned it. Seeing as he was really possessive and considered me as his. The question was: did I want to be his?

Putting my thoughts aside I sat up and climbed down, preparing myself mentally to deal with Jerry. Thank God there was pizza involved in this, because if there wasn´t I wouldn´t even bother on going out.

"I´ll be right back. Wish me luck." I stepped outside of the bungalow and walked to the guard´s cabin, but decided to wait a bit far from it, so I wouldn´t have to deal with Mr. Creepyman in case he was there.  
When I saw the delivery guy arriving with the pizzas I got up from the spot I was sitting and got to where he was. I smiled at him and paid him, he gave me my change and left. I looked into the cabin and to my surprise Jerry wasn´t there, instead of him there was an old man reading a book. When he caught me staring at me he waved and gave me a warm smile, which I returned, before walking back to the bungalow.

Clara and I ate all of our pizzas as we hadn´t had lunch because of our investigation. After taking a shower and getting ready for bed we did just that, sleep hitting us quickly.

"Hello, love!" Familiar arms encircled my waist before I was able to even open my eyes.

"Hi, Bill…" I groaned trying to get out of his hold, but only being able to turn around, leaving our faces real close. "P-Personal space!" I stammered as I pushed him away, making him chuckled and let me go.

"So… What do you want to ask me?" He asked me as he laid in the air with his arms behind his head.

"How did you…? Whatever." I looked for a place to sit down and he snapped his fingers and a bean bag appeared in the… Floor? Everything was grey, so I really couldn´t tell "Today I went with…"

"Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark and your sister to look for the Hide Behind. I know, I know." He said interrupting me as he waved his hand in a bored gesture. I huffed, he probably knew what I wanted to know.

"Well, what I want to know is; why does the Hide Behind hide?"

"That thing is fear in its pure essence. It´s actually a Boggart, but the people of that dear town of yours have called it that way." He started explaining as he moved behind me, to start playing with my hair.

"A Boggart? Like in Harry Potter?" I asked, surprise showing in my tone.

"Yes, just like in those books. With the difference that this one is real." He pinched my cheek teasingly "What you´ve seen in your video is its real form. When it isn´t seen, it can´t take the form of your biggest fear, and this Boggart is so weak that it can´t even transform. That´s why it hides." He finished and lifted me by my waist to place me on his lap. At this point I was used of him constantly making physical contact with me, so I didn´t blush. "Now that I´ve answered your question… Don´t you think I should get something in return? You see… I´ve just told you one of the secrets of Gravity Falls."

"Sure. What do you want?" I said, my words dripping in sarcasm as I crossed my arms and huffed.

"A kiss would be nice~" His words made me blush, and laugh nervously "I´m not even asking for it to be on the lips, so don´t you worry, sweetheart." I turned around and pecked him on the cheek, making him smirk. His lips met the skin of my neck giving it light kisses, trailing up to my ear, which by now was red because of how flustered I was "That´ll do~ Now… We must depart, my lady, you´re waking up…" He kissed my cheek and whispered again in my ear "How I wish we could stay together longer. I´ll miss you."

* * *

A/N:  
Chapter 10 is done!  
I got the Journal #3 as a birthday present and it had a bit more of information about the Hide Behind, but not a lot *sighs*.  
Anyways! It´s great and I´m in love with it!  
I wasn´t really sure about how this chapter would turn out, but I´m quite pleased with it.  
Thanks to everyone that´s reviewed this story! It really makes my day! If you have any ideas just let me know, I´ll try to use them.  
Thnks fr rdng!  
~Alicia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Love God

The sun was shining brightly and a soft breeze shook the leaves of the trees surrounding the Gravity Falls cemetery. The sky was partly cloudy, in the perfect condition for cloud watching. Personally, I wouldn't choose a cemetery for this type of activity. I mean, dead people reminded me of the zombie problem we had had this summer, an experience I didn't want to repeat anytime soon.

While Wendy and Mabel pointed out the shape of a cloud, a chipmunk barfing an airplane, Thompson simply said that another one looked like a cloud. Such bland and imagination-less explanation made him get booed by all of us.

"Thompson, stop being the worst at everything." Wendy asked him, making him apologize sheepishly and us laugh.

"Look at the clouds! Ooh! That cloud looks like a big heart-shaped balloon!" Mabel exclaimed suddenly.

"Clouds don't come in colors. That is a balloon." Explained Dipper to his twin. At his statement Wendy sat up excitedly.

"Oh dude! It's the Woodstick festival."

"Wait, the wood what?" I asked her.

"It's this annual outdoor concert featuring Oregon's up and coming indie bands." She started to explain to us before taking Tambry's cell phone out of her hands as the later complained about it. That was actually the first time I had heard her voice today, since she had arrived with Nate and Lee to the cemetery she hadn't left her phone not a single second. Wendy flipped through several images of the bands while she continued her explanation. "They're all coming! Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, the Love God! You've probably seen him in that viral video."

In the video there was a large man wearing tiny angel wings who shouted:

"Who's ready to fall in love tonight?" The crowd cheered and he stumbled face-first into the camera, making him groan."Whoa! Ow! I hope nobody's filming this!

"Whoa! Like a real concert concert? I've never actually been to one of those before." Dipper said in wonder but blushing and brushing his elbow. This almost made me squeal because of how cute he was acting.

"That's because you've never had an awesome crew to roll with before!" Wendy answered while pointing at all of us.

Nate, Lee, Mabel, Clara and Thompson were sitting together, the last one of them holding a dirty sponge as the rest chanted for him to lick it, and in the end, he did.

"Can't believe he's doing it!" Nate exclaimed.

"What are you doing man?" Lee laughed as he watched the face Thompson was making.

"When you're with us, you're in!" Wendy continued talking, pointing at Dipper at the end, to emphasize her point.

I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the peaceful sound that filled the cemetery. This calm was interrupted by groaning that came from the distance, making a flock of ravens chirp and fly away from the branches of a nearby tree.

"Ghosty sounds! Cemetery ghosty sounds!" Mabel exclaimed as she shook Dipper effusively.

"It's coming from that open grave." Clara pointed out standing up.

"You look!" Nate exclaimed as he elbowed Lee.

"No, you look!" Lee answered pushing his best friend.

"Thompson, go look." Dipper said ending the "fight" and making the both of them laugh.

"Heh. Nice use of Thompson." Nate cheered as Lee pushed the poor boy toward grave.

Thompson took a couple of steps in that direction before stopping and looking back at us.

"Leave the poor guy alone."I sighed standing up, out of pity, and walking to his side. This made the other two boys awe and wolf whistle.

"Looks like Thompson's got himself a girlfriend!" I showed them the finger without bothering to turn around. My reaction made the pair laugh as I huffed. I was just being nice to him!

"Let's go man, don't worry" I gave him a friendly pat in the back and walked with him to the grave.

When we peered into it everyone started chanting "Gaze upon death!" repeatedly to encourage us to look.

When we reached the grave and looked into it, Thompson screamed just as lightning stroke.  
His reaction made the rest of the gang run to where we were. One more look into it made me facepalm.

"Ugh! It's even creepier than I expected." Tambry said, her tone dripping with disgust.

Inside of the open grave, Robbie was lying, holding onto a picture, probably of Wendy. It looked like he hadn't realized that we were all standing above him as he continued wailing.

"Why did she leave me?"

"Robbie?" Wendy asked with confusion.

"Wendy! Oh. Uh." Robbie chuckled nervously, in a failed attempt to play it cool "Hey. What's up? Just hanging out in this grave, you know. Regular. Regular day for me."

"Whoa, dude. We haven't seen you in, like a million years. Where have you been?" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"You're not still mourning our break up, are you?" Wendy asked.

"What? No way!" He glanced at picture (as I had deduced it was of Wendy) and then quickly hid it.

"Robbie, we split up forever ago. It's really sweet you'd throw yourself into a grave for me but, man, time to move on."Wendy said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Huh, what? I'm totally moved on." Suddenly his phone began to ring. Its ringtone consisted in Robbie singing: 'Wendy, I miss you so much. I'll never move on. Never ever.' Robbie threw his phone back, without even looking at it, hitting a headstone and breaking. "That was a different Wendy. Unrelated Wendy." The heartbroken boy said, red in the face.

"Hey, this is getting really awkward." Clara said to me quietly.

"Yeah, the cemetery used to be fun; now it's just depressing." Everyone but Mabel and I started walking away. I braced myself, looking at Robbie who grabbed a shovel and began to shovel dirt onto his head.

"Wait! You guys! He's in pain. We can't just ditch him here." Mabel exclaimed as she realized everyone was leaving.

"Come on, Mabel, it's Robbie." Her twin said after sighing.

"But he's suffering. How can I be happy if I know someone else is sad? It totally throws off my happiness chart." She responded.

"Mabel, trust me. If there's one thing I've learned this summer, it's not to get mixed up in needless romantic drama." Dipper said, before lowering his voice making it impossible to me to understand his next words.

As the twins continued to talk I decided to look at Robbie again. The boy had started to talk to a nearby vulture asking it to eat him. In response the bird squawked and started attacking the teen.

"Ah! I was just being dramatic! Quit it! Ow! Ow! My face! Vulture!" Robbie started screaming trying to cover his face with his body.

I stepped closer to the open grave trying to scare the vulture off in order to help Robbie. After a few really violent movements of my arms the animal flew off. A sigh left my lips before I lowered myself, sitting on the ground, my legs dangling into the grave.

"Hey." I looked up into the sky; there were almost no clouds anymore.

"You don't have to be here you know." Robbie snapped at me crossing his arms and leaned on one of the walls of the grave. "Just... feeling sorry for me. I don't want your pity."

"Wow dude I just want to help" I exclaimed raising my hands.

"It's just... Hard, you know? It's always been Robbie and Wendy for as long as I can remember. This is a drastic change. It's like my whole life got turned upside down. And it sucks." He brought his legs to his chest hugging himself.

I sighed in pity and jumped into the open grave. Once in it I sat beside the broken-hearted boy and put my arm around his shoulders, hesitatingly. At the touch of my arm I felt his whole body tense up, neither of us being familiar with the position we were in.

"Robbie. You have to try and move on, it's not healthy." I rubbed his arm with the one I had around him, trying to get him to relax a little. "I'm also having some serious issues myself." I paused, taking a deep breath. This was going to be my first time talking about how I felt "There's this person who I think I like? But I know he's not good for me. I mean, he's not good for anybody." I laughed nervously, looking to the sky again "But... I don't know. You're not alone." I gave him a sad smile, finding him looking at me with eyes full of emotion.

Robbie rubbed them, getting rid of the tears that were about to be spilled. He brought one of his hands to my cheek, reaching out to wipe the stray tear that had escaped my eye.

"Thanks" He muttered looking at me directly in the eyes, his body finally relaxing completely.  
"Don't mention it" I whispered as I felt his head laying on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of his; closing my eyes and letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

After a good time of neither of us saying something, just enjoying each other's presence, I lifted up my head from the position I was and looked at my phone, realizing it had been almost half an hour since I had decided to stay with Robbie. He rose his head from my shoulder and looked at me with confusion.

"I've gotta go, Robbie." I explained taking my arm from around his shoulders, obtaining a pop out of my elbow. "If you ever need anything, just text me or call me, whatever suits you best." I gave him my number and one last comforting rub before standing up "Everything's gonna be okay."

I pushed myself out of the grave and looked at him, Robbie waved at me and I smiled as I did the same.

When I arrived to the Mystery Shack I found Stan standing on a ladder, sewing a rainbow afro onto a stuffed gorilla. Making me stop walking and stare at him.

"Putting a rainbow wig on a big white gorilla." He muttered in a sing-song voice, making me snicker shaking my head and continue walking.

When I opened the door to the shack I saw Wendy, Clara and the Pines Twins hanging around Wendy's spot in the shop.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as they all turned around to wave at me.

"Where were you Alice?" Dipper asked me as I took a seat on top of the counter swaying my legs back and forth.

"I was with Robbie." Right after those words left my lips I heard a really high squeal that came from Mabel. "What's wrong?!"

"OMG ALICE!" She cried out as she jumped around "You have to come with me!" She excitedly grabbed my hand and dragged me from where I was sitting and towards the door I had just used to enter the room.

"Clara! Stay with Dipper, I'll return!" I said to my sister as Mabel dragged me with more force "Hopefully" I muttered under my breath.

"Mabel, what are we doing here?" We were back at the cemetery, only this time we were walking towards a house near it.

"You'll see." She smiled at me and rang the doorbell, Bach's Organ Toccata sounding. "Okay, this could get intense."

The door opened and we both gasped. We had expected someone really dark and creepy, but instead of that a marriage stood in front of us. The woman was ginger with short curly hair, fair skin and a big smile on her face. She stood beside a man with short brown curly hair, he also had fair skin and wore glasses, as his wife did. What the Hell were we doing at Robbie's house?

"Howdy do!" The man greeted us with a cheery tone.

"Happy day!" Mrs. Valentino said as cheerily as her husband.

"It is intense!" She said excitedly as I smiled at the couple "You're Robbie's parents? I always thought he was, like, raised by sad wolves or something." I chuckled covering with a cough.

"Oh, well, he doesn't like to talk about us. He always says we're too cheerful for funeral directors." Mr. Valentino said, making the both of them laugh "Come in. Come in." They stepped aside and let us enter the house, leading us to some kind of living room, in which there was a glass coffin with a corpse of a man in it. On top of it was a tray of crackers and grapes. Mrs. Valentino gestured us to sit on a sofa while Mr. Valentino grabbed the tray with food and approached us.

"Cracker platter?"

"No, thanks" I smiled at him shaking my head.

"Oh, no time for crackers, sorry. I'm here to cheer Robbie up. Cannot have a dry cracker mouth for that." Mabel laughed as Mrs. Valentino walked to the bottom of the staircase with a plate of spaghetti in her hands; calling up to her son.

"Robbie Stacey Valentino! There are some girls here to see you." She turned to us handing Mabel the plate "You two go on up. And could you bring him his lunch?"

At close look you could see that the sauce and meatballs on the spaghetti were shaped into a smile. This made Mabel smile as she grabbed the plate.

"Lady, I like your style."Said the girl, making Mrs. Valentino giggle as we headed upstairs.

Once on the top floor, we started walking by pictures of Robbie from over the years. When he was a child he looked really happy and innocent, but in the last picture he seemed like a dark and angry version of himself.

"Mabel, what exactly am I doing here?" I asked her again, only to be ignored as she knocked on Robbie's bedroom door.

"Robbie! It's Mabel!"

"Who?" Robbie asked from inside his room.

"Remember me? I'm like girl-Dipper!" She answered.

"Ugh, go away!" He groaned

"I heard a come in!"

"Mabel, maybe you should respect his intimacy- Or just open the door and walk in without listening to me, that's ok too." I tried to stop it, but she clearly had an objective and wasn't going to listen to me anytime soon.

She turned on the lights as she entered the room, making Robbie recoil at its brightness. He got up quickly and tried to make us (more like Mabel) leave, while I awkwardly stood at his bedroom door, my presence unnoticed.

"Agh, hey! Listen, kid. Nobody in the Pines family is welcome here. In case you forgot, your stupid brother is the one who ruined my life!" Robbie angrily threw a can of spray paint to a dartboard with a picture of Dipper on it.

"And Mabel's the one who's gonna fix it." Mabel said setting down Robbie's lunch and pulling up a chair to sit in front of him as she waved for me to come in.

I waved at Robbie who frowned in confusion and I shrugged with a I-don't-fucking-know-what-I'm-doing-here-either on my face. I walked to his bed and sat on it, waiting to see what Mabel had in mind.

"Listen, Robbie, I always used to see you as a creepy jerk, like the human version of rat poison."  
"Uh, go on." He said taking a seat on his bed, across from Mabel.

"But when I saw you in the cemetery today, I realized, Robbie's not a bad guy. He's just a heartbroken soul who needs love" at her words Robbie laid down on his bed, a sad expression on his face "and gloves with fingers."

Hey, fingerless gloves look awesome!" He exclaimed, not bothering to turn around and look at Mabel.

"No they don't." Mabel chuckled wagging a finger "Robbie, you just need a good matchmaker. I guarantee I'll find you true love or twice your sadness back."

Robbie stood up and sighed.

"If I say yes, will you leave my room?"

Mabel smiled and zipped Robbie's hoodie, unifying the heart on it "I guarantee it." She practically ran out of his room before turning around and asking me if I was going with her.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I smiled to her and she squealed going out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her, making me even more confused. I shook my head, giving it no importance. "How you doing man?" I asked the sad teen as he took a seat beside me. He simply shrugged and I sighed "Remember, if you ever need me I'm just a call away" Robbie nodded and I stood up after giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

I walked out of the room closing the door again, sighing tiredly. When I turned around I found Mabel looking at me expectantly. She quickly grabbed my hand and all but dragged me (again) out of the Valentino household.

"So?" She said excitedly once outside of the house as we walked back to the shack "Did you kiss him?"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on Alice! You like Robbie, don't you? That's why you stayed in the cemetery with him!"

I started laughing at her accusations and once my laughter died down I could talk again.  
"No, Mabel, I don't like Robbie. I'm just trying to help him out like you."

"And would you mind going out on a date with him?"

"W-Well y-you see..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I blushed, trying to look at anywhere but her "I-I kind of like someone already..."

"OMGOMGOMG! ALICE! YOU. HAVE. TO. TELL. ME!" She grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and dragged me down to her eye level. "Who are they?! Do I know them?!" I started walking again, not answering her questions. "Okay... I see you aren't going to tell me... So, what if I ask you some questions and I try to guess it?" I laughed at how excited she was.

"Good luck with that."

"Is that a yes?"

"I suppose it is." I said again, not sure if what I was getting myself into was a good idea.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"How tall is he?"

"Really tall, probably around 6,3ft or so..."

"Wow. That's really tall. You like tall guys ehh" She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged my side with her elbow while we continued walking. "What kind of shoes does he wear?"

"Fancy ones. He usually dresses in a really smart way too."

"What's his eye color?"

"I'm not sure, they're kind of golden."

"If you were alone on a stranded island but you only could get out by phoning me and telling me to grab a certain animal-shaped object that he owns, what size would it be?" I stopped walking to stare at Mabel with a look of confusion all over my face.

"What kind of question is that Mabel?"

The girl decided to ignore me and continued asking more about my 'crush'.

"Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, all, or none?"

"I don't even know if he even likes to eat..." I muttered under my breath before answering Mabel. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?!" She exclaimed horrified.

"Mabel, I don't know him that much" I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose. She huffed before going to the next question.

"How do you spend your time together, if you do?"

"W-Well..." I blushed thinking about how most of the time we had been together had gone "He loves constantly annoying me and-" I lowered my voice while looking to the ground "-flirting with me..." Mabel squealed bringing her hands to her cheeks.

"Age?"

"Older than me" I snickered; he was probably a few eons older than me.

"If he were a slushie, what syrup would you put on top?" Dirty thoughts came to my head, making me blush again.

" _Myself_ " I thought before answering, my voice an octave higher "C-Caramel?"

"Name?" Mabel asked trying to fool me, but I shook my head and answered in a sing song voice.

"No way." She tsked crossing her arms.

"How did you meet?"

"We met-" I looked around, looking for inspiration. I wasn't going to tell her that the first time I had seen him was in a dream! "-at the lake some weeks ago. I was taking a stroll and he literally run into me." I gave a fake laugh "He made me fall into the lake and after apologizing he invited me to a coffee in Lazy Susan's" Mabel awed at the story, making me feel even worse, I didn't like lying to everyone. It was bad enough that I was even questioning how I felt towards our enemy.

"What does he say when he smashes his pinky against a sharp corner?"

"I don't wanna corrupt your innocent ears" I answered, getting tired of all the questions and feeling the guilt press on my shoulders.

"Would I like him?"

"Not really..."

"And... what about Dipper?"

"No..."

Mabel stayed silent for a few seconds, her face getting somber and decided to ask another question.

"Would Grunkle Stan most likely threaten him?"

"Probably..." I braced myself. "Mabel, can we stop talking about this?" She nodded, giving me a look that I couldn't quite understand.

We were pretty near the shack, so the awkward silence didn't last a lot. Once we reached the building I stopped her form opening the door by putting my hand on it.

"Could you not say anything to the rest about...? You know..."

"Sure, your secret is safe with me!" Mabel exclaimed, easing the tension in the air.

We entered the shack, only to find the shop empty, a note resting on the counter. It said that Wendy, Clara and Dipper were at Thompson's place, preparing some things for the festival. I sighed; it looked like I wasn't going to be able to sit down anytime soon.

"I should go to see how Clara's doing. You coming?" I asked Mabel, but she shook her head, stating that she had to work on Robbie's love life.

I bid her goodbye and walked to Thompson's home. When I arrived I found the gang. Lee and Nate chanting as they duck taped snacks onto Thompson while Wendy, Dipper, Clara and Tambry were sitting down on some box.

"I'm just happy to be included" Thompson started to say but Nate put tape over his mouth muffling his speech.

"Hi! What are you doing?" I asked leaning on one of the sides of the door.

"Hey sis!" Clara excitedly run to me and gave me a small hug. I returned it and walked with her towards a box to sit on.

"This is brilliant. The perfect way to sneak cheap snacks into the concert, and it was all Dipper's idea." Wendy laughed happily, making everyone congratulate Dipper as they surrounded him.

Lee bent down and placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and said to him, looking right into his eyes:

"Kid, I sense greatness in you."

"Oh, well, I don't know about—" Dipper chuckled sheepishly before he was lifted by Lee up onto his shoulders.

"Greatness!" The blond boy exclaimed and run off with Dipper still on him.

"Alright, now everyone go home and finish getting ready for tomorrow's concert." Wendy commanded.

We all went back to our houses, well, in our case to our bungalow. There, Clara and I had dinner and after a shower I prepared myself to another night with my dear demon.

I decided to follow Mabel to Greasy's Diner the next morning, where she was looking at Robbie, who was quietly sitting in a booth. The main reason of my decision was because I was in a great need of a coffee.

"Love is about to happen, Lazy Susan. Watch and learn." Mabel told the lady as she came to give me a mug and fill it.

A bell rang as the door to the diner was opened. Tambry walked in and approached the booth Robbie was sitting in.

"Ugh, Robbie? You're my secret admirer?"

"Tambry? Ugh, this is just what I get for trusting a toddler."He grunted when he saw the person Mabel had chosen for him "Listen, I don't think this is gonna work out. Dating somebody I already know? It's kinda like admitting defeat."

"Um, way to assume I'm even interested." She answered looking at him and sneering.

"Tambry, let's be real. If I wanted to date you I would have done it already. I'm just a little out of your league. Whoa, is that mustard? Don't want to waste that bad boy." He said as he noticed a mustard stain on the elbow of his sweatshirt and started licking it. That was the moment when I decided to tune out their conversation.

I shook my head and sipped on my coffee.

"Rough night?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask from my right; I looked in that direction and found myself looking at a guy. His honey eyes sparkled with amusement as he shot a friendly smile towards me.

"You can't even imagine..." I groaned and took a gulp of the hot drink, finishing the mug."You here for the festival?"

"Yeah, my favorite band is playing!" He leaned on his elbow resting on the countertop, tanned skin contrasting with my fair one "You?"

"Nah, I'm spending my holidays here." I ordered a refill. You can't imagine how tired I was. "So, where are you staying at?"

"At the local campsite. My friend's got a caravan."

"No shit! I'm staying at that same place." I told him with a surprised look as I brought the mug to my lips.

"Oh sweet! But you've heard of the festival, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going tonight with some friends."

"I've actually never been to one before" He said sheepishly running a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Me neither, it's actually my first one too" I said to him in a reassuring way "I've only been to a couple of gigs."

"Then, we could help each other out!" He exclaimed excitedly "My friends are basically festival experts, they go to at least two every year! I'm more of a homebody, so I don't usually tag along."

"Same, I'm actually going because most of my friends are really excited about it."

"We're both black sheep" He laughed making me chuckle.

"We could go to the festival together" I told him. This guy seemed really nice "But first I should get a name for that face."

"You can just call me RG, that's what my friends call me"

"Alice" I extended my hand and he took it for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, then" He flashed me a bright smile.

I turned around for a second to give Mabel a look. She was currently talking to... The Love God? What were they doing? Mabel chuckled excitedly pointing at something outside of the dinner and the man sitting in front of her pointed his finger in that direction.

"Wow! Isn't that one of the guys that performs at the festival? He went viral! The Love God, right?"

"Yeah..." I looked at the pair suspiciously.

"What's that little girl doing?" RG asked looking at Mabel.

"Who knows. Probably something that will get me into trouble." He laughed at this and I elbowed his side.

"Wait. Isn't he kind of looking our way?" He pointed out and I turned around once more. "Do you know him or something?"

"No? I don't know what those two are up to" I saw Mabel jumping up and down as the Love God pointed his fingers at us and after a couple of seconds frowned confused.

But the frown disappeared once a hippie-looking woman asked him to sign her face. And they kind of started making out. RG and I turned around with a look of disgust on our faces.

"Ew." RG said as I shuddered.

"Didn't need to see that..."

"I'm not looking forward to seeing that performance tonight."

"Me neither" We both laughed. "Do you want to go out?" RG blushed, making me do the same in realization "I-I mean, like, get out of here..."

"Ok, let's get out of here."

We got out of the dinner, leaving Mabel with Robbie and Tambry, knowing Mabel's matchmaker abilities, the soon to be couple. Once outside we walked going nowhere in comfortable silence, cracking a joke or two from time to time. We were on a bench; I was laying my legs on RG's lap as he told me about his trip to Gravity Falls from Seattle. My phone started ringing and I picked it up without looking at the id call.

"Yes?"

"ALICE WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Clara's voice sounded at full volume from the other side "WE ARE PREPARING EVERYTHING FOR THE FESTIVAL!" I got up quickly.

"Okay, wait for me!" Clara grumbled telling me to get fast to Thompson's house before hanging up "Sorry RG, I have to go."

"Haha, don't worry, I should get going too. Just in case, here's my number, this way we can meet up at the festival!"

I smiled at him before taking off towards Thompson's Garage, where Clara was waiting for me to pick her up. When I arrived I saw Clara impatiently tapping her foot and once her eyes landed on me she grabbed my arm and tugged me back to our house.

There she rushed to change her clothes as I applied some makeup on my face, nothing too much, but enough to be noticed. When I finished I picked up the clothes I had already laid out on my bed. Once satisfied with my aspect I looked at my reflection as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I was wearing a black bralette, some disheveled denim shorts and, of course, Bill's necklace. I tucked it in the bralette and smiled at myself, my dark red lips contrasting with my pale skin, for once feeling quite confident with showing so much of it.

"Are you ready?" Clara asked from her bed. I nodded as I put my sunglasses on. She got up and looked at me as I saw her election of clothing; some short overalls with a pink sleeveless t-shirt. "You look great sis!" She grabbed my hand, leading us back (again) to Thompson's home.

Nate wolf-whistled as we entered the garage, earning a playful shove from my part as I smiled at him, making him laugh.

"Alright. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day of our summer?!" Exclaimed Wendy as she stood up in some boxes receiving a cheer from the rest of us.

"I brought a baggie of trail mix and safety whistles, in case we get separated." Thompson said showing us a huge plastic bag full of the objects he has just mentioned.

Dipper pretended to clear his throat as he said "Lame" under his breath "This earned praises from both Lee and Nate, and I glared at him. I wasn't a huge fan of Thompson, but why didn't they leave him alone? I know they didn't mean to be cruel, but still...

"We're just waiting on Tambry. Can't leave without Tambry." Nate said to Clara after he asked him if they were ready, just as Mabel walked in, holding her happiness chart.

"Sorry, guys, but Tambry's a little busy at the moment. Wink. Wink." She said excitedly.

"What does that mean? Why are you winking?" He asked nervously his whole body tensing up.

"Let's just say she and Robbie took a trip to Smoochville. Now everyone's happy."

"Wait, wait. Robbie and Tambry? This can't be happening."

"How's that?" Asked the young match-maker, clearly thinking that what she had done was the right thing.

"He knew I liked her! How could he do this?" Nate growled fisting his hands.

"Whoa, hold it."Lee neared Nate, pointing his finger at him angrily "You like Tambry and you told Robbie but not me?"

"You always make fun of my crushes, man!"

"That's what we do, genius." The blond said as he wacked Nate's head.

"Oh, oh! This is so like Tambry to do this. Date my ex behind my back." Wendy exclaimed pulling her hair "I'm gonna tear her highlights out."

"Guys, guys. Calm down. We're gonna be late for the concert." Clara said trying to calm everyone down.

"Uh, news flash, kid. I'm not going to the concert." Nate snapped before pointing to Lee "Not with him."

"Hey, that won't be a problem 'cus I'm out." Lee said crossing his arms.

"Me too!" Wendy turned around to leave the garage, the rest of the group doing the same, leaving me, my sister, the twins and a desperate Thompson trying frantically to stop them from leaving.

"Match made?" Mabel said, guilt filling her voice as Clara got near her, hoping to comfort her.

"Wait guys. Don't go! Not my mailbox!" Thompson said trying to stop Nate from punching his mailbox. He turned around to face Mabel as he growled "What did you just do? I've let these guys pick on me for years to keep this group together. And now they've totally fallen apart."

"But we were all starting to finally hang out together. I was one of the gang." Dipper muttered sadly.

"Well, unless you can break up Robbie and Tambry immediately, there is no gang. I have no more friends and neither do you."

"Hey man, back off!" I stood in between my sister and the twins, stopping Thompson from getting closer to them. "She didn't know what she was doing. So leave them alone." I squared my shoulders hoping to look intimidating enough to make him retreat. Thompson turned around grumbling something under his breath as he left the garage.

"Mabel, what did I tell you about staying out of Robbie's personal life?" Dipper said exasperated.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to be a good matchmaker. I never should have gotten that love potion from the Love God." Mable apologized.

"Wait, love potion? If you did a spell, then can't you, like, undo it?" Clara asked, making Mabel gasp in realization.

"That's it! If I undo the spell then everyone will be friends again! But I'm gonna need your help."She exclaimed before looking towards her twin "Also, bro, you are not pulling off that v-neck."

"I know."Dipper nodded dejectedly.

"I'm sorry guys..." I interrupted sheepishly "I can't help you, I'm kind of meeting someone at the festival."

"Ohhh" Mabel said as she and Clara looked at each other with sly grins on their faces. "Are you going on a date with the cute guy you were with at Lazy Susan's?"

"Yes, wait, what?" Clara smirked at Mabel, wiggling her eyebrows "It's not a date!" I exclaimed, red covering my cheeks" I just met him!"

"Don't worry sis, I won't tell dad about it" Clara said making me groan lifting my hands in the air.

"I'm done guys, tell me how it goes with the whole Love God thing later." I turned around, leaving my sister with the Pines twins in Thompson's garage as they snickered at me.

As I walked towards the festival my phone started vibrating inside my pocket. I picked it up after looking at the id; on the screen a picture of a smiling brunette appeared with 'Raptor God' written over it.

"Hi RG!" I said casually walking a little faster; he was probably already waiting for me.

"Hey! You wanna go have a drink before going to the festival?"

"Yeah sure! Where?

"I've seen a bar near the dinner we were before, I think it's called Rob's, or something like that."

"I think I know it! See you there then." I changed the direction in which I was walking, no longer heading towards the Woodstcik Festival.

"Ok, see you there Alice!" before RG hung up whistles could be heard from the other end of the line and other males practically screaming things like: 'You go bro!' 'RG is going on a date!' 'Use protection!'. I let out a silent laugh after hearing RG embarrassedly telling them to shut up.

Once I was near the bar I could see RG waiting for me. His back resting against the building's wall, eyes glued on his phone. The sun reflected on the sunglasses he had resting on top of his head, its light making his skin shine with a golden tone. I wouldn't have minded dating him in another lifetime, one in which Bill didn't exist. He turned his head towards me when he heard my footsteps approaching him. RG greeted me, apologizing about his friends' comments with a flustered expression all over his face. I just laughed it off, opening the door and holding it open for him.

We entered the bar; the mood was light and there weren't many people yet as it was still early. We walked to an empty table near the counter and sat down.

"I'm gonna have a beer. Do you want one as well?"

"Sure."

"Wait, you are 21, right? I don't wanna get us both in trouble." I laughed at his expression of concern.

"Not really. I'm 18, but in Spain I can legally drink, so I have some experience. Also, it's just one beer, I can handle it honey." I winked at him, making him blush as he smiled and nodded, standing up and walking to the mixing bar.

"Here you go." A jar of cold beer rested now on top of the table. I thanked RG before lifting it up to my lips and took a sip. I sighed, relishing on its coolness.

"So, now that you mentioned it. How old are you?" I asked RG as I leaned against the back of my chair.

"I'm 21, I don't usually go breaking the law you know." He laughed as he drank form his jar, making me chuckle and shake my head.

After some more talking and teasing, RG set down his empty jar before reaching into his pocket and drawing out his wallet. This gesture made me shake my head, starting a fight about who would pay for the beers. In the end I lose and he paid for the drinks, leaving me a bit grumpy. He pushed me teasingly and stood up.

"I gotta go to the toilet; I'll be back real quick."

"Have fun!" I said jokingly getting a chuckle from him. He turned around, shaking his face while heading to the restroom.

While RG was there I checked my phone. There were several texts and voice messages from both Clara and Mabel asking how my 'date' was going. I huffed and answered them, reminding them that I was not in a date.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked under my breath looking at my watch, it had been 15 minutes since he had left, and I had grown tired of trying to convince the 'Matchmaker Duo' about how I was not dating RG.

I stood up and walked towards the male restroom, once there I knocked a couple of times.

"RG, are you okay?" I leaned into the door, pressing my ear against it.

"I'M GREAT!" RG's voice answered excitedly, the door suddenly opened, making me fall inside the room. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came, RG had caught me right on time. "What were you doing?" He helped me stand up with a wide smile, or was it a smirk?

"You were taking very long, I got worried." I explained to him as we walked out of the bar.

"How sweet~" He put his arm around me, lightly squeezing me. "By the way, have I told you how good you look?" His arm descended, resting on the bare skin of my waist, his fingers caressing it.

"Personal space please." I took his arm off of me as he chuckled, apologizing as he did so.

We started walking in a comfortable silence towards the festival. I looked at RG and found him staring at me, the same weird smile from before on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, his smile widening even more.

"Better than ever!" He winked and stopped looking at me.

When we got to the Woodstick Festival entrance, we showed our tickets to the security guards. They gave us a bracelet with 'Woodstick Festival 2012' printed on it and some glowing sticks to both of us. I happily snapped some to wear them as bracelets.

"So... What do you wanna go see first?" I questioned RG; he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"There's really nothing special I wanna see."

"But... Wasn't your favorite band coming here?"

"Oh, true! I guess you're so beautiful you made me forget about everything else." He smirked and winked at me, something in his eyes making me frown as I ignored his flirting. "Let's go see them!" He grabbed my hand shamelessly pulling at me, his behavior completely opposite from the one before. "They're called... Edgy Triangle. Really cool name, right?"

"Uhm... Yeah, right." I looked at our hands his grip was firm, not allowing me to let go. I knew that look from before, what was it?

"You okay back there doll?" RG stopped walking and turned around as if having sensed my disturbance. The hand that was holding mine rose to rest on my cheek "You seem down... " He leaned in, faces close, breaths mixing "I-I think-" Closer "-I know something that'll cheer you up." Time seemed to stop, just him and me, our lips barely touching. So close yet so far, just a simple movement and...

"ALICE!" A tug and the distance grew again, a sigh of... Relief? Left my lips. Clara was looking at me with wide and scared eyes. "You have to help us! Distract that guy!" Before I could ask she bolted off, leaving my confused, RG forgotten.

Seconds later the Love God appeared flying at full speed in the same direction Clara had disappeared. I stood in the middle of his path, the impact making me fly some feet further.

"Shit..." I groaned as I sat up, checking if I had been able to stop him. He was sitting as well, rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I started pampering him with questions, pretending to be actually worried about his well-being. I grabbed his face, my hands on both of his cheeks, successfully blocking his field of view, moving his head from one side to another as if I were checking for injures.

"Get off me!" He swatted me off and stood up, shaking the dust off of his wings as he flapped them to start the chase again. He began to move, gaining speed really quickly.

I huffed and started running behind the Love God, only to catch up with him when he had reached my sister and the twins. The three of them seemed out of breath. The cupid slammed three different bottles filled with vibrant substances, summoning a pink cloud of smoke that revealed illusions of Mabel's past crushes.

Gabe, the creepy puppet boy spoke up first and some boy band (I think they were Sev'ral Timez) sang how they liked Mabel now. More boys appeared around the four of us, my presence only noticed by Clara. Dipper punched the illusion of a boy.

"Ugh. Ha! You really think we'd fall for that?" he looked at Mabel, who was gazing adoringly at the remaining illusions.

"Sure you can all marry me." She giggled, circling with her arms Gabe and Mermando "Oh, guy from the $10 bill, I forgot I had a crush on you."

 _"Alexander Hamilton, stay out of this for once in your life!"_

"Mabel. They're not real." Clara's voice wasn't listened as Mabel continued staring at the males.

"Just give us the bottle, Mabel." 'Mermando' suggested, trying to lure her into doing what the Love God wanted.

"Mabel, don't!" Clara tried again.

"Mabel it's a trick. Don't give him the-" Dipper said just as her sister was handing the potion to 'Mermando'.

But Mabel didn't fucking listen and just gave the potion away, making me groan and facepalm. The Love God took the bottle from him before cheering in delight and making the illusions disappear.

"Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart." Mabel threw herself to the floor, raising her hands in the air.

"Sorry, kids, but that's what happens when you mess with a god." He smirked smugly "Only a greater being from the heavens themselves could possibly stop-" He stopped talking, the smirk leaving his face as he looked with horror at the sky. A huge balloon of Stan's face descending. It was on fire and had a sign that read: 'I eat kids'.

The balloon landed on the Love God, causing him to drop the potion. A crowd gathered around the balloon as a man put the fire off.

"Love God? Are you okay?" Dipper asked seeing that he hadn't gotten out. Mabel crossed her fingers, praying for him to be immortal. The deity gasped as he crawled out from under the wreckage.

"Dude. I am so over this." Just as he was catching his breath someone called for him to get to the stage "Agh, look kid. Take it, okay. Spray everyone for all I care. You wanna mess with peoples' lives? You wanna play god? Do it. 'Cus I'm sick of it. "He swayed away, muttering something about medics and onion rings.

"Ok. What is going on?" I inquired. They looked at each other and laughed. The three of them then told me what had happened after I had left them at Thompson's house. How everyone had fought again and how they had stolen the anti-love potion from the Love God, angering him in the process. "Dear Lord... Just be careful. Try not to worsen everything and good luck!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Dipper asked confused as I walked away from them.

"Back to that guy I presume~" Clara grinned looking at Mabel as she giggled.

"Yes... But it's not a date!" They both nodded, not convinced at all. "Really guys, there's nothing going on between us."

"Alice, are you okay?" RG's voice reaches my ears as he walked towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me flinch in pain.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone~" Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm and left with Clara.

"You're hurt." His voice sounded concerned and his eyes scanned my body, seeing all the scratches from my previous collision with the Love God. "Who did this?!" His tone darker, his grip tightening as he frowned.

"What? No one!" I tried to shake him off of me.

"Who dared to lay a hand over what's mine?!" He growled eyes glowing with rage.

"Hey! Stop it!" I shoved him away from me "What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm not yours!"

"Yes, you are!"He put one of his hands on the back of my head, forcefully pushing me closer to him again. "You've still got that necklace on!" His free arm circled my waist, bringing me to a tight embrace. I stopped struggling, realization hitting me like a punch on the face.

"W-What? Bill?" His body stiffened, the grip on my waist tightening. He looked shocked, but after a couple of seconds in silent he started smirking.

"Took you long enough sweetheart." His face went to rest on the crook of my neck, humming happily. "Now I can finally stop acting like that idiot."

"Were you even trying?!" I started struggling once more "Please Bill, leave me the fuck alone! This is the second time you've possessed someone close to me!" He chuckled, lifting his head and harshly cupping my face with one of RG's hands.

"Ok, I'll leave for now. I wanna see how he reacts." He smirked madly "Oh! And by the way, "he leaned closer to me, his lips brushing the shell of my ear."You look so hot right now~ Red cheeks, clothes that show this much skin..." I tensed, making him smirk. He pressed his lips to my cheek, giving me a series of pecks towards the right corner of my mouth. "Adieu my love."

And then, the dead weight of RG's unconsciously body. I stumbled, somehow managing to catch him. He opened his eyes, he seemed confused but soon he looked at me with fear. RG pushed me away, taking a couple of steps backwards.

"A-Alice!"

"Hey, i-it's okay" I walked towards him, my hand reaching out to comfort him. He backed away.

"I-I'm so sorry." He turned around and ran away, pushing those that were standing in his way.

I stumbled out of the festival, felling dizzy. I somehow managed to get back to my bungalow and into my bed, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable. I passed out, exhausted and feeling sick.

My eyes reopened against my will almost instantly and I groaned. I closed them again and pressed my head into a pillow as hard as I could. Why was it so hard to get some fucking alone time? Oh, yeah, because I shared my life with a mad, controlling demon who has no concept of boundaries!

I was fuming. That triangular son of a bitch had decided to not only turn me into his playtoy, but he had also turned my whole life into a theatre play for him to enjoy and orchestrate. And I was sick of it. All of it.

I lifted my head again, boiling with pure rage. That's when I first took notice of my surroundings: I had been placed on an extremely fancy bed. All of its elements were golden, probably made out of actual gold. There was even a canopy surrounding me. I ripped it open and found myself in a dimly lit room, with walls so high it was impossible to see the ceiling. It looked like a studio you'd find when wondering around an old manor, with wooden floors, a probably Persian rug and book-filled shelves. And last, but not least, a classic oak desk right in front of a gigantic decorated window. The light was coming from its direction, a single flickering candle atop the table. It seemed to mock me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment. Apparently, it was the cue my host had been waiting for.

The window now displayed a grotesque representation of the responsible for all of my nightmares: a Bill Cipher made out of coloured glass that towered over me, always watching with his all-seeing eye. The clinking of glass made me look back to the writing desk. There he was, sitting cross-legged on an elegant chair, his feet on the table and twirling a glass of what looked like red wine. He gazed out of the window, looking at the dark and stormy exterior. The room felt smaller, even though it still was as gigantic as before. He was savoring this moment, but I wasn't going to let things go as he had planned them.

"What do you want, Bill?"

My voice echoed strangely in the empty room, and he turned his head towards me. He seemed calm. Too calm. I could feel my blood rushing through me and my whole body was tense. I had taken a huge risk and expected the worst, but he just sat there, the glass still spinning. It was infuriating.

"You know what? I'm tired of having to always worry about what you're doing. I'm tired of always being restless. I'm tired of being constantly afraid, helpless, unable to do anything. I'm done with you constantly bossing me around. And, most of all..." I took a shaky breath, ready for the worst part. "I won't allow you to interfere with my life! Do you know how bad my mental state has become? I'm always stressed, anxious, and feel in the verge of tears almost all the time. I had found someone I could trust and forget all of this with. Someone who is just normal, not involved with monsters or supernatural beings. Someone I _**liked**_ " I felt the need to stop, my throat hurt and I was almost crying. But I needed to get this over with. I was shouting at this point, and still had things to get off my chest. "Now he's gone, I'll never see him again. Isn't this already enough? What is wrong with you? What else do you fucking want!? Leave me the fuck alone; get out of my fucking life! I-I think I'm going insane! I'm begging you, just..." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. My voice turned into a tiny whisper. "Leave me be. Please. I can't do this anymore. I'm honestly afraid for my life. Just... Stop."

I stood there, whimpering, every ounce of strength and madness in my body now gone, leaving me with sadness and self-wallowing. My body felt as if I had run a marathon. The wine had stopped spinning in its glass, and Bill had his eyes on me. He wasn't smiling anymore, but a ghost of a grin was still present on his lips, as well as the glimmer in his eye. But he didn't answer. "Say something!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with a raspy voice. Its sound echoed through the room for a longer time than it should have.

I felt helpless, small, as if I was trying to break free from an indestructible prison that shrank every second. Finally, he spoke.

"I know last time we saw each other, things didn't really look... Very good, doll. But I let you vent your pesky feelings and whatnot, so now... It's _**my**_ turn."

Meanwhile, slow and steady, he had made his way over to me. He suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me towards a cinema screen that had appeared out of nowhere. The scenery had changed, and now we were inside a huge movie theatre full of people who, after a close look, revealed to all be Bill. Of course.

I could hear light chatter, and it smelled like popcorn. I was too surprised to even spit anything back to him, but when I decided to angrily talk back, he shushed me.

The lights went out and an old-timey film countdown started on the screen. I looked at it, eager for some explanation. I felt my hand be grabbed by Bill's iron grip.

"You're gonna adore it, poppet."

Three, two, one... And... A bathroom? There was a bathroom onscreen. I waited for a couple of seconds... Yeah, still a bathroom. What the hell? Was he making fun of me? I tried to get up, but Bill tightened his grip on me and I fell back on my seat.

"Watch. Here comes the best part!" I reluctantly looked back at the screen. Finally something happened! The door opened and in walked... RG?

"What!?" The whole theatre started booing, and I saw a couple of Bills toss buckets of popcorn and drinks at him. RG started washing his hands and just freshening up in general. A stall door opened, and Bill came into the scene. The cinema roared with applause. He leaned over to my ear and whispered:

"I'm going to show you what that 'friend' of yours really thinks. I'm not the bad guy here" I could hear his smile through his words, but my eyes were glued to the screen and my mind was working as fast as it could. Was this an illusion? A mirage? A stupid film Bill had made to make me more miserable? But wait... That bathroom seemed familiar. Could it be the one at Rob's? Suddenly everything started falling into place. That's when RG had started acting weird! Bill must have tricked him into a deal when he went to the restroom, and now he was showing me what had happened. That sick bastard. This must be so entertaining to him.

I felt a cold chill up my back. How was he... How had he...?  
Bill leaned closer to me again and whispered: "Seeing him fall asleep in the bathroom was hi-la-rious. He fell down and knocked his head against the wall. And the floor. Twice." Bill snickered quietly, his hand now casually resting on top of my bare thigh. Bill had dressed me in some silky pajamas. They were comfortable but still had some sexy undertone.

I decided to ignore him. His comment cleared up how he had been able to interact with RG and possess a 'physical form'. They were in the Mindscape, but this piece of information had just made things even more worrying. Why was he there?

A sudden voice that seemed to come from all around me made me lose my train or thought: "How's it going?" Bill said, leaning against a sink and smiled at RG, who smiled back. "On a date?"

RG laughed, but the murderous look in Bill's eye didn't go unnoticed my either me... or the crowd, who snickered and seemed to know what was coming. RG turned his back to him, and the audience, and started drying his hands with some paper towels.

"Nah, dude. Just her with some rich chick, trying to het some cash from her. And maybe something else too, if you know what I mean." He gave Bill a knowing look over his shoulder. They both hollered with laughter for a couple of minutes while I tried to process what the fuck had just happened.

I felt absolutely betrayed, used. The only person I had decided to place my trust on, whom I had honestly enjoyed being with and helped me get away from all this shit, only wanted my money? I don't even have any! He wanted to hook up with me and get whatever cash he thought I had from me. I looked down and closed my eyes, trying with all my might to get away from this reality.

"Oh no you don't. You need to see this." Bill's sharp nails almost pierced the skin of my cheek as he forcefully turned my head towards the screen once again and my eyes reopened (once more) against my will.

Bill inched closer to RG and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. I became overly aware of water dripping in the background. How Bill's eye slightly twitched. How he was grabbing me in the same way.

"I like you, buddy, so I'm going to save you all the work and offer you... A deal." Even though I already suspected what he was going to say and right now I couldn't care less about RG, the irrefutable truth still shook me up. I started tearing up: no one deserves to go through what I'm suffering. I could feel my eyes full with tears, but I could somehow still see everything as clear as day. RG put his arm around Bill's shoulders too. He seemed... interested.

"It's quite simple, really. You just have to let me take your place, and I'll give you what you're looking for." The hand on my leg started rubbing circles on my skin. I looked at him. His eye was wide with amusement, fixed on the screen.

The sound of the whole audience gasping at the same time made me look back to the 'movie': Bill's eye had closed while RG ones were shining a bright blue. What seemed to be his ghost flew out of his body. RG closed his eyes and when he opened again the irises were golden; the color of Bill's eye.

"What are you doing?!" RG's ghost shouted at Bill. Laughter erupted from RG's mouth, before he snapped his fingers and a golden statue of a stunning woman appeared. The ghost seemed to be pulled into the statue. RG tried to desperately cling to something, but the statue's pull was too strong. His soul entered the statue, his screams resonating from the inside as Bill started talking again.

"Well, you see. I don't like people playing with what's mine." He turned to the mirror and looked at the reflection of RG's body. He frowned and fixed his hair. "I think we both got what we asked for. Even if it wasn't what we wanted, but what we deserved." Bill, in RG's body, turned towards the audience and bowed. The end.

The lights of the cinema turned back on, the whole crowd erupting in applause. I just stayed there, staring at the screen. I think there were some ending credits, most featuring Bill's name. I can't remember, everything was just too hazy. What had just happened? After a few minutes we were once more alone, just Bill and me. I blinked. The cinema disappeared. We were back at the same room where the dream had started.

I was sitting at the end of the bed, Bill leaning against the writing desk. His arms were crossed and he had a look of satisfaction on his face: "Well, what do you think?" I looked at him, gaping. I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him in astonishment, my mouth opening and closing like the one of a fish out of water. He sighed, but there seemed to be some kind of amusement in the sound.

Bill walked towards me and sat by my side on the bed. He hugged me and caressed my head like you would do to a child after they wake from a nightmare. I leaned my body into his; too worried about seeking the comfort of someone's arms to hold me to even care that they belonged to Bill.

"Shh... It's okay Alice..." My name left his lips in a hushed tone, as if it were a secret. "Don't worry, I'm here" A tiny whimper left my lips and I clenched the back of his shirt. The fabric of his shirt felt soft and light against my strong grip. "It's okay my love. I had to show you. Like I said before, I'm not the bad guy here." Bill's voice was comforting and calming. His hand went to my back and started to caress it, soothingly trailing his long nails.

 _"He isn't wearing gloves."_ I remember that's all I could think. Nothing else. I was too shocked to even think about RG's betrayal. I thought about his long fingers, they reminded me of the ones of a pianist. His tanned skin covered in symbols, the slightly defined muscles of his arms. _"Stop."_

"Darling, I have to go." His tone seemed to tense up, his embrace tightening. I looked at him; Bill was trying not to frown.

"What's wrong?"

Bill smiled at me and shook his head. Some of his blond hair falling over his eyepatch. I reached out to move it away from his face. My fingers lingering for a second. "Don't worry; you're too tired to keep dreaming about me. I'll leave so you can think a bit about what I've shown you. Take care." He leaned closer to me, his lips landing on the right corner of my mouth.

Everything disappeared once more.

"Hiya there Alice!" His irritating voice reached my ears once again and I sighed. It sounded so different from just a moment ago. Darkness surrounded me, there was no trace left from the luxurious room, nor from Bill's previous behavior.

"Ok... Let's do this shit..."

"Chill, sweetcheeks!" Bill floated to me "I'm not actually Bill." I looked at him confused, what was he up to?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Bill your subconscious has created to help you solve your inner turmoil!"

"Really?" I crossed my arms over my chest, rising an eyebrow "How can you prove it?"

"I-I don't know. How can I prove it?" 'Dream Bill' stammered.

His reaction was what made me realize that it wasn't really Bill. The real one would have used this opportunity to get near me and make me flush or something like that, turning the situation into a 'sexual' one.

"Perfect, my mind is so fucked up that it has even created a Bill to help me get a hold of myself..." I sighed tiredly.

"Don't you worry! Because I'm here to help you!" Dream Bill (let's call him Drill from now on) snapped his fingers and we appeared in what seemed to be a therapist's office.

The room didn't seem to have any windows except for the large picture window in one of the walls. The only source of light were some candles floating around and on the desk and shelves, giving the room a cozy look. On the walls there were various pictures of of my family, Bill and a really big and surprisingly well drawn piece of art picturing the demon and I in an intimate relationship (don't even want to know where that came from...). There were also pieces of abstract art and random triangle-shaped things around the room. Also the typical armchair for patients with a seat for the therapist.

"This is your subconscious. Well, technically I'm also part of your subconscious, but that's another ball game. I shaped it into a comprehensible form adequate for the purpose of this meeting. Unlike the real Bill, I'm not going to show you how it actually looks seeing that it would make you insane. And we don't want that, do we?" I leaned out to try and look through the window, but Drill stopped me, baring a nervous smile. "We don't want to do that, right? Do you even remember what I told you before about, you know, going completely bananas?"

"But what's even out of the windows?" I tried to push him aside but he grabbed my wrist as his face dropped, and I flinched backwards.

He looked so much like Bill. He took a couple of steps closer to me, until our faces were only inches apart. I felt something cold running down my spine as he narrowed his eyes and whispered:

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." After a couple of seconds he cleared his throat and stepped back before smiling "Sorry. Well, let's begin! Take a seat please!"

I walked towards the armchair, not taking my eyes from him. Once I was sitting he snapped his fingers again, light covering his body. When it disappeared, Drill was now wearing different clothes. His usually messy hair was now neatly combed but what shocked me the most when focusing on his looks was the lack of eyepatch. I stared at his eyes which were behind a pair of glasses long enough for him to notice. He smirked and hit his left one with his nail, making it turn into the eyepatch Bill usually wears.

"Is it making you uncomfortable? I can change it, if you want me to."

I waved my hands. "Oh, no! It's fine! It's just... weird. I mean, you are almost a carbon copy of Bill. You wear his exact same fancy shiny shoes, dress pants and.. " as I described him, my eyes followed the direction of my description, and they stopped right on their tracks as I saw his torso, cracking a smile. "What's that? A green sleeveless jumper over a white dress shirt? Come on, that's way too off-character even for Bill!"

Drill adjusted his glasses and slightly puffed his chest out, as if trying to defend his choice of clothing. "Well, I happen to think this is perfect therapist wear! And, also, you keep forgetting I'm not him." He tapped his eye again, making his it reappear. "I'm just a piece of you that looks like him. Now, let's get going. You're making us waste some precious time. You usually sleep form 4 to 5 hours and 3 have already passed." I laid down on the armchair, waiting for Drill to start the... Therapy session? "Ok, let's start with an easy one." He started without looking at me, too busy scanning some notebook floating in front of him, by the looks of it, it seemed that it was my dream journal "What do you like about him?"

I drew in a sharp breath and blushed: I guess my subconscious doesn't really like to beat around the bush.

"Um...a-actually..." I started to stutter and my mind went blank. What did I love about him?

"Oh, c'mon! You've got yourself an identical copy of him right in front of you!" He gestured at his body rolling his eyes "Take a look at this sweet bod!" I blushed at this, checking him out as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Can you answer the question? Or do you want me to?" Faced with my lack of response he opened a file and adjusted his glasses, sighing tiredly. "So... You think there's no main reason you like him. He's crazy and you're totally right about it. But as you know, because of this he's willing to do anything-" he flipped the page as he continued speaking "-he has no bounds whatsoever. And that makes you think that he's willing to do anything for you." He lifted his eyes from the file, a bored look all over Drill's face "Do you want me to continue, or do you prefer to continue avoiding the inevitable?"

I fiddled with my hands.

"I-I just d-don't-" my voice cracked a bit, nervousness lacing every small sound.

"Ok then... I'll have to continue." Drill sighed again "The thing that worries you the most is that he's evil, why do I like him? I shouldn't do that." He said, mocking my voice, making my cheeks flush "Well, you know what? Evil is exciting. Evil has grey shades. Evil is a change from the usual routine." He leaned towards my trembling form, his voice hard and cold, his eyes staring deeply into mine. "Most importantly, evil is real. No sugar coating. A bad boy wants only one thing from you and he doesn't play a 'nice guy' to get that." Without his eyes leaving mine he once again flipped a page of the file and cleared his throat. "Well, now that you've heard the pure unadulterated truth, it's time for the unrealistic crap. Blah blah, maybe you see something in him that others don't, more crap, pheromones and chemicals, already knew that..." He continued listing sounding bored and exasperated "Oh, this one's good!"

"Wait!" He suddenly stopped reading and lifted his gaze, eyes locking with mine once again. "T-This is... Quite a lot to take in. Could you.. go a bit slower?" I felt a bit dizzy and everything started to look blurry. He crossed his legs and leaned his arms onto his knee, his head resting in his hands.

"Alice. For both of our mental health. Face the fucking truth." He rose from his seat, taking a couple of steps towards me. "I can go at whatever speed you want, but that won't change the fact that you are in love with a psychotic demon. You and I both know it, so there's no use in denying it."

I covered my eyes with my hands, tears spilling.

"B-But why?! Why am I in love with him?! It's not normal, I-I'm really scared! Why am I so fucked up?!" I sobbed my whole body trembling as I felt his hand on my shoulder, making me recoil from him. "Please, don't touch me..." i begged in a whisper, making him step back "I-I can't do this. Why am I like this?! What is wrong with me?!"

"Alice, calm down." He tried to reach out again for me. I shook my head, trying to put as much distance between us as I could. I reached a wall and I let myself slide down, hugging my knees to me chest. He kneeled before me, putting one hand on my arm.

"B-Bill please, leave me alone, I can't do this right now."

"Alice, no. I'm not Bill. I'm your subconscious, Drill, remember? Do you want me to change my form? Is this making you uncomfortable?" I whimpered, mumbling under my breath and trying to shake him off of me.

Everything started shifting and the last thing I could hear before waking up was the frantic voice of Drill, or was it Bill? Begging me not to give up.

And then, silence.

"Fuck." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

I got up, my whole body aching with every little movement. I stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the light, stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the cold shower. My whole body seemed to be burning, sore and covered in sweat. I leaned into the wall, letting the water flow over my tired body.

I looked down and there it was, the object responsible of everything, laying on the middle of my chest. I clenched my fist around the piece of jewelry, cold against my wet skin.

I pulled it with all my force, just wishing to get rid of it. It didn't work. My breath sped up, yanking it once more, only to obtain the same result. Futile tugs, pink water, burns, tears. Desperation.

More tears streamed down my face mixing with the water of the shower, sobs muffled by the sound it made as it hit the shower plate. I carried on doing so, only stopping when the burning in my hands became to great to bear. I looked at them, red lines marked them. I stopped breathing for a second.

 _"What am I doing?"_

My shaking hands reached the tap, turning the warm water on. I slid down the wall hugging my knees to my chest, the sound of water blocking my thoughts. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, my heart rate decreasing with each one of them.

Once I calmed down I turned off the water. Sitting still for some more minutes.

After that I got out of the shower, careful not to wet the floor as I wrapped myself in a towel, getting rid of most of the water.

I let the cloth fall, looking at myself in the mirror, the sight bringing a sarcastic smirk to my face.

"Looking nice, girl..." Red puffy eyes, dark bags under them and sickly pale skin. There were red bloody marks around my neck and bruised skin.

I had lost some weight since we had arrived to Gravity Falls, even though I had continued eating the same way I used to. I guess sleeping half the time a human being needs to function was taking a toll on me.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly before picking up the towel and dragging myself out of the bathroom. I turned on my phone checking the time. **5:02am** , just fucking great. I massaged the bridge of my nose; I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, not that I wanted to anyway.

I dressed up in some comfortable clothes and styled my wet hair in a really messy bun. Picking up my headphones and plugging them in my phone I left the bungalow, locking the door and shoving the keys harshly in my pocket.

I wandered off into the woods, just as the sky started to wake up, vibrant colors filling the dark sky as the sun rose up. The birds had started singing quietly, a soft breeze shook my clothes; everything was calm. However, I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

This was the calm before the storm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

FINALLY! CHAPTER 11 IS DONE!

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!

I hope this long ass chapter will make up for this (Once more, I'm sorry for taking so long, really). It's 43 pages long, holy shit. This is the longest chapter I've ever written (it's almost as long as my Investigation project).

I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient with me and for reviewing. Your reviews give me life and keep me going guys. Thank you so much!

I can't believe how well this is going; I didn't expect it to have such an impact.

Now I turn back and think about how I wanted my story to be at the beginning, light and funny. But I suppose that's not gonna happen. Poor Alice is officially broken. I'm such a horrible mother...

Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take me more than a year to update. (I will beat my own ass if this happens I swear).

Thnks fr rdng!  
~Alicia


End file.
